Watch and Learn
by Bonejingle
Summary: Octavia Melody had given up her right to play the cello after her seemingly abysmal showing at the Gala. But when Vinyl Scratch blows into her life, the most important part of her changes. However, as their budding friendship starts to blossom, an unlikely source alters their relationship forever. Hidden secrets abound as their lives shatter in two. Human/AU. T now, M later.
1. Harwan

Lyra grumbled again as she double checked her watch, the mint-haired lyrist cursing colorfully under her breath. The elevator doors finally opened, admitting the fidgety musician to the quiet hallway. Quickly making her way down the hall and around the bend, Lyra paused at the correct door before pounding on it, irritated.

"Damn it, Scratch! Open the door!"

After long moments of stillness on the other side of the door, Lyra fumbled with the keys in her pocket, fingers angrily flipping through them before finally revealing the proper key. With an air of defiance, Lyra slid the key into the lock and turned before pulling it out and doing the same with the deadbolt. Finally granted access, Lyra pushed on the door, thankful Vinyl hadn't used the chain. Charging quickly through the apartment, Lyra slipped inside the DJ's dark, quiet bedroom, golden eyes surveying the peacefully slumbering Vinyl with barely controlled disdain.

The night owl DJ lay sprawled across her mattress, body almost half on the floor as she snored gently, wild blue-streaked hair seemingly more untamed in her state of rest. The black sports bra she wore left little to the imagination, though the rest of her was tucked away from sight. Lyra tapped her foot anxiously, eyes roaming the form of her sleeping best friend before her ire grew too substantial. Approaching the snoozing woman, Lyra stopped just short and knelt down, mouth hovering just near Vinyl's rarely-headphoneless ears.

"SCRATCH, FRONT AND CENTER."

Easily rousing from her slumber, Vinyl stretched her arms above her head, her knuckles brushing the floor at her awkward angle. Sleepy carmine eyes peaked open at the loud intrusion, seemingly unfazed by the outburst. Smiling up at her best friend, Vinyl stretched her back, allowing her body to slip from the bed to the floor, the blue sheets wrapping around her pale legs as she settled on the hardwood.

"Mm, mornin', Lyr."

Lyra stood back up, her angry eyes staring down at the still slumbering Vinyl, temper sizzling just below the surface.

"Vinyl, seriously. Get your ass up, we have lunch plans with Symphony and Fred about the dinner at the Castle! You _know_ they both hate when _anyone_ is late going _anywhere_!"

From the floor, Vinyl grumbled before rolling on her back and absently started moving her legs to rid herself of the sheet she had become so inexplicably trapped within.

"Keep your shirt on, Imma get there 'ventually."

Rolling to her knees, Vinyl wiped a lazy hand down her face before finally standing to her full height, the sheet sliding slowly down the rest of her legs. Out of reflex, Lyra's eyes skipped downward to the sheet as it fell before finally dragging back up to the mirthful eyes of the DJ.

"Last time I checked, ya had to be dating me to eyesex me _that_ hard, Heartstrings."

Lyra's eye twitched before she lashed out, hands spinning Vinyl toward the bathroom to help speed up her morning preparations.

"Go. Now. We have to be there at 12 and it's already 11."

Vinyl swatted her away before continuing on her own, the jockey slamming the door behind her for effect. Unamused, Lyra shook her head before looking around the room. Out of habit, she picked up the sheet and threw it haphazardly across the bed; before it settled, the lyrist was walking around the bed to tug at the heavy curtains, allowing sunlight to filter through the glass. Walking back around the bed, Lyra approached the bedroom door and opened it before venturing out to the large living room of Vinyl's apartment.

The space was clean and organized in a Vinyl-centric way, giving way to the intense passion Vinyl had for music and things of the like. A large, covered piece sat off to a corner of the vast room, seemingly untouched, but kept with utmost care. Her golden eyes scanned the room some more, her sights taking in the large speakers and equipment that dominated a good deal of the room. Few pictures littered the colorful decor, but the mint-haired woman knew of their importance.

Distracted by a noise, Lyra flicked her eyes toward the bedroom, focus landing on the DJ as she shuffled out of the hallway, phone clasped in her lips and her spare boot in a free hand. The trademark purple glasses sat delicately over wild bangs, unwavering. The plain black button-up the jockey wore hung open, revealing her new form of under attire and the mirrored, bridged eighth notes that adorned her pale hip. Smiling against her better nature at the moment, Lyra chuckled as she took in the sight of her friend.

"You look positively _radiant_ this morning, V."

Looking up from beneath her wild, two-tone bangs, Vinyl smiled around her phone. She slid her foot into the remaining boot, slamming it against the floor to help force her foot inside. Bending down, she quickly tied to black laces on her favorite pair of blue boots before straightening to look at the other musician, a smile forming around the device as it fell from full lips.

"Do I look okay enough for our dainty violinist, Lyra? Or should I change?"

Unperturbed at the sarcasm, Lyra did a quick check of the DJs appearance, mostly pleased at her attire.

"Well, if you put your boobs away and wear a less obnoxious belt, take out the double studs in your eyebrow... and maybe you could skip the sunglasses... oh, and if you could _totally_ not wear blue boots in view of the high societies at D'Urberville's, we'd be _golden_."

Crinkling her nose in mock understanding, Vinyl approached her old friend and ruffled the white-striped hair, causing a mild growl to bubble from within Lyra at the action.

"So in other words, you want me to go be Vinyl Scratch without being Pon-3? No can do, good buddy, we're a packaged deal."

Lyra smiled at the DJ and tugged at the hem of the still open button-down before her eyes flicked down to the small piano charm that hung on a chain just above the DJ's chest. Without a thought, Lyra reached up, her fingertips gently brushing the smooth surface of the charm, face pensive. Sensing the shift, Vinyl gently clasped her hand around Lyra's, smile warm.

"Besides. _Mom_ wouldn't have cared what I wear in front of those guys. They're just high society players, not actual human beings."

Snapping out of the trance she had unknowingly fallen into, Lyra shook her head before nudging the DJ and pushing back toward the door.

"_You_ are so good at wasting time. But we need to go, _now_."

Vinyl smiled devilishly before raising her arms, face a mask of innocence.

"Oh, come on, Lyra! You just can't keep your hands off me and my sexy bod, don't pretend you hate it. Now just come fondle me so we can continue with our day like civilized adults. Come on, come lay some love on me."

Lyra stood perfectly still, eyes burning their way through Vinyl's skull at the comment as she continued to smile. The DJ still remained, arms outstretched, shirt hanging open to reveal the impossibly pale skin and the music note marring the perfect curve of slender hips. Taking only one step forward, Lyra crossed her arms before leaning forward on her toes, golden eyes fiery.

"Button up your shirt before I take it off you and force you to go in your bra. Now. _Let's. Go._"

Vinyl, attempting to quell the chuckle bubbling its way up, quickly shrugged out of her shirt and tossed it at Lyra before skirting around her and disappearing into the hallway, a loud laugh echoing behind her retreat.

Growing, Lyra turned and bolted out the door, slamming it behind her as she furiously waved the black garment at the hysterical jockey.

"Knock it _off!"_

* * *

Lyra casually opened the door the large restaurant and slid inside, pausing only for a moment to allow Vinyl to rejoin her before nodding toward the maître d'. Walking as quickly as she dared in such an atmosphere, Lyra picked her way around tables before her eyes finally landed on the violet-haired socialite that sat with a stern-looking gentleman. Lyra slowed only slightly, intent on keeping up her outer calm. Finally being recognized, the violet-haired woman looked up, teal eyes catching the dancing lights of the restaurant.

"Lyra! Vinyl!"

The violinist stood up and met the other two as they approached, pausing to throw her arms around the lyrist as her smile grew in size. Once slipping free of Lyra, Symphony turned to Vinyl, nose crinkling in delight at seeing the DJ.

"Scratch, you look incredible."

The DJ smiled and leaned forward, wrapping the diminutive woman in a quick hug as the jockey reached down to place a quick peck on her cheek.

"How's it hangin', Strings. Good to see ya."

The man stood quietly at the table, green eyes roving over the newcomers with glittering intrigue. Noticing Vinyl's approach, he offered his hand, smile richly sparkling.

"Hello, I'm-"

"Freddie Horseshoepin, the pianist. I've seen you play."

Vinyl slapped her hand in his and shook firmly, reveling in his surprise. He cleared his throat before turning to greet Lyra with a gentle handshake. As the quartet took their seats, the bright green eyes of the pianist landed upon the DJ once more.

"You know of my work?"

Vinyl, who had slid up her glasses and popped open a menu, peaked at him, eyes mischievous.

"Yeah. Went to a show with you and Parish headlining. That and I've seen you around some other events. You played at the Gala, right?"

He huffed, his shoulders bouncing as if to shake off a heavy coat. He straightened the tie he wore before leveling the DJ with a withering gaze.

"If you please, I'd rather not talk about that degrading piece of showmanship. Why, that childish little mistake nearly cost me my career as a serious pianist! And that pink-haired-"

Lyra cleared her throat in that moment, sensing the sour turn of the conversation and Vinyl's inability to remain quiet where her friends were concerned. Instead, she cautiously patted the back of her friend's hand before turning to regard the equally nervous violinist.

"So, Symphony... Where's your girl Octavia?"

At hearing the name, Vinyl broke off the stare she had pinned the pianist with and focused on the violet-haired woman.

"Yeah, wasn't she supposed to come?"

Symphony sighed heavily at the question before taking a long swallow of her drink. After a moment, her teal eyes flicked between the two before she resolved herself to explain.

"Well, in all actuality, yes. She was supposed to attend, as she has been asked to perform at the Charity event at the Castle... But the events of the Gala have painfully destroyed her confidence in herself and her music. From what she tells me, she hasn't touched or even seen her cello since that night."

Vinyl frowned before absently closing her menu and leaning forward, carmine eyes serious.

"Symph, the Gala was months ago. Haven't you talked to her about it?"

The teal-eyed violinist huffed and crossed her arms, though the crease in her forehead betrayed her distressed emotion at the topic.

"Yes, of course. I've done everything I could to get her to play. She simply insists that she cannot. Why, I haven't the slightest."

Frederick chuckled, drawing the focus toward him. He paused a moment before his molten emerald orbs flicked between the women.

"If you ask me, Symphony, Octavia never had the gall to make it far in this business. She attempted an air of confidence, but really she never gathered enough gusto to work the classical circuit. I knew it was only a matter of time before the fair Octavia Melody had had enough of the pressures associated with being a classical artist."

Symphony's race reddened at the comment, her teal eyes dilating as she opened her mouth to speak. Vinyl, however, was first to respond.

"Says the asshole who blamed the flub _you_ made at the Canterlot Festivus on _Nadermane_. No thanks, pal. I'm out."

She stood beside the already anticipatory Lyra and the uncertain Symphony before pinning him with a tumultuous glare. She tossed her menu on the table before leaning forward on her palms, fiery gaze level with the white-haired pianist's.

"And another thing? If you think you're playing this event, you're sadly fucking mistaken. I will not have the memory of Camille Violoncelle besmirched by some pompous tightwad like you."

With that, she pushed off from the table and slid her glasses over her eyes. Turning her head toward the waitress that stopped awkwardly just a few feet away, Vinyl nodded her head.

"Sorry about that, hun. We're not having anything."

The DJ turned and walked easily out of the building, leaving the seething Frederick alone at their table. Once out the doors, she walked the few steps to reconnect with the two remaining musicians, jaw tight with irritation. Symphony regarded her seriously, eyes haunted.

"You did go easy on him, didn't you? I have dinner plans with him, Beauty, and Parish later, and I don't want to deal with a pissy Fred."

"Yeah, I went easy on him. But I'm not having him perform at the dinner. I'm not going to deal with his damn attitude all night, I just don't have it in me."

Lyra nudged the DJ before regarding her.

"You still have some time to find a replacement piano player, V. Don't worry, we'll figure it out. I'm sure a bunch of pianists would jump at the chance to play the event."

Vinyl nodded, though her frown deepened.

"I'm not really worried about the piano, I'm more concerned that I might not get Octavia. Symph, can you find out where she is? Maybe I can talk to her or something."

Lyra snorted, unable to help herself.

"Yeah, Scratch, she's gonna be super excited to see a random DJ waltz up to her and lecture her on the importance of playing the _cello_. You know, I think I'd pay to see that. Octavia would probably faint just looking at you and your hair, not to mention those glasses."

Vinyl slipped off the offending purple lenses before narrowing her eyes at the lyrist, pierced left eyebrow disappearing into wild bangs.

"Hey, Heartstrings, just because I'm hotter than you doesn't mean you get to be a bitch about it. I happen to have awesome people skills, especially concerning the high society crowd."

Symphony interjected, her own smile threatening to split her lips in amusement.

"Octavia is a high tea and crumpets kind of girl, I think you would have an adverse effect on her. Just because you've tasted the sweet elite doesn't mean she wouldn't react negatively to your persona. She's as nice as the next girl, but she's also society's child. She gets all of her hoity-toity behavior directly from the hydra she calls a mother."

Vinyl rolled her eyes before perching her beloved glasses just above her forehead.

"No faith, ladies. Just find out for me and I'll take it from there."

Symphony giggled before fishing free her phone from her purse, her thumb scanning through her contacts until she landed over the cellist in question. Pausing a moment, she put the phone to her ear and waited.

"_Hello, Symphony."_

"Hey, Octavia. What are you up to? I missed you at the luncheon today."

"_Oh, I'm just having some tea at Tasse de Thé, contemplating taking a trip to the Harwan. Maybe they'd let me in again, just for old time's sake."_

"Octavia, you know you can just play again. No one's holding the Gala-"

_"Maybe one day, Symphony. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later."_

The phone call ended abruptly, causing Symphony to sigh deeply. She sensed the upset in the cellist's voice, knowing turning down an invitation to play at the Charity Event weighed heavily on her. Her teal eyes passed between Lyra and Vinyl, resolute in their upset.

"She's right up your alley this time, Vinyl. She'll probably take a trip to the Harwan after her tea. She visits there often, just to wander around the stage. It kills me sometimes."

Lyra frowned before moving forward to gently rub the violinist's arm, offering her silent support. The violet-haired woman nodded her thanks to the mint-haired lyrist before turning to regard Vinyl once more.

"Maybe you _could_ do something to get her out of this funk, who knows. But I've got to get back inside. Considering Frederick didn't leave yet, he's probably just been sitting there stewing. I'll do damage control, but I won't give in to him."

She turned to wrap Lyra up in a hug before stepping into Vinyl, her body melting for a moment against the blue-haired DJ.

"Take care. I'll be seeing you both again soon."

She pulled away, and with a final look, slipped back inside.

Vinyl then turned on her heel and began walking down the street toward her home, preventing Lyra from properly addressing the DJ. Annoyed, the lyrist walked quickly, moving just enough to stop the DJ in her tracks with a well-placed hand to the chest.

"V, where are you going?"

"Home, to get my keys to the Harwan. Where are _you_ going?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to go and talk to Octavia _together._"

Vinyl smiled before swatting the hand off her chest. "No, Lyr, I think I got this. B's shop is close by, why don't you stop by there and get me some caramel squares to take home later?"

She smiled and stuck her tongue out, the metal ball of her tongue ring catching the light of the afternoon. Lyra frowned at the gesture, her hand skimming her hair in thought.

"Do you think it's such a good idea to talk to Octavia?"

"Why wouldn't it be? We're both musicians, maybe I can offer insight that the other high society boneheads just don't have."

The blue-streaked DJ ducked around Lyra and attempted to walk faster before Lyra snagged her wrist.

"V... Watch yourself."

Vinyl turned back around, large smile playing on mischievous lips.

"It's just a _crush_, Heartstrings, relax."

Smiling nervously, she finally released the DJ and watched as she marched down the street to disappear behind a corner. Sighing deeply, Lyra ran a hand across her eyes and turned on her heel, feet taking her in the direction of the candy shop.

* * *

Vinyl pushed into her apartment, cellphone tucked between her shoulder and ear.

"Yeah, Dad, I know. I told you, I'm not having that asshole perform at mom's thing. I don't have time for his ego."

_"Vinyl, love, to you? Everyone's an asshole."_

She heard the humor in his voice and smiled at it, pleased he wasn't upset.

"I'll get somebody, don't worry. For now, I'm gonna go butter up Octavia. She's been reclusive since the Gala incident with Pinkie."

_"I heard. Best of luck, kiddo, I'll see you later."_

"Bye, Dad."

She hung up the phone and slipped it back in her pocket before blowing out a strong sigh. She lifted her hands to unbutton the shirt she wore before sliding it from her shoulders and tossing it over her elbow before absently shaking her hair. Guiding herself down the hallway, she stopped at her door, pushing it open with a booted foot before slipping easily inside. She tossed the shirt over her shoulder toward the hamper, pleased to see it disappear into the open container. Approaching her closet, she pulled at the top drawer and fished out a white tank before slipping it on, finding comfort in the familiar weight.

Turning around, the DJ approached her side table and slid open the top drawer, plucking out the small set of keys that rested peacefully in the wooden haven. The jockey headed toward the door before pausing, carmine eyes turning to look back at the messy bed. Without thinking, Vinyl approached the queen sized bed and made it, neatly tucking the sheet in and folding down the covers. Pleased, the DJ left the room, leaving the door cracked in her wake. Upon entering the living room, Vinyl made a beeline for the coffee table and picked up her earbuds, her fingers nimbly placing the rubber stops in their rightful place before heading for the exit. Locking the door in midstride, Vinyl clicked the door shut behind her and continued downstairs, her journey stopping for a moment in the elevator as it descended the few floors to the lobby.

Once inside the lavish downstairs, she nodded her head to the doorman who tipped his hat in response, a large grin shaping his young face. Vinyl pushed open the glass doors and stepped back into the sunlight, her fingers playing with the audio settings on her phone as she connected her headphones and slid the device back into her pocket. A smooth bass soon greeted her, allowing a cheshire grin to twist her mouth and her head to bob sensuously with her newest tune. Hailing a cab, Vinyl was shocked as one stopped almost immediately. Once inside, her sunglassed focus landed on the driver, her chin tipping in direction.

"The Harwan, please."

* * *

Octavia sighed as she ran her hands over the cloth armrests of her chair. She had been sitting in the empty theatre hall for what felt like hours, though she was aware it had only been less than one. She fidgeted, her mind recalling the horrible emotion she had felt that night at the Castle all those months ago. Her throat almost closed at the aspect, the intense feeling stealing her breath with its icy fingers. Feeling compelled to pace, Octavia bounced out of her front row seat and began to pace before the stage, mind racing.

Swallowing her despair, Octavia turned her attention to the stage, her feet unknowingly moving her toward the side steps that led to the massive platform. Quietly, Octavia slipped into the shadows, her muscle memory taking her the well-travelled path to the steps. With ease she climbed them and stood just behind the curtain, her teary amethyst eyes trained on the shiny floor of her favorite venue. Slowly, she moved forward onto the polished floor of the stage, the click of her heels echoing loudly in the empty space.

The cellist stopped just beside the piano that sat on stage just outside the halo of light, her bare fingers moving up to dance along the silky black surface of the grand piano. Her eyes lost focus as her mind replayed the shows she had performed on that very stage, the pain of those memories threatening to spill over into the tears currently stinging her eyes.

"You know it's just a piano, right?"

Upon hearing the voice, Octavia snapped her head around, mulberry eyes focusing on the blue-haired DJ hovering near the front row of seats in the auditorium. Her eyes narrowed as she stepped forward, eyebrows knitting in concentration.

"Can I help you?"

Vinyl walked into the light, a grin tugging at her lips.

"You're Octavia, right?"

"I am. I suppose you've come to laugh at me, is that it? Well, you can forget it, I won't stand here and-"

Vinyl held up her hands, the motion ceasing Octavia's hurried exit of the stage.

"Whoa, calm down. I'm not here to laugh at you, promise."

"Then who _are_ you?"

"I know your friend Symphony, if that helps."

"Symphony Strings? How could someone like you know someone like her?"

Vinyl chuckled and walked forward, her bespeckled gaze never leaving Octavia. She disappeared for a moment before reappearing on the opposite side of the stage, her hands up in a sign of peace.

"Oh, I've been around. I know most of the Orchestra, as a matter of fact."

Octavia eyed her suspiciously as she crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to hide her discomfort. Her eyes looked Vinyl up and down, the emotion in them well hidden from the DJ.

"And you are?"

Vinyl smiled and walked a few more steps before stopping to reach her hand out. She smiled again, attempting to reassure the other woman.

"The name's Vinyl Scratch, or Pon-3. Depends who you talk to."

Octavia looked at the hand, uncertain. However, her societal upbringing refused to allow the dismissal of the gesture, and she walked the two steps to shake the DJs hand. She receded shortly after, eyes never leaving the strange form. Vinyl, to her credit, took the scrutiny well as she offered a small smile as comfort. Octavia again crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing once more at the DJ's presence. Vinyl took the initiative, her mouth opening to speak.

"I heard you're done with playing the cello. How true is that?"

Octavia huffed and grasped tightly at her upper arms, an unwanted chill skittering down her spine.

"Though it's of absolutely no concern of yours, the statement is implicitly true. I feel as though I no longer deserve the right to play."

Vinyl was slightly taken aback at the tone in which the cellist responded, her heart instantly reaching out to the hurting musician. Still, Vinyl remained calm, the small smile still present on her lips.

"And if I could ask, why are you giving it up?"

Octavia shot her eyes back up and rested on the large purple lenses currently looking back at her. She couldn't make out the reasoning behind the situation, and a voice in her mind whispered negativity in her ear, adding to her unease. Her face twisted in anger, normally placid eyes igniting.

"Surely you have heard the news of the Gala and that horrible display of the uncivilized mingling with the upper class."

Vinyl's smile only grew at the information, her brain casting aside the mild jab at her favorite party girl.

"I didn't hear about it, per say, but I _was_ there."

Octavia torched the DJ with a withering glare, her eyes mixing dangerously with her outrage and inner turmoil.

"Surely you can understand my predicament. I can't even show my face around this city anymore. My biggest critics were there that night, forever blacklisting me to the Elite of this town. To put it plainly, my career is over."

Vinyl shook her head, her feet moving a step closer to the cellist.

"You weren't the only one on that stage, if I can remember. Beauty, Frederick and Parish were also there. Are they blacklisted, too?"

The cellist focused on the DJ, the tears she felt earlier attempting to reappear. She shook her head, a manicured hand moving up to sweep away the black locks from her shoulders. The mental reliving of that moment sat painfully in her chest, causing a potent nausea to swirl in the deepest recesses of her soul.

"That's different."

Vinyl raised a pierced eyebrow, perturbed.

"It's not different, Octavia. You just lost your nerve. And if you like, I'd be more than happy to help."

The raven-haired woman stared at the DJ, face twisting in a hideous mask of anger and shock.

"I don't even know you. I don't take well to your street-walking kind, either. Now if you please, vacate the stage and leave me to my misery."

Octavia turned toward the piano and approached before collapsing on the piano bench, tears again stinging her eyes. Vinyl waited for a moment, the humor of the cellist's comment tickling her intrigue. Slowly, she approached the cellist before she stood just before her, hidden eyes roaming the dejected form of the musician.

"I want you to play right now because when you play, it's one of the most incredible sounds I've ever heard. I'm not going to sit idly by and let that talent go to waste because you lost your confidence. Got me?"

Octavia looked up, eyes ringed red. She shook her head, defiance strong.

"You don't know anything about me. And I'd be hard pressed to think that someone like you even knows anything about classical music. Please, just leave me alone."

Vinyl knelt before her, her body twisting so she could peek at Octavia from below the halo of black hair she hid within.

"I know that you play with heart, and that's more than most musicians in your line of work. I'm going to get the cello from the back, and you are going to play it."

With that, Vinyl stood and approached the rear curtains before disappearing between them. For long minutes, Octavia sat in the silence of the venue, heart aching in her chest. The rustle of fabric caught her attention, her eyes turning toward the noise against her will. Her eyes took in the sight of Vinyl as she carried the large case and a chair, the cellist's emotional pain slightly ebbing away. She stood reflexively as Vinyl placed the chair and then sat down the case before kneeling to undo the snaps. Octavia felt herself drawn to the large instrument, a familiarity building in her chest as her eyes raked over the polished body of the house cello.

Vinyl lifted the large instrument before refocusing on Octavia. After a moment, the jockey smiled and offered the instrument. Octavia reached up before hesitating, her eyebrows twitching with heavy thought. Finally, she closed the space between them and clasped the neck of the cello, the familiar feel of the wood under her hands making her tingle with forgotten energy. Vinyl knelt again before plucking free the bow and handing it over to the silent Octavia. Bending a third time, the blue-haired DJ clicked the case closed before hefting it out of the way to lean against the piano.

"Just one song."

Octavia breathed deeply before beginning the slow approach to the chair that sat lonely at center stage. She sat down gracefully and positioned the cello to rest against her at the perfect angle, her body falling into its normal stance. The foreign cello felt strange in her hands, the weight just slightly different from her own. She arranged herself, forcing her tense muscles to relax. Bringing the bow upwards, she felt a tremble in her hand, an alien feeling to her when holding the familiar instrument. She again attempted to bring up the bow but faltered, a growing strain morphing into a slight panic that welled up within her ribcage.

The cellist squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to kill the fear that tickled the back of her mind as her memories of the Gala renewed with vigor in their onslaught. Her bow hand dropped as she leaned her chin on the bridge of the instrument, an unearthly defeat settling in over the musician.

Vinyl, from her position just on the cusp of light, frowned. She walked toward the piano and sat down, her hands moving to lift the cover before her fingers gently tapped the keys. After a moment, she looked up to see Octavia eyeing her strangely, her lavender eyes brimming with raw emotion. Vinyl smiled reassuringly before cracking her knuckles.

"Play what you feel."

Her voice was barely a whisper that was covered a moment later by a soothing melody coming from the piano. Vinyl closed her hidden eyes as she played, the notes flowing from her easily, her fingers dancing nimbly across the white and black keys. Her head weaved in time with the music, the notes cascading across her subconscious with perfected grace. Octavia, upon hearing the soothing tune, closed her eyes as well, her mind sorting through the many songs in her repertoire, her hands going up to play on their own accord.

Gently, the cellist played slowly at first before gaining courage, the enchanting music from the piano backing her own confidence. As the second passed, Octavia's fervor increased, the tone of the music shifting to deepen, the melody pulsing free of the instrument as Octavia passed with sure, easy strokes. So enthralled with her music, the cellist had failed to notice the piano ebbing away before finally ceasing, allowing Vinyl to look over Octavia with a contagious smile.

For long minutes, Octavia played passionately, the song spilling forth encompassing her entire focus. Eventually, the song wound down, and as the final note played, Octavia opened her eyes to the applause from the DJ behind her. Red-faced, the cellist turned to regard the jockey.

"I hadn't realized you had ceased your playing or I myself would have ceased as well."

Vinyl shook her head, her smile growing brighter as she leaned her chin in the palm of her hand, elbow perched on the piano.

"I wouldn't have let you stop. How do you feel?"

Octavia paused for a moment, her eyes shifting with her thoughts.

"I feel... light. I didn't think I'd ever feel it again."

Vinyl nodded and stood, pushing the bench back with her legs before closing the lid of the piano. She approached the cellist before stopping just beside her, her sunglass-ridden eyes scanning the still flushed Octavia.

"Do you think you can _honestly_ quit?"

"No, I... I don't know. I'm still so very uncertain. But it simply feels marvelous to play again. I've craved my cello with such fervor, but my fear was too daunting."

The cellist looked up, her eyes taking on a new emotion as she looked at the other musician.

"You play the piano- that song... did you write it?"

Vinyl shrugged, smile mysterious.

"Yeah. I know my way around some tunes."

"It helped. I don't think I would have been able to begin without it. So thank you."

Vinyl nodded before holding out her hand, waiting patiently as the cellist unfurled from the instrument and handed it back to the musician; Vinyl carried the cello back to the case and slipped it inside before bringing the case over to Octavia. The raven-haired woman handed over the bow and watched as Vinyl carefully packed up the large instrument. Vinyl lifted it and headed back toward the curtains, intent on returning the cello to the storage area. Reflexively, Octavia followed.

"How did you get the cello?"

Vinyl absently waved her free hand before slipping through the heavy curtains, stopping to keep them open for Octavia before continuing onward toward the back.

"Oh, my uh, friend's dad owns the place. I borrow her keys from time to time and sneak around. I used to play here a lot, but with the DJing picking up, I haven't had too much time. I miss it, it's peaceful."

Vinyl reached for her keys as she stopped at the proper door, her hands moving to prop the cello up against the door. Unlocking the massive door, she pulled, opening it up just enough to slip inside. She disappeared for a moment as she returned the cello before reemerging and locking the door behind her. Both women headed back toward the stage, an easy silence between them. As they passed through the curtains once more, Octavia turned a serious eye to the blue-haired woman.

"What was your original reason for coming here to the Harwan?"

Vinyl faltered a moment before looking up, the reflective purple lenses she wore catching the bright stage lights.

"Honestly? I wanted to come help you out. You know, one musician to another."

Pleased with the answer, Octavia nodded before setting her eyes forward across the large expanse of seating before them.

"I'm still afraid. I felt so absolutely terrified when I sat down on that chair, and _you_ were the only one here. I don't know if I'll ever shake that feeling... Not knowing- it's killing me."

Vinyl nodded before turning to face the cellist head on.

"Well, don't worry. We'll work on that tomorrow."

Octavia snapped her head to the side, eyes clouded with confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

Vinyl pulled free a card from her pocket and handed it to the cellist, a smirk shaping her lips.

"What time's good for you? I got a gig later tonight, so I'll probably sleep til like... noon."

Octavia looked at the DJ for a moment before a small smile traced her lips, a small chuckle escaping as her eyes checked over the card.

"Well, Pon-3, I suppose you won't grant me the allowance of declining your invitation?"

"Not a chance."

Octavia thought for a moment before looking over the DJ again, her head nodding after a moment.

"I suppose 1 o'clock then?"

Vinyl offered her hand, intent on finalizing the deal. Octavia shook it firmly, an innate sadness echoing from her eyes. Vinyl bowed gently as their hands released, drawing an embarrassed chuckle from the cellist before she straightened, smile ever present.

"Bring your cello, it'll make you feel better. And now, if you're ready?"

Octavia nodded as they left the stage and headed up the middle row for the exit. Once outside, Octavia squinted before regarding the DJ seriously.

"Tomorrow, then?"

Vinyl nodded before tossing up her hand in a small wave as she turned to walk toward her destination. Octavia looked after her for a long while, eyes focused on the mysterious DJ. After a moment, Octavia smiled and scanned the street before tossing up her hand.

"Taxi!"

* * *

Octavia kicked open the door to her apartment a few hours later, her body exhausted but her thoughts buzzing. Kicking off the black heels she wore, she approached her expensive couch and collapsed on it, her breathe shooting upward to move a bang from her face. Lifting her arm above her head, her hand felt around for the phone on the side table before eventually bringing it forward. Scanning the contact list, Octavia paused over the number to her closest friend and pressed dial, waiting patiently for the woman to pick up.

_"Oh, hey, Octavia. What's up?"_

"Symphony, I had the strangest encounter this afternoon. A DJ with blue, two-tone hair crept up on me while I was in the Harwan... and scared the living daylights out of me. She said she was a friend of yours, is that true?"

_"Oh yeah, that's Vinyl... What happened? Everything okay?"_

"Yes. Fine, actually. I played the cello today, Symphony..."

Tears unwittingly sprung to her eyes, the thick droplets squeezing free before Octavia could properly react to their presence.

_"Wow, Octavia! Vinyl got you over your fear?"_

Octavia sniffled, her uncertainty slipping away.

"For the moment, yes. It felt incredible to play. It was strange, the effect she had. I don't even really know her, though she helped me effortlessly. She said she'll work with me again tomorrow. It's so very bizarre."

_"Tomorrow? Really? Are you excited?"_

"Yes... I think I am. I can't stop thinking about it."

_"Congratulations, Octavia. I hope you can get back to it, we all miss you."_

"Thank you, Symphony. Good night."

The cellist hung up her phone and crossed an arm over her eyes, smile crinkling her lips. She sprung up suddenly, body humming with nervous energy. She approached the window and slipped it open, the cool night breeze ruffling her thick, black tresses. Leaning on her arms, Octavia closed her eyes, basking in the feeling of the night's cool breeze. After a moment, the lavender eyes opened again, her focus on the city below.

"Until tomorrow, Vinyl Scratch."

* * *

_This is by far the longest opening chapter I've ever written, ever. Anywhere. For anything._


	2. Tonight

Vinyl sighed heavily as she trekked toward the front doors of the Harwan, coffee clenched loosely in her hand. Leaning against the heavy door, the DJ slowly pulled her keys from the shorts she wore, pausing only to rearrange her cup before sliding in the key and unlocking the tumbler. Pushing back from the building, Vinyl leaned backward and tugged on the handle, pulling open the ornate doors before slipping inside the lobby and heading toward the main stage. The normally energetic DJ lagged as she walked, the lack of sleep from last night catching up quickly.

Moving into the main room, Vinyl brought up the lights and then stepped outward, direction heading toward backstage. The DJ approached the large black piano and sat at the bench, her tired arm allowing her a long swallow of the still-hot coffee. Leaning back against the piano, Vinyl let out a long breath as she relaxed a moment, chancing closing her eyes for a second. Briefly feeling herself slip away, Vinyl jerked forward, sunglasses jostling slightly at the violent motion. Grunting to herself, the DJ hefted to her feet, the exhaustion in her body greatly hampering the normally fluid motion.

Taking a moment to walk around the stage, coffee in hand, Vinyl languidly paced, attempting to shake the sleep from her eyes. It had been almost 5 by the time Vinyl had returned from her DJing at Rave, having been kept by a drunken Lyra whose only intention was recanting all of her childhood in one mistake-riddled night. Even after sleepily stumbling in her door at the ridiculous hour, Vinyl had been drawn to her equipment, a new muse taking hold of the DJ for long hours. After she had eventually finished, the time had worn to almost ten, causing the DJ to curse her habits as she attempted to switch back into a normal mode of existence.

A smile formed on the DJ's lips as she recalled the session she went through just this morning, the splendor she felt at creating new music helping in the release of sleep from her sore body. Pausing just beside the large piano, Vinyl tucked her free arm around her midsection, her thoughts again wandering to the powerful urge to create musical perfection. Tossing a look over her shoulder, Vinyl ran her glasses-covered eyes over the piano, a mischievous grin taking shape on perfect lips.

Turning to face the piano, Vinyl placed the throwaway cup on the edge of the instrument before taking a seat, her hands moving up to reflexively uncover the keys. Flexing her fingers, the DJ placed her hands before playing softly, an unnamed tune pouring out of the blue-haired woman with incredible precision. After playing the piece in its entirety, Vinyl leaned back, body humming with energy at the music. Pushing the bench back with her legs, the DJ began an energetic pace of the stage, her fingers itching to create once more. Flipping her sight upward, Vinyl peered at the clock hidden just out of sight, mind ticking away the time it would take for Octavia to arrive.

Pleased at the hour she still had, Vinyl slipped through the back curtains and turned, feet taking her toward a back office. Taking out her keys, Vinyl used the correct one, skillfully unlocking the door as she slipped inside. Grabbing the black hardcase from the corner of the room, Vinyl exited just as easily as she came, stopping briefly to lock the door behind her. Moving along the back hallways of the venue, Vinyl stopped at the stage to drop off the instrument before heading toward the storage closet. Again, she disappeared before emerging, a large amplifier pushed under her direction toward the stage.

Shuffling through the curtains, Vinyl disappeared to another part of backstage as she set up the amp, connecting it to the main power of the large theatre. Plugging a long cable in the amp, Vinyl slowly slid back toward the stage, smile only growing as she continued. Moving back toward the lights of the stage, she tossed down the cord as she bent down to open the hardshell, eyes glittering with pleasure at seeing the sleek instrument in the silk-lined case.

Lifting the revered guitar upward, she slid the blue strap over her shoulder and settled the weight of the instrument against her hips, pausing to revel in the familiar feeling of the V. Stooping to grab the cord, the DJ hooked up her guitar and adjusted the volume just slightly, spine tingling as the gentle hum greeted her. Fingers absently moving up to stroke the strings, Vinyl settled her fingers in a simple chord before bending again to grab a pick from the case. Kicking away the case, Vinyl settled into her familiarity, left hand again shifting upward to tickle the frets of the custom V, a small 'heh' escaping the DJ as she plucked a string.

The soundwave washed over her, chills exploding across the pale skin to leave fields of goosebumps across her flesh. Sliding her fingers down the strings, she reveled in the sound from the amp before she fell into playing, fingers shifting quickly across the neck as she played. For long minutes, the DJ played, the almost forgotten song working to ignite an intense flame in the woman, the sound erupting a long-dormant passion inside her that shifted into a heat that warmed her entire body.

Skilled fingers shifted easily over the strings, alternating between trills and gentle strumming, her body eventually fading into a full song, causing the DJ to bounce around the stage in overjoyed motion. After a while, the DJ stilled, her hands dropping the guitar to hang against her hips, her smile impossibly wider after the shortened session. Again her eyes drifted to the clock, a chuckle escaping after realizing she had spent almost the whole hour playing. Laugh growing, Vinyl slid off the guitar and unplugged it before tossing the cord just behind the curtain, intent on moving it later. She placed the V back in its case and closed it before placing it on top of the piano. Grabbing the cold coffee, Vinyl made quick work of the center walkway, her body exploding out of the building as her eyes searched the street for any signs of Octavia.

Exactly at one, a large yellow cab pulled up outside the Harwan, the back door opening to reveal the cellist as she slid smoothly from the rear seating. From her perch against the wall, Vinyl whistled low, shadowed eyes taking in the exquisitely dressed Octavia as she slammed the door shut, rearranged her purse, and approached the trunk, the lid having been popped by the driver that scrambled out of his seat to assist the musician. Vinyl smirked as her eyes slid over the nervous Octavia, carefully taking in the pencil skirt and plain gray blouse she wore, fingers tingling at the sight. Seeing the man struggling to free the large cello from the back, Vinyl pushed off from the building and tossed her empty cup in the trash as she approached.

Nodding to the driver, Vinyl turned toward Octavia, smiled etched on her face.

"How punctual. Back it up, I got it."

Octavia stepped back from the car, allowing Vinyl the room to easily slide the cello and its case from the trunk of the cab. The driver, thankful it was out of his car, tipped his hat to the women before sliding back in and pulling easily back into traffic. Octavia turned her attention back to the DJ, her lavender eyes taking a long minute to travel across the white camisole and gray-and-black plaid board shorts that the DJ wore, focus hovering over the chain attached to musician.

"What... are you wearing?"

Vinyl, amused, looked down at the simple outfit before glancing back up at the socialite.

"Clothes? What are _you_ wearing?"

Absently, Octavia straightened her blouse.

"I had brunch with my parents."

Vinyl nodded before turning toward the Harwan, cello in hand. Octavia shuffled forward until she was beside Vinyl, heels clicking against the sidewalk before entering the building. Vinyl made easy work of the center walk before shifting over and heading toward the side steps, stopping only when she leaned the cello against the piano.

"Sorry, I forgot the chair. Be right back."

Octavia placed her purse to the side and settled on the stage, hands clasped in front of her as her eyes wandered the vast space. Looking toward the right, she paused for a moment, mulberry gaze taking in the large amp just inside the curtain. Vinyl's reemergence distracted her from the thought, however, and she smiled automatically at the DJ as she placed the chair back at center stage. Once she straightened, Vinyl smiled at Octavia.

"Do you want to try and play on your own, or should I play for you again?"

Octavia frowned suddenly, the unease in her shoulders building quickly.

"I don't... know. I suppose I'll try on my own, first."

Vinyl nodded and went to remove the cello from its case, the weary eyes of the cellist working her over as she carefully lifted the large instrument. Grabbing the bow, Vinyl walked the few steps to the tense Octavia and offered the well-loved instrument to its master. Nodding, Octavia reached out, pausing just for a moment before grasping the instrument and sitting down. Adjusting her angle, Octavia pulled the cello against her, the large instrument finding its nook instantly. Pleased, Vinyl smiled and receded, her body moving to sit on the bench just out of sight of the cellist.

Octavia breathed in deeply before exhaling slowly, her bow hand lifting to rest against the strings, though it moved no further. Octavia shuddered, shoulders tensing as she looked down at her beloved cello, feeling instantly ashamed of the large instrument in her grasp.

"Octavia?"

The cellist jumped at the voice, not realizing Vinyl had come to stand beside her. Octavia shifted her focus over, lavender eyes staring intently at the blue Chucks the DJ wore. Swallowing, the musician finally lifted her eyes to regard the jockey.

"Yes, Vinyl?"

"When did you learn you loved the cello?"

Octavia blew out a breath, the motion causing the carefully placed bangs to shift gently. Slipping her eyes closed, Octavia focused on the memory, a familiar feeling building in her chest at recalling the first time she had heard the alluring music. Opening her eyes, she refocused on Vinyl who had dropped to the stage to sit Indian-style, mouth curled up in innocent curiosity. Offering a sad smile to the DJ, Octavia inhaled before responding.

"When I was a little girl, I had gathered a love for all things classically composed. Being the daughter of Virtuosa Cash and Viktor Melody, I grew up knowing and loving the finer things in life. On my eighth birthday, my father finally caved at my wishes for seeing a live, classical music act. So on that same night, my father and I arranged a trip to this very theatre."

Vinyl snickered, smile widening at the cellist.

"Got a lot of memories here, don't you, Tavi?"

Reacting instantly to the nickname, Octavia scrunched her nose, displeased.

"If you would be so kind, could you please refrain from using that name? It's simply barbaric."

Vinyl laughed out loud at the offense, drawing a red-faced huff from the dark-haired woman. Holding her hands up in surrender, the DJ flicked her fingers forward, silently urging onward.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll be good. Now, you were saying?"

Taking a moment to smooth her hair out of habit, Octavia readjusted herself and cleared her throat, lavender eyes shifting to focus on the smirking DJ.

"Yes, as I was saying... It was a chilly night, having been in the dwindling days of November... I remember being bundled up in my favorite pea coat and clinging to my father's hand as he led me through the front doors and toward our seats. It was the most incredible thing I'd ever seen... This theatre, so rich in class and steeped so deeply in culture... I'll never forget the sensation I felt the moment I saw it lit up before the show."

The lavender eyes of the cellist moved across the auditorium before her, a strong sense of reverence echoing through her. She chuckled to herself and shook her head before bringing her emotionally-fueled gaze back to the DJ.

"It's still the same, this place. Not a detail has changed, and it is still my absolute favorite place to perform. This is the same place I saw her, and felt an incredible need to pursue, just as she did that night. After my father and I sat, not long after the lights dimmed, a surreal silence swept across the entire gathering. Instantly, I felt the anticipation buzzing around me. My heart almost burst free of my chest at the tremor that pulsed through all those people."

Vinyl nodded in respectful silence, intrigued as she watched the cellist vividly recall the memory from so long ago. Octavia, who had closed her eyes as if to watch the memory dance across her mind's eye, shifted to refocus on the DJ, hooded lavender eyes glowing.

"After a moment of waiting, a lone spotlight lit the stage, and from the left, she emerged. She was elegantly dressed in a pitch black performance suit, and around her neck was the trademark emerald bowtie. She was the very image of class and grace; her long red hair had an energy all its own, and from my seat in the very front row, I could see the fire in those sharp, carmine eyes. That image struck me so, I was virtually speechless for the entire performance, so wrapped up in the sight of her."

Octavia stared outward as she recanted, her eyes losing their focus as the image of the musician came rushing back to her with force.

"I watched in rapt silence as she played the cello with absolutely no effort. The entire performance, her eyes remained closed, as if playing directly from her soul with little regard. So much passion, so much skill and poise... Camille Violoncelle captured everything I ever wanted in one, solitary moment... The very next day, my father bought me my first cello, and I dedicated my life to perfecting the craft."

Vinyl nodded before getting to her feet, smile mysterious.

"That feeling... remember that feeling, Octavia, and play."

Octavia relaxed for a moment before lifting her playing hand once more, this time allowing the bow to slide sensuously across the strings. Taking her cue, Vinyl back pedaled before sitting on the bench, her focus enthralled by the music currently coursing through the atmosphere. For a long time, Octavia simply played, switching between pieces with practiced ease. The tempo shifted every so often, the tone of the music fluctuating as Octavia played with varying degrees of emotion. Vinyl sat on the piano bench, hand in her chin as her elbow leaned casually on the instrument just beside her, smile pleased. The DJ slipped her eyes closed as she focused on the notes, the soothing music swirling masterfully around her.

Eventually, Octavia slowed her play before finally stopping to collect herself, bothered by the thin layer of sweat forming at her hair line. The cellist turned in her seat, lavender eyes searching for the DJ. For a moment, she simply stared at the blue-haired woman before Vinyl finally reacted, her body shifting backward to stand. Slowly approaching the cellist, the DJ kept her movement smooth, mouth twitching in a smile. She stopped just beside the raven-haired woman before a full smile split her lips, causing the cellist to shift nervously.

"That was... incredible."

Octavia flushed at the compliment, suddenly apprehensive.

"I played what I felt."

Vinyl nodded and gently nudged the cellist, grin cheshire.

"Know how long you played?"

Octavia shook her head at the question, unsure of what time had transgressed.

"No. How long was it?"

Vinyl chuckled for a minute before refocusing her shadowed gaze on the cellist.

"Almost two hours."

"Two- Goodness, Vinyl, I didn't mean to..."

The DJ shook her head quickly, the motion drawing a frown from the seated player.

"Relax, Octy, it was amazing just to watch. You lost yourself in your music, and that's something you need if you're gonna get back on that horse of yours."

Narrowing her eyes, Octavia stood, balancing her cello on its retractable endpin before moving her supporting hand to clasp the scroll atop the large instrument, allowing the cellist to lean toward the DJ with little restraint.

"My _name _is Octavia, Miss Pon-3."

Vinyl chuckled at the attempted menace before sticking out her tongue at the cellist. Octavia, upon seeing the metal ball of the DJ's tongue ring, jerked back reflexively.

"My word, what is _that_?"

Vinyl pulled her tongue back in and paused for a moment, mouth twitching into an even larger smile.

"It's called a tongue ring, prissy pants."

Octavia tore her eyes from the DJ's mouth to shift upward to the double stud in the jockey's eyebrow. Laughing humorlessly, Octavia straightened in her pose, face twisting with displeasure.

"You have metal in your face, metal in your mouth... Is there anywhere else on you that has metal where there should not be metal?"

Vinyl stood for a moment before shrugging, hands moving to tug at the hem of the camisole she wore. Octavia reacted quickly, free hand shaking before her as she shifted her focus away from the DJ, mildly horrified.

"Oh, for the love of Celestia, please don't."

Vinyl paused, shirt up just enough to expose the bar in her navel. For a handful of seconds, Octavia kept her eyes shut and face turned before slowly opening the nervous lavender eyes to peak meekly at the DJ. Gaze landing on the black note beside the third offending piercing, Octavia shifted forward at the sight.

"Your eighth notes are _backwards_!"

Vinyl chuckled at the statement, causing the muscles in the toned stomach to twitch as she laughed. Sliding her shirt back down, Vinyl put her hands on her hips as she regarded the appalled cellist.

"Yep. Always been a little off the beaten path. I can't help how nature decided to brand me, now can I? Personally, I think they're awesome."

Octavia leaned back on her heels, her mind reeling at the backward notes.

"_That_ would drive me absolutely_ insane_."

Vinyl laughed again before poking at the cellist's hip, lip sliding between white teeth as she rocked forward on the balls of her feet.

"Why, what's _your_ mark?"

Huffing, Octavia absently smoothed the fabric of her blouse before shaking her head at the curious DJ.

"Sorry, Vinyl, but _that_ is for my eyes alone."

Smirking, the blue-haired DJ shook her head.

"I can just ask Symphony, she'll tell me."

Octavia, having started toward her case, turned to look over her shoulder before ignoring the question and reaching for the handle. Opening the snaps with her free hand, she slipped the case downward to lie open on the stage before gently placing the prized cello back into the safety of the hard case. Sliding her bow into its rightful place, Octavia closed the lid and secured it before standing up once again, lavender eyes focused on the quiet DJ.

"Symphony hasn't ever seen the mark on my skin."

Vinyl nodded, hands moving upward in surrender.

"Okay, you win."

Satisfied, Octavia nodded before hefting the large case and walked a few steps forward, focus set on exiting the stage. Vinyl walked the few steps to stop her, hand absently reaching for the case in her hand.

"Ya know, you can just leave it here. There's no point in lugging it back and forth if you're just going to keep coming back to practice."

Octavia hesitated for a minute before slowly nodding, gracefully handing over the instrument to Vinyl. The pair headed toward the back of the stage and slipped through the curtains, Octavia reflexively walking toward the storage area. Confused when Vinyl turned the other way, she walked quickly to catch up to the DJ.

"Where are we going? Aren't you putting it in storage?"

Vinyl shook her head at the question and shot a quick smile to the confused cellist.

"Nah, it might get confused back there. I'm gonna put it somewhere safe, so nobody touches it."

Walking a few more steps, Vinyl stopped suddenly before cursing under her breath, body twisting back around to regard the raven-haired musician.

"I left my damn guitar on the stage piano."

Shifting the large instrument over to the smaller woman, Vinyl slipped past Octavia before disappearing. Emerging from the shadows a moment later, Vinyl continued her journey toward the back office, stopping only to switch cases with Octavia to make the transition easier. The glasses-toting DJ stopped at the proper door and stooped to stand up the cello before fishing out the keys and unlocking the heavy door. Once inside, she flipped the switch on the wall and motioned for Octavia to follow.

Octavia gasped at the large space, eyes instantly drawing toward the large desk positioned tastefully in the corner.

"Vinyl, what on earth are you doing in Record's office!?"

Tossing a delinquent smile toward the cellist, Vinyl laughed out loud in the space between them.

"I keep my guitar in here. Guy's never back in, don't worry."

Suddenly feeling nervous, Octavia stepped backward.

"Vinyl, how can you just waltz into this man's office and stow your instruments in it?"

Her whisper was harsh in the still atmosphere, causing Vinyl to chuckle mercilessly.

"_Relax_, Octavia. We're just keeping our things safe."

Propping the large cello case in the corner, the blue-haired jockey turned and held her hand out to Octavia, motioning for the case she still held tightly in her grasp. Uncertain, Octavia clenched it tighter before finally relinquishing control and sliding the handle into Vinyl's waiting grasp. Leaning the guitar against the cello, Vinyl finally turned and grabbed the cellist's hand, pulling both of them out of the vast office before closing and locking the door behind them. Vinyl turned toward Octavia in that moment, shadowed face alight with mischief.

"Calmed down yet?"

Octavia shook her head before following Vinyl out of the web of hallways and back onto the stage. Once in the open space, Octavia sighed deeply, mood suddenly shifting. Vinyl, sensing the sudden change, approached Octavia to stand just before her.

"Hey, why the long face?"

"I don't think I can do this. It feels good while I'm doing it, but the after effect... It's just..."

Vinyl nudged the cellist, waiting patiently until she looked up.

"You got this, Melody. Don't even worry about it, okay?"

Octavia shook her head, nerves humming.

"You don't know that. As much as I want it to be behind me, it's still very much in the way."

Vinyl frowned at the news before she tilted her head up, lips moving in a pout as she thought for a moment. Seconds later, she refocused her sunglass-covered eyes to quietly regard the cellist.

"Octavia, have you ever written your own music?"

Caught off guard from the question, Octavia looked hard the DJ for an extended period before sighing, shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Once. I never finished the piece."

"What stopped you?"

Octavia absently rubbed her upper arm, a strange feeling swirling in her gut.

"Honestly, I don't know."

Vinyl nodded to the woman before heading toward the stairs. Octavia followed, stooping as she walked to retrieve her purse before rejoining the DJ, mind blank. Both women walked down the center aisle in companionable silence before slipping outside. Vinyl turned to lock the doors behind her before zeroing in on the cellist.

"Okay, then your homework is to finish."

Octavia looked closely at the DJ, attempting to judge her seriousness. Seeing no waver in the straightened mouth, Octavia smiled out of reflex.

"You're serious."

Offering only a nod, Vinyl smirked.

"Very. You never know what'll happen."

The cellist thought for a moment before half shrugging, her lavender eyes moving to look the DJ up and down. Stopping for a moment, the cellist looked up at the sky before looking back at Vinyl, mind racing.

"Would you like to get some coffee? I'm beginning to feel faint."

Vinyl grinned at the question before lifting a hand to run through the wild blue hair.

"Wow, only our second encounter and already you're asking me to coffee. Look at you, tiger."

Flushing at the statement, Octavia narrowed her eyes at the jockey, eyes flashing.

"Excuse _me_. I was only trying to-"

Vinyl laughed out right at the comment, her humor tickled at the emotions Octavia so easily cycled through.

"Just bustin' your balls, Mizz Melody. I'd like some sort of sustenance, I'm still running on that protein bar from this morning and the caffeine high wore off two hours ago."

In that moment, Octavia twitched, hands moving to seek the cellphone that vibrated in her purse. Seeing the contact name, she grimaced before answering the call.

"Hello, Mother."

Vinyl watched in fascination as Octavia spoke quietly into the phone, her face morphing into an array of emotions before her eyes narrowed dangerously. Conversation drawing to a close, an irritated smile crossed the cellist's face automatically, shaded eyes flashing.

"Kisses, mommy."

Octavia slid the phone back into her purse and exhaled sharply before focusing back on Vinyl.

"I'm sorry-"

Vinyl smiled and half-shrugged at the attempted explanation.

"No worries, kid. I need to crash anyway, haven't slept yet. See you tomorrow?"

Octavia frowned at the news before bobbing her head in affirmation.

"1 o'clock, sharp."

Pleased, Vinyl yawned and started off in the direction of her building, hand going up in a half-hearted goodbye, feet lagging just slightly in her gait. Octavia watched the DJ for a moment before hailing a cab, waiting patiently for one to stop.

* * *

It was the eighth day of stepping out onto the curb before the Harwan that Octavia noticed a form of happiness resurfacing in her chest. After turning back to close the door of the cab that kindly dropped her off for the eighth time, Octavia stopped in her forward journey toward the doors to look around the front of the large theatre. Vinyl had not been out front to greet her today, and Octavia frowned at the newfound information, unsure of how to proceed. Cautiously approaching the doors, a small bit of relief flooded her mind as the door opened at her command.

As she walked into the open lobby, a loud burst of music greeted her sensitive ears. Sliding through the inner doors, Octavia paused just inside the entryway, mulberry eyes trained on the DJ as she played her guitar with wild enthusiasm. The cellist watched carefully, mind twirling in wonder at the pure energy pouring from the DJ as she performed, hair wildly shaking as she tuned more into her performance.

Octavia hadn't realized she walked forward until she was just inside the first row of seats, eyes still glued on the other musician. The DJ's wild hair was damp with sweat, and the half-tank she wore clung to every curve of the jockey's lithe form, stopping just above the black and blue barbell. Spinning around in her session, Vinyl stumbled upon noticing the cellist, the music stopping suddenly as she smiled slyly, body straightening.

"Shit, it's one already? Sorry, Octavia."

Vinyl unplugged the guitar and kicked the long cord aside before wiping the blue sweatband on her upper arm across the damp forehead, cheeks flushed with effort. Octavia smiled and moved towards the steps, finally reaching the stage and approached the DJ in a smooth motion. Vinyl slid the guitar around to rest at her lower back before absently running her hand through the wild locks.

"I didn't know you played guitar, too. What _can't_ you do?"

Vinyl chuckled and shrugged, face twisting into a wry grin.

"Eh, I have a few hobbies. I'll go get your cello."

Moving toward the piano, Vinyl lifted the guitar over her head before resting it on the piano and then disappeared through the curtains. After a moment, she reemerged, familiar case in hand. Octavia smiled at the blue-haired woman, elated as seeing the instrument again, her fingers missing it since the day before. Vinyl did as she had the past seven days, pausing to place the case before pulling the instrument free. She approached Octavia, arms outstretched to offer the instrument.

Octavia, purse still on the crook of her arm, shook her head a minute before moving to dig through the large bag. Taking out a small packet of worn papers, she offered the sheets to Vinyl. Reaching out her free hand, Vinyl gently accepted them before looking them over in curiosity.

"What's this?"

"It's my... my piece. I believe I've finished."

Vinyl looked it over, mind working to hear the notes in her head as she scanned the sheet, smile widening.

"This'll be perfect for tonight."

Confused, Octavia frowned before sliding her purse to the floor and accepting her instrument from the DJ.

"What's tonight?"

Vinyl looked up and smiled, forehead smoothing in her contentment.

"Your show at the Harwan."

Octavia blanched at the news, her hands almost dropping the instrument and its bow.

"My _what_!?"

* * *

_I really want to strive to make them as much like themselves as I can. This story is so difficult for me to write for some reason, but I do so enjoy it. Maybe I'm too used to my dramatic action. Vinyl is my favorite backgrounder, I want her to be so awesome! And just a reminder, this story does not stop at Octavia's redemption: that is merely the catalyst to get them together! This story is about what happens when you mix Vinyl with Octavia._


	3. To the Nines

Vinyl held her hands up reflexively, though the ever present smile remained.

"I said-"

"I _know_ what you _said_! My question is what does that even _mean_?"

Vinyl chuckled as she carefully handed back the sheet music to the cellist, mouth twitching into a more mischievous grin.

"What that means is you have a scheduled show for this evening. Curtain is at seven, and please... Be punctual. It's impolite to keep your fans waiting."

Vinyl grinned at the cellist, her hidden eyes surely sparkling in amusement. Octavia, still with the cello in her grasp, stepped toward the DJ, face flushed and eyes squinted in outrage.

"_You. Booked. Me. A. __**Show**_?"

Vinyl nodded. She stood quietly as she watched Octavia slowly turn to approach her cello case and lovingly stow away the large instrument. Straightening, the raven-haired cellist paused for a moment before turning around, an unknown emotion flittering across her face.

"How could you do that to me?"

Vinyl shook her head and carefully approached the upset musician, a soothing whisper escaping her lips as she moved forward. Stopping just before Octavia, Vinyl peered slightly downward at the cellist as she stood, shoulders slack in her upset. After waiting a moment for the cellist to finally look up at her, Vinyl smiled instantly.

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't think you could handle it. The longer you wait, the harder it will be for you to gather your courage. I figured, if I surprised you with it, you wouldn't have enough time to think about it and back out."

Octavia shook her head and backed up a step, suddenly uncomfortable in the space.

"Yes, Vinyl, and then what? No one comes, or I choke, or I get laughed at by the same people that were appalled at the Gala all those months ago!"

Tears pricked at her eyes and she moved to shake her head, attempting to stop the emotion she felt burning its way out of her body. Shaking, she took two steps forward, body swaying on the high heels she wore. Vinyl reached out to both steady and stop the cellist, her voice still at a low register to help calm the frazzled musician.

"Octavia, wait, stop. Look at me."

Once in the clutches of the DJ, Octavia began to cry almost uncontrollably, her body shaking violently as her mind vividly imagined the worst case scenario for the evening. She looked up at Vinyl and shook her head, confused at the blue-haired girl's action.

"I can't do this, I'm not ready- how could you do this to me?"

Vinyl shook her head and bent downward, attempting to look at Octavia from below the hair that fell across her face, successfully blocking half in the emotional turmoil. Finally catching the eyes of the cellist, Vinyl brought them to stand fully and face one another. Automatically, the jockey lifted her hands to soothe the emotional cellist, her hands gently clasping the woman's upper arms, thumbs circling.

"You _are_ ready. Finishing your piece meant you have the drive and passion to continue with your career. And your show? Sold out. People from all over Canterlot bought up the tickets, and even some people from out of town. There are people here who still respect you and revere your talent, and tonight? Tonight you're going to knock the socks off all the people from the Gala, and reaffirm your seat as Equestria's most talented cellist. Okay? Can you do that?"

Octavia shuddered as she still continued to cry, her bloodshot lavender eyes looking at the DJ as she felt her body cautiously start to unwind. Eventually the tears stopped and as the cellist sniffed, she glared at the ever-confident DJ.

"You don't know what it's like to be where I am, Vinyl Scratch."

"Yeah, I do. Trust me. Are you going to do the show tonight? Or am I gonna have to call all those people and tell them that baby Tavi decided it was too scary to play at the Harwan?"

Octavia straightened at the jab, her tear-streaked face twisting in mild irritation at the DJ.

"My name is Octavia. And no, I will do this silly show, make no mistake."

Vinyl smiled and tilted her head, glasses catching a glare from the stage lights.

"What's your name again? Octy?"

"I said it's Octavia."

Vinyl began a slow pace before the cellist, her hand going up to thoughtfully rub at her jaw line, smile barely contained.

"Octavia, huh? Sounds _familiar_, I guess. What do you do, Miss Octavia?"

Gritting her teeth, Octavia followed Vinyl with her eyes as she casually walked a circle around her, the motion drawing out her ire.

"I'm a cellist."

"A cellist? What, is that some sort of special violinist or something?"

Blowing a short breath out her nose, Octavia crossed her arms over her chest, face twitching as she closed her eyes in irritation.

"I am a renowned solo cellist with an association to the largest Orchestra in the world."

"Wait, wait. What was your name again? Something... _something_..."

Opening her eyes, she turned, mouth curled in anger.

"God _damn it_, Vinyl! My name is Octavia Primrose Melody and I am the Principal Cellist in the Canterlot Orchestra and the recipient of the National Medal of _Arts_ for outstanding contribution to my craft. And if you ask me one more silly question, I'm liable to bludgeon you with my _cello_. Do I make myself clear?"

Vinyl stopped in her casual walk, smile growing wider with each passing second. Nodding to the emotionally wound Octavia, the DJ bowed deeply.

"Crystal, my dear."

After a moment, Vinyl stood and approached Octavia, stopping just in front of the lavender-eyed woman.

"Now Octavia, take that fire in you and play my goddamn socks off."

Octavia stood perfectly still for a moment as she stared at the DJ, arms still crossed. After a long moment, Octavia's face twitched into a smile, causing the woman to shake as laughter pulsed its way through her body. She playfully nudged Vinyl before shaking her head, hands moving up to wipe the tear-streaks off her cheeks.

"You know something, Vinyl? You're one of the most unorthodox people I've ever met."

Pleased, the blue-haired woman bobbed her head before sliding back toward the piano. Hopping to sit on the large instrument, Vinyl motioned for Octavia to remove the cello from the case.

"Really, O. Play me your song, I'd like to hear it."

Octavia approached the open case and slid free the cello before approaching the chair in its place at center stage. She cast her eyes back to the DJ and smirked, red eyes cheerfully glowing.

"Well, since you've decided to make the important decisions in my life all of a sudden, I've decided to make you wait to hear my song."

Vinyl frowned suddenly, the movement catching Octavia by surprise. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Octavia stood and turned to regard the now silenced DJ.

"You made a face. What does that face mean?"

"I'm... not going to be at the show."

Octavia frowned instantly before her eyebrows turned up in anger.

"Why not? Vinyl, you've worked just as hard as I have, why wouldn't you come?"

"I'm sorry, Octavia. I've had an important gig set up since well before this. I can't... break commitment."

Eyes hardening, Octavia straightened to her full height before nodding curtly.

"Very well."

She spun and returned to her seat, face set in stone. From her perch atop the piano, Vinyl frowned before sliding downward and approached the cellist.

"Hey, Octavia-"

"That's all right, Vinyl."

She turned her face up, lavender eyes igniting.

"I suppose I'll have to learn to play without you one way or another."

Vinyl winced at the acid in the words before slowly backing up to reclaim her seat at the piano. Octavia began to play in that instance, the intense music working its way around the DJ, leaving fiery trails across her distracted conscious. Vinyl sighed heavily, discontent.

For only an hour, Octavia played, pleased enough with her performance. She turned to stand before making her way toward the case to pack up the instrument. Once secure, Octavia stood before the downcast Vinyl, face neutral. Without a word, Vinyl stood and took the cello from the woman before walking to return it to its safe place. The blue-streaked woman appeared not long after, face set as she slowly approached the waiting Octavia. The raven-haired woman tapped her foot absently, her steely gaze shifting around the auditorium as her mind raced. Turning to regard Vinyl, the lavender-eyed musician nodded before beginning her retreat for the door.

Vinyl filed out just behind Octavia, briefly stopping to make sure the doors were secure before turning toward the stone-faced performer.

"Octavia, I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, she pinned the DJ with a smoky gaze, lips twisting in a frown.

"I want you to be there. You've done so much for me already, Vinyl... It doesn't seem fair for me to be up on that stage and not have you reap the benefits of your hard work."

Vinyl scoffed, a bemused smile forming.

"I didn't do any work. All I did was throw you out of an airplane without a parachute and told you to fly."

Octavia's eyes softened at the comment, smile tugging at her lips.

"This'll be the last time we meet here at 1 o'clock, isn't it?"

Vinyl chuckled before shrugging, hands moving up to tangle in the already-wild hair.

"Probably."

Concerned at the word, Octavia shifted forward, eyebrows drawn in concentration.

"Will I never see you again, either?"

Vinyl chuckled at the cellist before gently poking at the other woman.

"Jeez, Octavia, I'm not dying. You still have my number, right? Hit me up sometime."

Chuckling to relieve the tension she felt building in her shoulders, Octavia nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, your card is still somewhere in my possession. Maybe I will call you sometime, who knows? Maybe I'll miss your horrible fashion choices. Maybe I'll even miss those _dreadful_ piercings."

Vinyl took the ribbing well, hand moving to ruffle the perfect bangs of the cellist. Octavia absently swatted at the hand, a joyful laugh erupting from her chest at the simple motion. Sobering a moment, Vinyl focused on Octavia as they stood quietly for a moment.

"Good luck tonight, Octavia Melody. Knock 'em dead for me."

The jockey offered her hand in truce to the woman, calm smile a lasting presence on her placid face. Pausing to look down at the offering, Octavia crinkled her nose as she smiled before moving to wrap the surprised DJ in a hug.

"Thank you, Vinyl Scratch, for helping me fly."

Vinyl pulled back after a moment and nodded her consent before turning to walk toward home. Octavia turned as well, unable to watch her walk away. She hailed a cab a moment later and headed toward her home, mind spinning.

* * *

Symphony stood just behind the cellist's chair, teal eyes sparkling.

"I'm so proud of you, Octavia. Truly, I'm so beyond happy that you're playing tonight."

Octavia flicked her eyes upward to look at the violinist's reflection in her mirror before sighing heavily.

"Yes, it's certainly happening quickly, isn't it?"

Confused, Symphony tilted her head.

"What's wrong, dear? You don't seem happy."

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm all right."

She pushed back from the bureau and spun, looking directly at the surprised violinist.

"Do you think this is crazy? I'm not ready for this."

Symphony smiled sweetly at her friend before gently clasping her hands in hers, attempting to reassure the frazzled musician.

"Octavia, you're ready for this. I agree with Vinyl's decision to have you play tonight. You'll do wonderfully. And besides, all of us will be there to support you. Beauty and Parish, even Lyra is coming. Frederick is an asshole and was not invited, but trust me, he won't be missed."

Octavia smiled briefly at the crack before her face fell once more. Symphony squeezed the hands in her grasp, teal eyes searching the infinitely sad face of her best friend.

"It's Vinyl, isn't it?"

The cellist jerked at hearing the name, eyes flying up to lock on the understanding gaze of her fellow strings player. Tears unwittingly sprung to the cellist's eyes, causing the lavender-eyed woman to wave her hands in an attempt to quell the flow.

"Of course it's Vinyl! She spends hours a day with me, has me work up enough courage to perform, and then leaves me to my own devices. I wanted her to be here with me, she has the most overwhelming influence- I can't even begin to explain it you, Symphony."

Smiling at the cellist, the lavender-haired violinist moved to wrap up the distraught musician in a hug, eyebrows drawing in remorseful understanding.

"Oh, Octavia. I know Vinyl tried everything she could to get here, but the timing was just off. Vinyl's never broken a commitment to perform, and as much as it is _killing_ her to miss this, she had to."

Octavia pulled back just slightly, though the violinist reflexively held tight to one of her hands. She raised her free hand and fanned at her face, the tears storming forward once more.

"God, no, not tears. I have to get ready to go."

Symphony smiled sadly at her friend before gently shaking her hand, eventually letting go. Moving to pick up the woman's performance jacket, Symphony looked over the distraught cellist.

"Vinyl knew this is what you needed, Octavia. Just remember that."

Nodding through her tears, Octavia silently moved forward to follow Symphony out and down to the car that waited to take her to the show.

* * *

Backstage, Octavia sat in her chair, eyes closed as she attempted to calm her beating heart. An uneasy feeling welled up deep within her chest and spread, snaking its way down her arms, choking out the tentative confidence the woman desperately clung to. Hearing the door open, Octavia turned and stood to regard the newcomer, nerves soothing after noticing Symphony. Without a word, the lavender-haired violinist approached only to stop just before her, kind eyes shining.

"You're gonna be great, Octavia."

Symphony brought up her hands to smooth out the small ripples on Octavia's shoulders before moving to fluff the lapels of the fitted coat. Her focus landed on the impeccable pink bowtie, her fingers moving up to gently tug on the silk, perfectly straightening it with the motion. Her eyes flicked up to land on the haunted visage of her dear friend, causing a small grin to form.

"Play like you own it, love. Don't worry about the other people, just worry about the music. The other guys be damned."

Octavia nodded at the words before leaning her forehead against the bare shoulder of her friend, the strapless dress leaving her upper body exposed to the cool air. Straightening in her spot, Octavia hardened her emotions, the tears she felt stinging her eyes dutifully disappearing. Satisfied, Symphony nodded.

"I'll see you after the show. Good luck."

The cellist watched as the woman left just as quietly as she had come, leaving Octavia alone with her thoughts. She flicked her focus to the clock, brain reminding her of how close curtain was. Taking a deep breath, Octavia approached the hardcase and stopped, eyes roaming the surface for a moment. Bending, she undid the clasped and opened the case, smile forming reflexively upon seeing the perfectly polished instrument. Carefully pulling out the cello and bow, Octavia felt the worry in her seep away, replaced with a certain feeling of contentment. Walking toward the door, she slipped through it and walked the familiar path to the stage.

Waiting for the cue, the spotlight illuminated just before her as she walked out on stage, small smile wrenching outward as the familiar tingle of a performance swept through her. Bowing gently, Octavia gracefully took her seat and positioned her cello, body flexing in tune with her movements. After a short pause, Octavia played the first note, the final remnants of doubt instantly leaving the player.

She felt the eyes of the audience on her as her performance continued onward, the ensuing feeling one of confidence instead of dread. For a moment, her eyes slipped closed, allowing her senses to focus solely on the music as she played, the melodies passing over her body like a familiar wave, leaving an enchanting tingle along her skin. Octavia shuddered gently as she reached the crescendo of one piece, the accompanying music punctuated with the overjoyed beat of her pulse. Her body shifted in time with the strikes of her bow, the practiced precision of the movement a doting familiarity to the passionate cellist.

Finishing the final portion of _Suites for Cello_, she slipped seamlessly into her own creation, body remembering the notes as she played them, chest bursting with the elation that filled her at the sound. Feeling the song around her, Octavia closed her eyes once more, losing herself in the magic of performing, relishing in the notes as she played them in rapid succession. She felt her head sway in tune with the notes, the thought bringing an illuminating smile to her already glowing visage.

As the last note drew to a lengthy close, she released the breath she hadn't realized she had held, waiting as the last of the hum echoed through the auditorium. A moment later the audience erupted into a crescendo, cheers and whistles assaulting her already-overdriven emotion. Waiting a moment to stand, Octavia finally climbed to her feet and bowed gracefully, drawing more cheers from the normally reserved audience. As she deftly left the stage and disappeared behind the curtains, tears stung at her eyes and fell for a moment before quelling, leaving a feeling of completeness in their wake.

Approaching the door to her preparation area, it was not long after that her friends burst through the door, the leading violinist snatching her up in a bear hug.

"Goodness, Octavia, that was _magnificent_!"

Laughing gently at the other woman, Octavia nodded her head, pleased.

"Thank you. Really."

Her eyes shifted to the others that accompanied the violinist, smile only standing to grow as she recognized her good friends. Approaching the harpist, Octavia wrinkled her nose at the cobalt-haired man before gratefully accepting his hug.

"Octavia, cher, that was simply breath-taking. Was that last piece your own?"

Sheepishly, she nodded.

"Yes, it was started a long time ago. Vinyl requested I finish."

Beauty squeezed between them at the moment, the sousaphone player nudging her boyfriend away to fawn over her old friend.

"I agree with Parish, love. That last piece was incredible."

Symphony approached the two after a moment, her teal eyes glowing with a contagious light.

"Octavia, Parish wants to treat you to dinner, so whenever you're ready, we can get going to D'Urbervilles to celebrate!"

Octavia laughed lightly at her friend's enthusiasm before looking again to the grinning harpist.

"Parish, you don't have to treat. I'll gladly accompany, but I'll pay my share."

Shaking his head, he nudged the cellist with a well-placed elbow.

"Nonsense, cher, it would be my pleasure."

The group continued to talk for a few minutes before a presence absently knocked at the door frame, causing all eyes to turn toward the shadowed entry. Upon recognizing the lyrist, Octavia smiled and welcomed the mint-haired girl into the room.

"Lyra, I haven't seen you in so long, thank you so much for coming."

The two embraced for a short period before Lyra broke away, a large smiling framing her kind face.

"Octavia, I'm glad to have attended. Your performance was inspiring."

The raven-haired cellist nodded her appreciation before turning toward the remaining occupants of the room. Parish approached the lyrist and smiled stunningly, emerald eyes glowing.

"Lyra, darling, we're just about to leave for dinner, care to join us?"

The mint-haired player smiled but shook her head, politely declining.

"Thank you, Par, I would, but Bonbon and I have plans."

"And where is your delectable BB this evening?"

"She ran into one of the Apples in the foyer, and they're swapping candy recipes. I know Vinyl'll be happy about that, there's caramel involved."

Hearing the name of the missing DJ, Octavia shifted backward, her smile falling slightly at the thought. Octavia lifted her lavender eyes to focus on Lyra as she absently chatted with the harpist, Beauty and Symphony, an innate sadness filtering though her body at the missing party. Hearing her name, her focus shifted over to Symphony, the violinist urging her forward to join in the conversation. Octavia nodded and straightened before her eyes were drawn toward the new figure knocking at the threshold of the door. Her eyes widened at the sight, voice stolen in shock. Vinyl pushed up from the door jamb, a confident smirk gracing full lips. The remaining occupants watched with glittering intrigue as the fully-suited DJ waltzed into the room, focus solely on the stunned cellist.

"Evening, Miss Melody. Splendid performance."

Octavia's gaze slowly took in the form of the DJ, mouth agape. Vinyl wore a black on black suit that seemed to fit like a second skin, perfectly accentuating the very effeminate body beneath the heavy, tailored fabric. The blue silk bowtie matched perfectly to a blue in her hair, adding already to the intensity of her look. Her trademark purple-lensed glasses sat snuggly over mysterious eyes, forever shielding them from view. Shaking off the shock of seeing the perfectly dressed DJ, Octavia walked forward to gently slap the jockey's arm.

"Wha- I'm standing here dressed to the nines, and you _assault_ me?"

"You lied to me, Vinyl Scratch."

Vinyl bobbed her head in understanding.

"I didn't really. When I told you I couldn't make it, I really thought I couldn't. But let's be honest, did you really think I'd leave you hanging? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Octavia frowned in confusion for a moment, black hair shaking.

"I thought you had a performance?"

"I still do. But I wanted to make sure I made it to the show. Lyra helped me get most of my stuff together so I could be here for you."

The DJ smiled brilliantly, her glasses catching the low light of the room. Octavia looked at the jockey for a long period before stepping into the blue-haired girl, arms moving up to snake around the DJ's neck as her tears finally sprung free.

"Thank you."

Octavia jerked back before snapping into the situation, her eyes moving back to focus on the four smiling musicians that watched the exchange. She released the DJ and turned to regard the others in the room, her cheeks coloring at her manners.

"I'm sorry, everyone, I seem to have forgotten my manners. This is-"

Parish nodded to the DJ and moved to bump knuckles with the woman, million-watt smile lighting his face.

"Yeah, Vinyl Scratch. How's it hangin', Pon-3?"

"Pretty wicked, Nandy. How you doing over there, Brass?"

The petite sousaphone player smiled at the DJ, violet eyes glowing.

"Phenomenal, Scratch, as usual."

The two shared a quiet laugh, the exchange further confusing the cellist.

"Wait, you all _know_ each other?"

Vinyl slid in beside the cellist, elbow going up to gently nudge the perturbed woman.

"Told ya, Tavi, I know most of the orchestra. And on that note, I really have to get going. Still some prep left before later. Heartstrings- get to steppin'. Au revoir, classy people."

With a final nudge to the cellist, Vinyl made her quiet exit, Lyra in step behind her. In their wake, Octavia turned a serious eye on the amused violinist that practically vibrated in the corner with laughter.

"You knew she was coming, didn't you? All of you did."

Symphony shook her head, hands moving up to exemplify her innocence.

"No, Octavia, we didn't. I bumped into Vinyl just as I was going back to my seat; originally, I was told she had too much to do to make it."

The cellist huffed and crossed her arms, eyes scanning the other two faces before refocusing on Symphony.

"Then what is so funny?"

"Your face when these two already knew our delinquent DJ."

Snorting, the cellist slipped between the musicians and packed up her cello before hefting it, eyes bouncing between the humored faces of her friends as she turned to pin them all with an angry gaze.

"_Whenever_ you are all ready."

* * *

Octavia and Symphony tumbled into Octavia's quiet flat many hours later, both sharing a fit of giggles at the night's memories. Once inside the quiet apartment, Symphony kicked off her heels and stumbled toward the couch, graciously collapsing on it and releasing a pleased hum as she settled. Octavia snickered at her friend's antics, the champagne she had earlier tickling her brain with its soft, fuzzy fingers. Undoing her bowtie and shrugging off the suit coat, Octavia collapsed beside the violinist, each of them bursting out in a new fit of chuckles. Symphony turned slightly, glassy teal eyes moving to look at the cellist.

"Hey, Tav, got jammies?"

Chuckling at the slightly slurred speech of her dearest friend, Octavia absently waved her hand before responding with an equal slur.

"In the... dresser, bottom drawer?"

Symphony rolled off the couch, careful of the silk dress that clung to her every curve, and continued toward Octavia's bedroom. Reemerging just a few moments later, she headed back to the couch and melted on the cushions, face morphing into an exhausted sight of pure happiness. Octavia smiled down at the tipsy violinist before she too leaned backward and undid the top two buttons of her undershirt, attempting to loosen the normally fitted cloth.

"Hey, Octavia, you were... awesome tonight."

Grinning, the cellist in question lolled her head to the side to regard the other woman.

"I was so... nervous. Just glad to have gotten it out of the way."

"Yeah, and even Vinyl showed up. Good day all 'round."

"I cannot believe you got me... drunk. This... is unacceptable."

Symphony chuckled at the cellist before ruffling the already tousled hair, drawing a lengthy laugh from the raven-haired woman.

"Have some fun in life! So we got a lil toasty, who cares?"

Octavia only nodded and hummed before pausing, the silence dragging out before both collapsed into more giggles. The cellist shifted further into the couch, her body relaxing completely as she lay sprawled across the plush top of the sofa. After the giggles subsided, she tossed another look to the relaxed violinist, hand moving over to gently shove the violinist's side.

"You know, Vinyl looks good in a suit."

Symphony cackled at the statement, face crinkling in a smile.

"Heck _yes_ she does."

Octavia flushed at the response, already ruddy cheeks growing more red. Her eyes fluttered closed, the alcohol in her system sneaking its way through her brain.

"I'm glad she came. 's good to see her, happy she made it. Good little DJ."

The half-dozing Symphony nudged Octavia, a grunt accompanying the motion.

"Go get comfy, 'fore you get too tired."

Octavia nodded before hefting to her feet and staggering toward her bedroom. Changing quickly, and with some mild difficulty, she headed back out to the living room, a snort escaping her as she focused on the fetal violinist. Moving around the coffee table, Octavia nudged the other woman over before collapsing back into her spot, the warmth of the cloth causing her to chuckle. Symphony peeked up at the cellist and smiled, glassy eyes alight with mischief.

"Scratch ain't so bad, eh? Big ol' softy."

Octavia, eyes closed, nodded slightly.

"She's incre-dible."

Symphony nodded, a shady smile passing her lips before she slipped further into unconsciousness. Feeling Octavia shuffle beside her, the violinist let out an amused chuckle before finally succumbing to sleep, the cellist not long behind her.

* * *

An incessant ringing eventually pulled Octavia from her alcohol induced slumber, causing the cellist to groan loudly as she eventually came to. Taking a moment to glance around, she noticed her couch she spent the night on, and then focused on the violinist as she lay beneath the table, snoring softly, throw pillow across her chest. Grumbling, Octavia absently reached for the cell phone on the coffee table and answered it.

"Yes, hello?"

_"Good morning, Starshine, this is the office of Doctor Scratch calling. We'd like to survey your time with the Spin Doctor, do you have a moment to answer a few quick questions?"_

Octavia grinned into the phone before stifling a yawn. She curled back up on the couch and positioned the phone just so, smiling growing wider.

"I don't mean to be rude, but isn't it a little early for a follow up survey?"

_"Early? It's almost noon."_

Octavia shot up on the couch, head snapping to the side to peer out the crack in the curtains. Seeing blazing sunlight, Octavia hurried off the couch toward her room, motions frantic.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't know it was so late! I have an appointment with Mr. Record this afternoon! I'm so glad you called me, Vinyl, but I have to go- call you later-bye!"

Octavia tossed the phone on her bed as she approached the closet and picked out an outfit, hoping she wouldn't be too late. Getting a quick shower, Octavia burst from the bedroom, dressed, save for the heels she searched for. Noticing the still sleeping violinist, Octavia kicked gently at the foot, hoping to wake the other woman. Hearing a muffled groan, Octavia smiled quickly before returning to her search.

"Symphony, get up! It's almost 12:30, and I have to meet Record at Tasse de Thé! How much did we _drink_ last night?"

The violinist slowly uncurled from beneath the table and stood on shaky legs before stretching languidly.

"I guess enough to have a good time and to knock us out. And calm down, Octavia, you'll get there."

Finally finding the heels she sought, she sat on the couch to quickly put them on before standing to gather her phone and purse. Stopping just enough to look at Symphony, Octavia opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Symphony, I've got to go. Do lock up when you leave, and please call Vinyl and apologize for me, I hung up on her to get ready. I'll see you later, bye!"

With that, she slammed the door shut, leaving Symphony alone in the vast apartment. Smiling to herself, the sleepy violinist picked up Octavia's house phone and dialed a number from memory, pleased when the DJ picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Scratch. Octavia told me to call you and apologize for her for hanging up on you."

_"Yeah, she practically lost her marbles when I told her what time it was. You guys have fun getting wasted last night?"_

"I wouldn't say _wasted_-"

_"Babe, you called me at 4 this morning and asked me if I had beans in a can, and then demanded I set them free. I thought the other three were dying in the background because they were laughing so hard."_

The violinist snorted, vaguely remembering the four of them calling around to different people for different things. Parish and Beauty had eventually called it a night and the string players had hailed a cab to get back to Octavia's. Still, the night had been solid, and much needed by the musicians. Symphony smiled into the phone, free hand playing with messy bangs.

"I guess I can remember that. What are you doing?"

_"Waiting on a call. Not important. Lunch?"_

"Love to. Let me get back to my place, shower and get dressed. Meet me at 1:30."

_"Yes, ma'am. See you later."_

Hanging up the phone, the violinist retrieved her clothes from the night before and deftly left the apartment, locking up as she left. Hailing a cab on the street, she eventually made it back to her apartment and changed before heading downstairs to wait for the DJ.

* * *

Octavia slid into the tea shop just before 1 o'clock, lavender eyes casually searching the cafe before landing on the man she sought. His perfectly styled blue hair seemed to glow with an inner luster, and the gray eyes he had locked on her danced with inner glee. Approaching with an air of confidence, Octavia smiled as he stood to greet her, hand going out automatically.

"Mr. Record, it's an honor to finally meet you."

The man's smile was genuine as he heartily shook her hand, steel eyes glowing in the light.

"Miss Melody, a pleasure. I heard your show at the Harwan last night was a smashing success?"

Pleased, she nodded and sat in the chair he dutifully pulled out for her before taking a seat as well, fixing her with an intrigued gaze.

"Yes, sir. I'm very relieved that it was a definite success. But I can't take all the credit for my performance. I had help in my preparations."

He nodded before taking a sip of his tea, mysterious gray eyes looking at her from under the perfectly placed blue bangs.

"Yes, Vinyl Scratch called my people and booked your show; luckily the time slot hadn't been filled. I was originally perplexed as to why you hadn't accepted the invitation to perform at my wife's charity benefit this year, but Vinyl offered a brief explanation to me. I was thrilled to hear you wanted to play at the theatre again!"

She smiled, face flushing at the compliment.

"I'm glad you brought up the event, sir. You see... I was wondering if the invitation was still valid?"

His eyes danced with joy, smile lighting up his features.

"Why, yes, Miss Melody. It would do my heart well to hear you perform at Camille Violoncelle's charity dinner. A member of our board put all her faith in you, knowing of your talent and passion for the instrument. My wife would have loved your performance."

Tears unwittingly stung at her eyes at the compliment, her mind again shifting to the first time she saw the woman play, the idea of her loving her performance settling comfortably over her.

"I'm very honored. I will not let you down, I assure you. Thank you for this opportunity, and for allowing me the honor of playing in the Harwan."

Record smiled, the motion causing his eyes to wrinkle in delight.

"Absolutely, Miss Melody. Please, give my regards to your father. I look forward to seeing you in the future."

They both stood and shook hands once more before he led her out of the restaurant. Bidding her a farewell, she watched as a black limo pulled up beside him. And as he slid into the vehicle, he tossed her one last smile before closing the door and being whisked away toward another engagement.

Elated, Octavia breathed easy before turning and slipping back inside the shop, face plastered with a permanent smile. Looking over the barista, her lavender eyes sparkled.

"French Earl Grey, please."

Pausing to wait as the drink was prepared, she dug the phone out of her purse and hovered over the new contact, hand hesitating. After a moment, she eventually accepted her disposable cup and turned to leave, phone in hand, a distraught look suddenly marring her otherwise peaceful face. Quickly tapping the button she blew out a quick breath before placing the phone to her ear and waited, hoping for a familiar voice.

_"Oh, hello Miss Melody. Alcohol have ya sleepin' in late?"_

Octavia smiled into the phone, lips twisting in a wry grin.

"I may have gotten a little into celebrating last night. Are you free this afternoon?"

_"Actually, Symphony and I were just about to get some food, you want in?"_

"Oh, if you and Symphony already have plans, I can-"

_"Yeah, shaddup. We'll be there in a bit to pick you up. Still at the tea shop, right?"_

"Yes, still here."

_"Awesome. Be there in a bit."_

Octavia nodded before ending the call and exhaling deeply, face drawn in thought. A short time later, a cab pulled up outside the tea shop, allowing Vinyl to kick open the door and address the cellist.

"Get in if you ever want to see your precious iguana again!"

The cellist stood there for a moment, mouth slack in shock at the DJ's public outburst. Seeing the blue-haired woman's tongue curling mischievously across her upper lip, Octavia shook off the shock and leveled the DJ with a tumultuous glare.

"I beg your pardon, madam?"

"I mean... Good afternoon, Octavia, our meter is running. Get your ass in this cab."

Chuckling despite herself, the cellist slowly approached the cab and waited as Vinyl slid over, allowing the raven-haired musician enough space to fit in the back seat with the two other occupants. Settling into her seat, she tossed a look over her shoulder to the DJ as the driver pulled into traffic.

"You know, Vinyl, you could attempt _some_ sort of decorum in public."

"Nah, I like the looks you give me when I say outrageous things."

The DJ nudged the cellist, mouth spreading into a playful grin. Symphony peaked over the DJ's shoulder before snaking her hand around the jockey to snag Octavia's cup.

"What'd you get this time, Octavia?"

"Oh, French Earl."

Wrinkling her nose, she handed the cup back to the cellist, mouth twisting in a disgusted frown.

"No, thanks. Too strong for me."

Vinyl passed her attention between the two before snagging the cup and taking a sip of the warm liquid, a pleased hiss escaping her after the swig. She wiggled her hips to better position her body in the middle seat, torso moving to recline against the back. Turning toward the critical Octavia, she offered the cup back to her.

"It needs more rose and a pinch of honey, but otherwise, not bad."

The cellist flushed at the response, her body tingling at the heat flaring between her and the DJ as they sat pressed together in the small space of the cab. Seeing their destination, Octavia let out a sigh and turned toward the other two, lavender eyes twinkling.

"Oh, good, we're here."

After the cab shifted toward the curb and stopped, Octavia quickly piled out and turned, waiting patiently as the other two vacated the cab. Vinyl, after handing the driver his fare, turned her attention to the two strings players.

"Let's eat!"


	4. Pipe Wrench

"Heartstrings, I'm going to crawl through this phone and slap the life out of you."

_"Good luck getting those hips through that tiny phone. And come on, you know I'm just kidding. You've been all sulky because Octavia's been busy. 'Octavia's busy, when do I get to see Octavia, life is sooo hard.'"_

"I do not act or sound like that, idiot."

_"Oh, right. It's more like 'I have such feels for the super hot cellist with the sweet ass legs that hasn't even noticed me really yet, WOE IS ME.'"_

"I will not humor you with a response, you vile overlord. I'm going to bed. Make sure you check your closet for zombified DJ murderers, or you could get got."

_"Say 'hi' to your girlfriend when you get around to seein' her, Scratch! LOVE YOUR FACE, SEE YOU TOMORROW FOR OUR VG MARATHON! BYE!"_

Vinyl hung up the call and ambled slowly into her room, face scrunched in displeasure, body devoid of any real energy. She had been up the entire night and day before and still had not been able to sleep. Almost noon, and the DJ was forcing herself to finally attempt to lie down and catch the rest that had been alluding her for almost two days. Stripping out of her clothes, Vinyl turned down the covers to the large bed and sighed happily, body already anticipating the feel of the luxurious mattress. Slipping under the covers, Vinyl moaned quietly as the cool silk soothed her burning skin, gently cradling the soft shell in a calming embrace. Bloodshot carmine eyes fluttered closed after a moment, a wide smile forming on her face as her body finally began to relax.

For a few moments she laid, body tingling in anticipatory giddiness of the sleep she so desperately craved. The silence of the dark room was suddenly shattered by a thumping bass beat, the wubs from the offending device echoing deeply through the room. The DJ let loose a whine as she turned her head toward the charging cell just beside her bed, eyes falling shut in defeat. Forcing her body to turn, she grabbed the phone off the nightstand and answered it, barely suppressed groan causing her voice to drop an octave.

"Scratch.."

_"Hello, Vinyl. Did I wake you?"_

Sitting up at hearing the soft accent of the caller, Vinyl scrubbed at her eyes with her free hand.

"Nah, girl. I'm up. What's shakin'?"

_"I'm sorry it's been so long since we've spoken- my schedule was bombarded with people wanting my company at various events. I've-"_

"No problemo, Octavia. You don't gotta report to me. People been cool with you getting back to playing, I guess? Your popularity must have skyrocketed again."

_"Yes, well. You know how people can be, they want what's hot and in."_

Vinyl chuckled to herself and resettled under the covers, her exposed skin prickling as a sudden chill passed over her. The red-eyed DJ propped her phone against her cheek as she curled up, eyes attempting to close against her will.

"Yeah, I hear ya. So what's up?"

_"Well... I was wondering if you were at all busy today?"_

"I'm pretty wide open, just a concert I wanted to go to later tonight. You?"

She could practically hear Octavia think through the silence that stretched on for a moment, allowing the DJ a moment of content. Eventually, the cellist spoke up, cutting into Vinyl's focus.

_"Actually, I was curious to know if you'd like to spend the day together. I need to escape the monotony, my mind has been spinning for days. I've called off two appointments just this afternoon for some time to breathe."_

Vinyl was sitting up again, her interest piqued at spending the day with the raven-haired cellist. It had been almost three weeks since she had lunch with the two strings players, and all subsequent contact had been rebuffed by the cellist's busy schedule. Vinyl's smile brightened at the aspect as she was already throwing the blanket off her bare legs.

"So you want to play hooky? I am _so_ game!"

The jockey heard the other woman laugh gently on the other end, the sound causing an echoing wave of elation to spread through her like wildfire.

_"I wouldn't be _opposed_ to some sort of adventure today..."_

Vinyl paused in her step, smile growing even larger at the words. Still, she maintained her composure, even as she happily paced the hardwood of her bedroom, legs moving her in a small circle beside her bed.

"Adventure is my middle name. I just need a shower and I'll come pick you up. You at the tea shop or something?"

_"No, I'm at home. I've been playing a little this morning, and I'm just finishing some tea."_

"Okay, you do that, and I'll wash off my day-old dirt and throw some clothes on. And where is it you reside, prissy pants?"

_"I live at the Waldorf, number 614."_

Vinyl, who had grabbed a pen and paper to write down the address, chuckled as she straightened at the information.

"Shit, that's like, three blocks away. I'll be there in a bit. Make sure you wear practical shoes!"

Octavia peered down at the phone in her hand and then at the black Manolo stilettos she wore, her perfectly sculpted eyebrows crinkling in thought as she heard the DJ disconnect the call.

* * *

Vinyl finished tying the laces to her knee-high blue boots before bouncing upward and approached the coffee table, eyes set on the half-gone cup of caffeine and sugar that awaited her. She wiggled her body, attempting to quickly drain herself of the lingering exhaustion she felt pulling at her conscious. Downing the rest of the drink in one fell swoop, the jockey bounded into the kitchen to deposit the cup before turning on her heel to return to the living room. Snatching up her glasses, she slid them snuggly over her bloodshot eyes and nodded in satisfaction before grabbing at the small set of keys just beside her mail.

Rocketing herself back toward her bedroom, the blue-streaked woman kicked at the door and trotted toward her bedside table to pick up her charged phone, sliding it deftly into her front pocket. Stopping quickly to make the bed into a semi-decent state, she grabbed at her earphones and connected them to the jack on her phone. Taking one more second to check her appearance in the mirror, she grinned at what she saw, mostly pleased at the sight. The skin-tight, dark blue jeans that tucked into her boots clung perfectly to her and were torn in all the right places, tastefully adding an edge to her already frayed style. The blue and white leather studded belt was partially visible from beneath the hem of a comfortable black tank, the large reverse quaver buckle glinting wonderfully in the filtering sunlight of the room.

Vinyl snatched her thick-banded watch and put it on as she walked back toward the front door, smile glowing despite the glaring exhaustion she felt settling in her bones. Pausing a final time, Vinyl carefully picked up the piano-charm necklace she wore and slid it around her neck, fingers easily hooking it in place. Taking a final look around, Vinyl picked up a few more things and finally opened her door and stepped out, turning to quietly close and lock the heavy wooden door. Making quick work of the hallway, Vinyl opted for the stairs in an attempt to keep her body at a higher level of activity, and she quickly descended the few levels.

Hidden red eyes peered thoughtfully at the watch on her wrist, the time causing a mischievous grin to spread.

"Octavia won't mind me stopping by a little sooner than expected, right?"

* * *

Vinyl popped out of the elevator and strolled leisurely down the hall. She peered thoughtfully at the numbers as she walked by, pausing just slightly at each one. Eventually arriving at the correct door, Vinyl rapped her knuckles gently on the polished wood of the opposing object before withdrawing her hand and tucking it easily into her front pocket. She rocked on the balls of her feet as she waited patiently for the cellist to open the door. A loud bang from inside the apartment gathered the DJ's wandering attention, and the muffled scream had her plowing through the door in a panic.

"Oct-"

The cellist was sitting on her kitchen counter, wide lavender eyes looking in horror at the waves of water currently pouring out from beneath her sink. Vinyl dropped her cargo at the threshold and rushed toward the water, pausing long enough to stuff her cell into the shocked cellist's hands before dropping down toward the flood. Sliding on her knees through the water, Vinyl opened the cabinets and was greeted by a wall of the rushing stream, momentarily blinding her sight from the spewing break in the plumbing. Thankful she was wearing her glasses, she lifted her hands and quickly reached through the geyser to fumble blindly with the shut off valve. Dropping her head down, Vinyl ducked below the water and lunged forward, slippery fingers finally finding purchase on the knob as she violently twisted her wrist.

Turning the spigot quickly, Vinyl cursed colorfully as the water finally weakened before stilling to a humble drip. Letting out a breath that sounded oddly similar to a beast-like growl, Vinyl unfolded her long frame from beneath the cramped space of the sink, her bent elbows knocking cleaning bottles down as she detangled herself. Once free of the cramped space, she sat back on her heels and shook the droplets free that clung to the wild tips of her now soaked hair, ineffectively clearing her of the cold water that currently clung to her skin. Half turning toward the red-faced Octavia, Vinyl blew tiny droplets from her lips before smirking up at her companion.

"What the hell'd you do, call the pipe a mean name?"

Octavia looked down at the small lake on her floor before looking back up at the wet Vinyl and smiled sheepishly.

"No, I... I don't know what happened. I was washing my teacup when I heard a horrible sound..."

Vinyl attempted to wipe her wet hands on her equally soaked jeans and grimaced at the lack of progress. Standing slowly, so as not to slip in the large puddle, she turned her torso toward Octavia before a small chuckle escaped her trembling lips.

"I think you're emotionally abusive to your plumbing."

Octavia smiled kindly at the words before her eyes dropped to scan the jockey. Not an inch of the spin doctor's front was dry, and the already tight fitting clothes seemed to hug her body even moreso than before. The lavender gaze slowed as her focus steadied on the clear outline of the jockey's navel piercing that stood out against the thin, wet material currently covering the well-toned stomach. Frowning slightly, Octavia turned her lips up in thought before her eyes shifted passed the slowly rolling droplets covering the neck and face of the drenched jockey before eventually reconnecting with the ever-present glasses of her musical friend.

"Goodness, Vinyl, I'm sorry! I'll get you a towel!"

Before the cellist could step down into the puddle, Vinyl whipped her hand out to stop her.

"Don't worry about it. I'll run to the hardware store and pick up the stuff to fix your sink. You just avoid the ocean, and I'll be back in a bit."

Vinyl turned to walk back toward the door, her heavy boots making small splashing sounds as she walked through the mass of water. Stopped just at the edge of the tile, Vinyl hesitated, eyes looking angrily down at her wet boots. Weakly, Octavia threw the hand towel at the DJ as she stood thinking, a small smile forming as Vinyl turned and caught it without effort. Putting the towel on the plush carpet, Vinyl dried the soles of her boots as well as she could before she made slow work of the carpet separating her from freedom, mindful of the water that still rolled down her body in an attempt to escape.

Stopping at the door, Vinyl turned to regard the still-unsure cellist.

"Try not to get too wet. I won't be too long."

Octavia nodded weakly before watching Vinyl leave as quickly as she had come.

* * *

A little more than a half hour later, and Vinyl was shuffling through the door, plumbing supplies in hand. Her clothes can dried to a less-wet state, though she was still uncomfortably damp in the sticky clothes. Vinyl smiled wide at Octavia as she stood at the edge of the kitchen, conflicted eyes staring intently at the group of towels currently covering her floor. While Vinyl was away, Octavia had attempted to clear the water as best she could, and she had removed all the supplies from beneath the sink to allow easier access to the makeshift plumber.

Setting down her bag, Vinyl quickly looked over the sea of towels before acknowledging the strings player.

"Good job, O. I'm just waiting on uhh, my buddy Cross to drop off some tools. I... assumed you had zero in your apartment."

Octavia turned her head, face warped in humored disbelief.

"Why, Vinyl. You should have asked."

"...you have tools somewhere?"

Octavia hesitated before grinning sweetly at the DJ.

"No, I don't. I may have a small screwdriver somewhere, but... I'm sorry, Vinyl. I wasn't planning for our fun, adventurous day to start out wet and... under a sink."

Her voice trailed off as the sculpted eyebrows drew tightly together in her guilt and upset. Vinyl only laughed it off and moved to kneel before the sink again, damp head shaking in amusement at the delicate cellist.

"Chillax, homeslice. Doctor V will have your mess all cleaned up in a jiffy."

Her cellphone, that Octavia had safely placed on the coffee table, began to ring, signaling the arrival of the tool-bearing Cross. Vinyl stood up as Octavia bent to gather the ringing phone and closed the distance between them. Vinyl accepted the phone before answering it quickly.

"Yo, Cross, you here?... Yeah, 6th floor. Meet you at the elevator."

She gave the phone back to Octavia and quickly left the apartment, only to return a moment later with a small box of tools. Holding up the tools in mild victory, Vinyl headed back toward the sink; she gathered a few tools and knelt down before twisting over and sliding underneath the cramped space. The red-eyed jockey grimaced as she settled, the wet frame of the cabinet painfully digging into her back, surely leaving a wet spot in its wake. Octavia, in her curiosity, had stepped nimbly over Vinyl and hopped atop the counter as the two-tone musician shifted her hips to give better leverage on the pipe.

A metallic clang and a slew of creative curse words had the cellist blushing and casually leaning over to look more at the DJ.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Vinyl?"

"Yeah, you got a fucking hacksaw?"

Octavia straightened at that and thought for a moment before the sound of laughter wafted up to her. Her dark lavender eyes focused on the visible legs as they shook with the jockey's snarky laughter. Vinyl cursed again before wiggling her body free of the confining space and cast a seemingly annoyed look up at the cellist.

"Do you at least have a flashlight?"

Octavia nodded and slid down before climbing over the DJ once more to disappear down the hallway. A few moments later, she came back into view, large black Maglite in hand. Vinyl nodded her approval and waved the player back over.

"You're gonna have to hold it for me, that little flashlight Cross gave me ain't doin' jack squat."

Octavia nodded enthusiastically, face breaking into a large smile at being able to assist the DJ. Vinyl again laid back and slid her body under the sink. She lifted a finger to point where she needed the light.

"Right here, as steady as you can. I have to get this jacked up pipe out of the way. Jeez, when was the last time these were looked at?"

Octavia nodded quietly, forehead set in concentration as she point the strong beam at the rusted pipes. She watched in mute fascination as the DJ lifted her well-toned arms up to set the wrench against the rusted connection before coiling her core and pushed, voice coming out in a growl as the jockey attempted to turn the busted connector. From her position beside Vinyl's hip, Octavia could see the muscles in the jockey's taller body twitch and shift with the effort, drawing the eyes of the cellist in with distracting gravity.

Eventually, the rusted pipe had given way, causing the DJ to jerk painfully with the failing seal, her elbow knocking the inside of the cabinet as her body fell back against the lip of the sink. She hissed in discomfort, which instantly worried the focused Octavia.

"Honestly, Vinyl, are you okay?"

Grumbling incoherently, Vinyl regained her relaxed position as she continued to twist the pipe wrench in hopes of dislodging the smug pipe.

"Yeah, Tav. Fine."

After a few more tense moments, Vinyl tossed the busted P trap out from under the sink before eventually pulling herself out for a quick breather. Black and orange-red particles littered the DJ's arms and chest, a few even having enough nerve to take refuge on the irritated face of the blue-streaked woman. Absently wiping her hands on a dirty rag, she jerked her head toward the supplies, white teeth standing out against the smudges on the sarcastic face.

"Octavia, be a love and fetch me that nonsense so I can reassemble your blasted sink."

The raven-haired musician bit her lip to keep from laughing as she stood to retrieve the requested items. She returned to her seat on the floor and held the bag open for the grumpy DJ; Vinyl picked through the items before finding what she looked for. She sighed before shifting her body back into the cramped space, eventually waving her finger for Octavia to shine the light.

For long minutes they worked in silence, the cellist handing the needed items to Vinyl as they were required. The force of the water had misaligned one of the pipes, which called for Vinyl to curse steadily as she continued her work. Eventually though, Vinyl had finished wrapping the seal around the trap and slid it into place before tightening it in an almost hateful motion. She scurried out from under the sink and rolled to her knees, back protesting at the uncomfortable position. Absently waving her hand at the sink, she focused her hidden eyes on the nervous cellist.

"It's now or never, Octy. Flip-a the switch-a."

Snorting at the silly words, Octavia stood and cautiously approached the sink. She placed an unsteady hand on the tap before exhaling and quickly turning the knob. For a second, there was just a gurgle, before the water came rushing out with the proper force, the simple motion drawing an excited squeal from the normally reserved cellist.

"Oh my stars, you fixed it!"

Vinyl nodded slowly, the exhaustion from her morning knocking gently at the backs of her eyes. She cracked her back into place and twisted this way and that, attempting to loosen the tense muscles. Moving to look at her watch, she frowned before sighing heavily.

"Ah, damn it."

Octavia turned her still-excited attention to the DJ and pouted as she watched the large watch slip off the DJ's wrist. Realization dawned on her as Vinyl stood, sullen, at the busted timepiece.

"Oh, Vinyl... your watch."

"It's cool. Forgot I was wearing it."

Vinyl knelt to collect the trash from the new equipment and deftly tossed the watch in the trash bag before tying it closed. Octavia frowned but bent to help pick up the wet towels. After the quick clean up, Vinyl stood in the newly dry kitchen, hands at her hips, and snickered.

"Okay, since we've now wasted like, two friggin' hours on your sink, are you ready to go out and have some _actual_ fun?"

Lavender eyes lit up as full lips twisted into an excited smile.

"Absolutely."

"Good."

The DJ closed the tool box and tossed it under the organized sink before turning back toward the door. Stooping to pick up what she had originally entered with, her face morphed into a mischievous mask, broken only when Vinyl began to laugh. Octavia eyed the object warily, stomach tensing at what it represented.

"Vinyl... please tell me that's not a motorcycle helmet."

* * *

The DJ pulled up smoothly to the curb and stopped gently before killing the engine of her bike. The cellist, who had clung almost painfully to the DJ in the short commute, lifted her head reluctantly from the jockey's shoulder. Vinyl chuckled as she flipped down the kickstand and shifted her hips to better support the weight of the woman that was practically attached to her.

"Was that really so bad, Octavia? We only went four blocks."

With a trembling hand, Octavia straightened slightly before warily moving her booted foot toward the ground. Once anchored for a minute, the muted cellist slid off the bike and stumbled before regaining her footing; Vinyl slid off the machine and removed her helmet in a fluid motion.

"You know, we _can_ take some cabs today if you're really uncomfortable with it."

"N-no... I-I'll be okay... Once I can... feel my legs."

Laughing heartily, Vinyl approached the cellist and wrapped her arm around her shoulders as she led them toward the front doors. Snapping out of her shock, Octavia looked up in wonder at the large building.

"Vinyl, you live in the Astoria?"

"Yep. Last couple'a years now. We'll only be here a sec, I just want to get changed."

Amazed, Octavia nodded dumbly as she walked through the front doors, the large helmet still planted firmly on her head. Vinyl playfully nudged the cellist as they waited for the elevator, lenses sparkling merrily in the bright lights of the lobby.

"You look cute in a motorcycle helmet, O."

Blushing furiously at the comment, Octavia casually slid the helmet off and shook free her hair, perfectly manicured nails brushing through the soft bangs. Vinyl swallowed gently at the sight, mouth smiling reflexively. They both entered the elevator at the same time before Vinyl tapped the '4' button and leaned casually against the wall. Octavia swung the helmet back and forth as she nervously wrung her hands, her flushed cheeks burning gently in the rear of her conscious. With hooded eyes, Vinyl looked over the cellist and smiled warmly at the meek woman. With a ding, the heavy metal doors opened, allowing both musicians to skip easily into the hallway. Making quick work of the long hallway, Vinyl coasted around the corner and stopped outside her door. Quickly selecting the right key, she was turning the tumbler and stepping inside, cellist in step.

Tossing her helmet on the couch, Vinyl flopped down on the overstuffed sofa and began to undo the high laces of her blue boots. Octavia walked casually around the living room, impressed.

"You have a very nice place, Vinyl. Not at all what I was expecting..."

"Were you expecting a hovel, with stuff lying around and basic chaos?"

"...I wouldn't say _hovel_."

Vinyl snorted out a laugh before sliding her second foot free of the boot. Without thinking, she stood and pulled the damp tank over her head, playfully shaking her hair as it settled wildly. Octavia turned quickly at the sight, cheeks burning at the casual act of the relaxed DJ. Vinyl continued toward the bedroom before calling over her shoulder.

"Back in a sec!"

Octavia, after standing still for a long minute, released the breath she had been holding and turned back around. She approached the couch and sat, curious eyes still wandering around the apartment. She tilted her head at the large, covered object in the corner, mind drifting with her thoughts as she disappeared into herself for a moment. Vinyl reappeared a few minutes later, dressed in equally tight black jeans and a white tank. She stopped suddenly once she noticed the spacey Octavia, feet taking her toward the prone cellist. Vinyl sat on the coffee table across from the black-haired player and reached for one of the boots before carefully brushing her hand across Octavia's left knee.

Jumping almost out of her skin, Octavia focused her eyes on the smiling DJ and playfully slapped the jockey's arm.

"You scared me, Vinyl."

"Sorry."

She retied the second boot and then shot up, energy returning with vigor.

"You ready to go have some fun now, Mel!?"

The cellist in question wrinkled her nose at the newest nickname.

"My name's-"

"I know, I know. _Octavia._ I'll get a nickname for you yet, believe it!"

She grabbed her helmet and bag off the couch and then tugged the other woman by the hand and pulled her to stand. Octavia followed just behind her company as they both strode out of the apartment.

"So where are we going first?"

Smiling brightly, Vinyl threaded her arm through Octavia's and leaned in suspiciously.

"You'll see."

* * *

Vinyl coasted to a stop just outside their destination and sighed happily as she looked up at the building. Octavia, head buried between the DJ's shoulder blades, relaxed slightly as she felt the bike shut off.

"Are we... there?"

Vinyl nodded and grabbed at the hands locked around her waist and gently pulled them apart. Still holding one of Octavia's hands, Vinyl slid from her seat and turned toward Octavia, face flushed and eyes closed tightly.

"Come on, you big puss. We're here, you can breathe now."

Octavia relaxed just slightly as she blinked her eyes open, violet orbs bright in the glittering sunlight. She cast her eyes to Vinyl and then to the rather nondescript building just behind her, her face morphing into confused skepticism.

"Where are we?"

Vinyl slid her helmet off and reached her hand for Octavia's, allowing a quick moment for the cellist to remove the headgear and hand it over. Connecting them and tossing both over the handlebars, Vinyl offered a steady hand to the still seated cellist. Octavia gave her hand to the ever-grinning DJ, uncertain still about the vehicle beneath her. Simply enough, she threw her leg over and dismounted cleanly, stumbling just a little in the last second before standing firmly on her own two feet. With a giddy smile, Vinyl tugged the hand still in her grasp and pulled Octavia toward the brick building.

"Vinyl, what is this place?"

Her searching eyes scanned the building's exterior for any sign, but only saw the sign '5C' done up in common, neon lights that crawled halfway up the building.

"...what's '5C?'"

Vinyl laughed out loud at the question before opening the door and pulled the cellist inside. Octavia's mouth opened in shock as she absorbed her surroundings, eyes widening at the many sights and sounds of the massive building. Vinyl laughed once more before guiding the dazed musician toward a small booth to the side. She released her grip on Octavia and shifted the bag she carried to her back to reach in her pocket for her wallet. Placing a bill on the counter, she smiled widely at the clerk.

"Change it up for me, Carnivale."

The elderly man smirked and nodded before sliding the bill off the counter, only to replace it with a hefty bag of coins a moment later. Octavia, from just behind the DJ's shoulder, frowned at the hefty sack.

"Vinyl, if you'd like, I can chip in-"

Vinyl snatched up the bag before spinning around to keep her shouldered bag out of reach of the cellist.

"I said you could bring your purse if you _really_ needed to, but I told you: I'm treating today. And don't you dare think otherwise."

Octavia frowned and motioned to the large trove of coins the DJ still held.

"That was a good deal of money you just turned into simple pocket change, what's this even for? And what's 5C?"

The older man behind the counter chortled at the bereaved Octavia, his creamy orange eyes twinkling in the flashing lights of the building.

"Vinyl, who is this marvelous young lady?"

"Oh, Carny, this is my friend Octavia Melody. You know, Cellist Extraordinaire."

His smiled widened beneath the gray mustache as he reached his hand out in pleasant greeting. Smiling through her confusion, she moved forward to shake his hand.

"You... know of my work?"

The question was tentative, unsure of whether he was being sincere or just polite. Again, the man chuckled.

"No, ma'am. I've heard your music, you play marvelously. And to answer your question, 5C means-"

"Carmine Carnivale's Crazy Convivial 'Cade."

Octavia blinked at the mouthful before laughing gently at the name.

"I can see how that can be a pain to relay."

Vinyl smiled before nodding to the man and slid her hand into Octavia's once more.

"You can explore in a second, I want you to play Alien Apathy 7 with me!"

Octavia blanched at the name as Vinyl led her through the boisterous arcade.

"That... doesn't sound promising."

Vinyl stuck her tongue, ball and all, out at the cellist before winding her way through the many machines on the floor before stopping at her desired console. After released the cellist, Vinyl shifted her bag strap to cross over her chest before digging in the coin bag for the required number of tokens. She gestured to Octavia to pick up the blaster as she loaded the coins; Octavia frowned deeply but did as asked and picked up the neon blue gun. The machine made a noise as the last coin was slid into the slot, the large screen jumping to life before her very eyes, causing her to flinch unexpectedly.

Vinyl straightened and smirked at the cellist as she stood, tense and still, blaster dangling from her left hand, as her wide eyes scanned the shifting scenes of the game. Vinyl slid in behind her and nudged at the gun, signaling for Octavia to lift it. She did as instructed, and looked at the screen and the bouncing crosshairs, her eyebrows drawing even tighter against her forehead.

"Vinyl... is this some sort of gory, killing, shooting all-violence-and-no-fun game?"

"Yep. Now relax, spread your feet, and aim."

"Vinyl, I'm not comfortable with killing... things."

"They're alien monsters that look nothing like _anything_ you'll ever see in your lifetime. I have to teach you how to shoot, there's a tutorial."

Octavia cast her eyes back to the screen and attempted to do as told and forced her body to relax slightly. Her eyes focused on the screen and the blue crosshairs as it moved along with her. Exhaling shortly, she rolled her neck and prepared herself. She split her attention between the game and Vinyl's words as she explained various things about how to play before she finally began to shoot. It was easy, once she got used to it, and she watched in merriment as her score grew. From her placed behind the cellist's shoulder, Vinyl chuckled and moved to the slot next to Octavia.

The DJ knelt and added her own tokens and pressed the button as she picked up the red gun. She nudged Octavia with her shoulder and placed the gun casually over her shoulder.

"You're player one, don't get us killed."

Feeling a rush of excitement roll through her, she nodded confidently and refocused her vision on the screen.

"Bring it on, you alien menace!"

Vinyl chuckled incredulously before falling into her own relaxed stance.

"Get ready, here it comes."

The game opened and they began their assault on the many enemies on screen. Vinyl shook with laughter as she saw Octavia almost duck and jump at various things throughout the game, causing her own focus to shift more from the game to the cellist. After only two levels, they had both been killed, and as the Continue screen counted down, Vinyl holstered her gun and held her midsection in burning laughter. Octavia smiled wide as she holstered her own gun, her flushed cheeks adding to her appeal.

Vinyl straightened after a moment and playfully shoved the beaming musician.

"Not too bad, Octavia, I gotta say. But you totally distracted me with your moves!"

Both women shared a laugh before Octavia jokingly punched the DJ's arm.

"That was actually _fun_!"

"Yeah, that's the point. Come on, this place is three stories, we have a lot to look at!"

* * *

Octavia wandered aimlessly through the massive crane game wing, her eyes delightfully scanning the many prizes in the cases. She had tried her hand at a few and found them both fun and marvelously infuriating. Still, she was drawn to them, and was happy to look over the many booths. Turning the corner of one set of cranes, Octavia stopped suddenly at one, her eyes staring intently at a small, stuffed raccoon. She approached the crane and stopped, heart melting in her chest at the simple cuteness of the stuffed toy. The raven-haired player slid her hand into the pocket of her designer jeans in search of one of the many tokens Vinyl had bestowed upon her when they parted ways just a short while ago. Happily finding one, she slid the coin into the slot and steadied her hand on the control stick.

Tongue out in concentration, Octavia positioned the crane just above the creature and hit the drop button, eyes delighted as the crane clamped directly on the fuzzy animal. She watched with barely controlled glee as the raccoon was scooped up and raised, her body bouncing on the balls of her feet as the small plush began its ascent. Her happiness turned to stress a second later, however, as the raccoon began to slip from the steely fingers. Octavia pressed her hands to the glass as the crane began its sideways journey, all while the raccoon slipped further and further. Much to her dismay, the adorable stuffed raccoon, along with Octavia's heart, slid free of the crane and fell awkwardly against the outer wall of the drop chute.

Octavia stared longingly at the creature before she shoved her hand back in her pocket in search of another token. A dozen tries later, however, and she was coinless and distraught, standing in front of the head-standing raccoon. Dejectedly, she left the crane hall in search of Vinyl, her heart illogically breaking in her chest. Eventually she found Vinyl in Racer Alley, shamelessly whooping a teenager at Street Racing Nitro, her tongue out in smug victory.

Upon seeing the cellist, Vinyl slid out of the bucket seat and bounded up to the woman, already sensing a mood shift.

"Well, I'm all played out. You hungry?"

The cellist nodded and attempted to shake free the melancholy she felt settling over her. They both turned toward the exit, but were stopped when Vinyl suppressed a shudder.

"Sorry. I'm gonna hit the little girl's room, then we're all set. Meet me up front?"

"Yes, of course."

Vinyl nodded and then took off in a random direction, leaving Octavia to wander toward the front. Eventually, Vinyl had found her way back down and led the way to her bike. Once outside, she turned toward the cellist and lightly tapped her arm in disguised support.

"What happened, did you lose at a game or something?"

Octavia hesitated at the answer before smiling sadly at the DJ.

"Yes, I was doing so well. But I eventually lost."

"What were you playing?"

Octavia scrambled for the name of a game she had passed, finally blurting out the first title to cross her mind.

"Pac-man!"

Vinyl smiled sweetly at the cellist before handing her the helmet.

"That game is such a bitch. You'll get better at it, don't worry."

Octavia smiled at the simple gesture, a comforting heat spreading through her body at the DJ's genuine concern. She waited patiently for Vinyl to straddle the powerful machine before she slid in behind her, hands going up to gently hold the DJ's waist. After the arcade, the motorcycle didn't seem _so_ bad. Vinyl turned her head to regard the cellist before firing up the loud engine.

"Anywhere you want to eat?"

Octavia shook her head and settled against the DJ as she turned over the massive engine, causing the arms around the jockey to tighten slightly.

"Surprise me."

* * *

_Sorry it's taken a bit to update, I've just finished a monumental fic! I know this chapter starts weird, but it was fun to write!_


	5. Standing Room Only

Vinyl guided the rumbling cycle to a smooth stop just outside a large, stainless-steel building trimmed in red and blue neon lighting, accentuating the large windows that featured a plethora of neon signs. Killing the engine, Vinyl held out her hand for Octavia, who graciously took it and slid off the back of the bike. Removing her helmet, Vinyl threw her leg over the side of the machine and stood just beside the unconvinced cellist before placing both helmets on her handlebars. The raven-haired strings player looked at the building for a long moment, eyes scanning the strange outer appearance of the supposed restaurant.

"You know, I've passed this eyesore of a building many a time, and never once knew it was a restaurant. What kind of place is this?"

Vinyl looked in merriment at the old-style diner before readjusting her bag and grabbed the hand of the cellist.

"It's a diner. Don't let the outside deter you, their food is incredible."

"And what kind of food do they serve at a diner?"

Snorting at the comment, Vinyl led them to the door and respectfully held it open for the still-unsure cellist. Once inside, Octavia looked over the decor, eyebrows drawing in deep thought. Vinyl slid in beside her and elbowed her gently before smiling at the woman who greeted them.

"Welcome to the Peg's. Hello, Vinyl!"

The DJ nodded to the server and tugged Octavia along to follow her to their seats. The woman placed down the menus and winked at the pair before skirting away, saying she'd return shortly. Octavia looked at the red vinyl booth before wrinkling her nose and slid in across from the exuberant DJ.

"Stop making faces or they'll stick."

Octavia made an even more displeased face at the DJ before curling her mouth to hide the smile that threatened to show. Instead, she picked up the menu and scanned it, lips pursing in thought. Vinyl chuckled at the cellist before looking over her own menu, her focus stopping to stare hungrily at the dessert section.

"No idea what I want for lunch, but there needs to be something sweet in my future. I'm banking on a big ass shake. What about you, Princess? What are you in the mood for?"

Octavia scanned the menu again, nose wrinkling in thought.

"Well, I've never had diner food, so I'm not sure. I don't normally eat at places like this."

"Oh, right, you're a D'Urberville's girl. Only the finest food from the finest ingredients in all of Canterlot. Well, I'll tell you something else: Peg's burgers are to die for, and they make the thickest shakes this side of the Everfree Forest."

Octavia flushed at the jockey's pleasant tone, her lavender eyes crinkling at the enthusiasm in which the jockey spoke. Still, she bit her lip in consternation, those same lavender eyes focusing intently on the DJ's smiling face.

"Would you be upset with me if I told you I've never had a milkshake before?"

Vinyl stilled her movement, mouth dropping open in shock. Quickly tilting her head, she waved the waitress over, making the older woman move faster in her approach. She sidled up to their table, kind blue eyes smiling.

"Yes, Pon. What'll you have?"

"Not sure yet, Dottie, but my friend here needs a milkshake, stat!"

Octavia blushed before waving her hand at the musician.

"N-no, that's not necessary. I could do without the calories and-"

"Nonsense. What do you want, chocolate? Vanilla? Peanut butter!?"

Octavia flushed at the discomfort that started to build in her shoulders. Passing her desperate eyes to the server, the cellist flashed a nervous smile at the other woman. Catching the hint, the older woman tapped her ticket book and gently patted the cellist on the shoulder.

"Take your time, hun. I'll be back in a bit to check on you girls."

Once gone, Octavia cast an uneasy smile to the DJ and leaned forward, voice escaping in an exasperated hiss.

"Please don't put me on the spot like that!"

Vinyl held up her hands and smiled apologetically before leaning forward to peer at Octavia's menu.

"Sorry, O. It's just crazy that you've never even had a milkshake. You have to get one, you won't regret it!"

Octavia turned her attention back to the menu, lavender eyes thoughtfully scanning each choice on the long list. Vinyl hovered just before the cellist, foreheads almost brushing as they both read the list, the blue-striped DJ offering her own thoughts and reviews of the choices as they both perused the items. Octavia stopped just above one, a manicured fingernail going up to slide along the words as she read them.

"A delicious cocktail of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice creams, mixed with fresh bananas and strawberries and topped with hand-made whipped cream, drizzled with hot fudge, and topped with a single cherry. Nuts upon request."

Vinyl nodded approvingly and smiled at the cellist as she raised her eyes to gauge the jockey's reaction to her choice. Pleased, her focus shifted back to the menu as Vinyl receded back to her own seat and closed her menu. Dot, after allowing the cellist ample time to choose, returned to their table.

"All right, ladies, what'll it be?"

Octavia cleared her throat and smiled thankfully at the older woman.

"Yes, ma'am. I'd like your tomato-basil veggie burger? And is it at all possible to get that without the mushrooms?"

"Of course, love. Mozz okay? And to drink?"

"Yes, the mozzarella is fine. The Banana Split shake, please."

"Excellent choice. V? What about you?"

"You know what I like, Dot. Make sure you burn it and throw in some flare. And get me the trashcan shake, if you'd be so kind."

Smiling at both women, the waitress collected the menus and left to place the order. Once gone, Octavia cast an amused look to the relaxed woman.

"What did you order?"

"A shake with a bit of anything and a burger with absolutely _everything_."

"Do you come here often?"

"Nah, like once or twice a month, tops."

Octavia nodded and sat back in her seat, eyes shifting to look out the large windows. Her thoughts wandered aimlessly for several seconds before a question surfaced in her subconscious, causing her focus to pull back toward the DJ.

"Vinyl... how do you know Symphony?"

The musician straightened at the question and pinned her lenses on the cellist.

"Symph and I went to school together. She was the new girl-transferred in midyear-, and shy, and I got to talking to her a bit. Her inner beast came out once when she got into an argument with Sapphire Shores, though, and I had to break them apart. I thought it was the most awesome thing ever witnessed, and we've been friends ever since."

Octavia chuckled at the visual image, smile glowing brightly.

"Yes, Symphony can have quite a temper on her, but I love her dearly."

"How'd the two of you get to talking?"

Octavia bit her lip in thought as she remembered the first time she'd ever spoken to the violinist, the vivid memory causing a short laugh to escape her.

"Symphony and I went to Miss Lenoir's Academy for Gifted Musicians... I bumped into her when I was rushing to get to a rehearsal, and I wound up hitting her in the head with my cello case while she was bent down tying her shoe. It was mortifying- I was in my first year, and she was a year ahead, and I almost fainted from the shock!"

Vinyl was shaking with laughter as the cellist recanted before both broke down into veracious giggles. The DJ shook both her hand at the strings player before choking out another laugh.

"Wait wait wait, you _bludgeoned_ Symphony Strings with a giant cello case your first _year_?"

Octavia, red-faced from both her embarrassment and her giddiness, only nodded, causing the jockey to laugh even harder. Octavia managed to calm herself just enough to finish the story, waiting for the DJ to settle before she continued.

"Yes, well. She stood up and looked as though she was about to tear me to pieces, but from what she tells me, I looked so pathetic that she didn't have the heart to scream at me. Instead, she took my case and walked with me to rehearsal, where we were both supposed to be, and we talked after. From then on, we met up for rehearsals and then had lunch, and before I knew it, we were spending almost all of our time together."

"So your cute little sad face saved you from a reaming and gained you a friend? Damn, and I thought I had skill."

Octavia smiled brilliantly at the DJ before she heard the waitress walking up with their tray of food. Dot opened a stand and placed down the large tray before skillfully dishing out the plates to the two musicians. After placing the large milkshakes, she collected her stand and tray and paused just beside their table.

"Look good, girls?"

Octavia nodded to the waitress, smile widening.

"Wonderful, thank you."

Vinyl merely nodded, mouth already full with her first bite. Octavia focused on the DJ and the large pile of food that the DJ joyously referred to as a burger. The cellist shook her head at the happily munching jockey before eyeing her own burger. Pausing to look at the sandwich contents, Octavia finally managed to slide her hands under the soft bun and lift the burger to eye level. Smelling it gently, she leaned forward and took a small bite, jaw moving slightly as she chewed, the intense flavor instantly greeting her hesitation. Her eyes fluttered closed as the sensation splashed through her before finally swallowing.

"That is _incredible_."

Vinyl wiped her hands on a napkin and took a sip of her shake before grinning at the impressed cellist.

"Taste the shake, and you'll be in heaven."

Shifting one hand from her burger, Octavia moved the large cup closer and took a long drag off the red-striped bendy straw. A moment later, an appreciative moan wafted gently from the cellist.

"Oh my goodness, I'm never leaving."

Vinyl nodded enthusiastically, grin smug.

"Ha, I told you. No faith in the Pon 3."

They ate in companionable silence for a time, both swept up in the flavors as they gratefully ate. Vinyl, having quickly devoured her monstrous burger, pulled her shake before her and sipped on it thoughtfully. Octavia glanced up at the empty plate and laughingly exhaled through her nose, sauce-covered fingers grabbing at a napkin to wipe at her face.

"You're finished already?"

"Yeah. I have a big appetite, and I needed the energy boost."

Octavia nodded and finished the remaining bites of her burger. Placing her plate on top of Vinyl's, she too pulled her shake forward to finish the last few sips of the thick beverage.

"So tell me how you and Lyra met."

Vinyl snickered and pushed her empty cup away before thoughtfully scratching at her cheek.

"Heartstrings and I have known each other since kindergarten. Once, on the playground, some big bitch took Lyra's toy and I dropkicked her in the chest. The teacher told my parents and I got in trouble, but Lyra thanked me for saving her monster truck. We've been best friends since that fateful day."

Octavia grinned, eyes crinkling with elation.

"That does seem very like you, being protective I mean."

"You have no idea."

Dot returned to clear the table and inquire about their meal and ask about desert. Having both women decline, the waitress placed the check with a smile and floated away from the table. Vinyl plucked up the bill and folded it before her, elbows moving up to lean on the smooth surface of the table. From across the way Octavia beamed, eyes shining with simple happiness.

"Vinyl, are you going to the Canterlot Musician's Academy show this weekend?"

"Nah. I've made plans in P-ville with some friends. I need to get fitted for some digs. And besides, that's red carpet and VIP treatment, you only go if you get an invitation, or you're added to the guest list months in advance. I know the deal. Are you?"

"Yes, I... I go almost every year. But this year... Concerto asked if he could 'have the honor' of taking me. So this will be the first year Symphony isn't my date."

Vinyl nodded and cast her eyes toward the windows.

"Yeah, Strings told me that Pitch asked her to go, too."

"Yes, we're sharing a limo. I just didn't know if I'd see you there..."

The jockey turned back toward the cellist and smiled brightly.

"What do you want to do now, Octavia? Your choice."

"Oh, I-I've just been going wherever you wanted, it's easier."

"Well, that's not what I asked you. What do _you_ want to do?"

Octavia frowned at the question, eyebrows drawing lines in her forehead.

"I don't... know."

"Come on, girl. You always do what everyone else wants of you, what about you? What do you want for a change?"

"Oh, I have no-"

"You do know."

Octavia searched the purple lenses across from her, face warping in confusion for a moment. After a second she sighed and forced herself to relax, eyes closing as she filed through her mind for something she'd been meaning to get to recently. For a few seconds, Vinyl searched the placid face, smirk growing wider with each passing moment. Eventually, Octavia opened her eyes, vision zeroing in on Vinyl.

"Well, the Monet exhibit is still at the-"

"Aw, man, the Art Museum! I haven't been there in ages, I heard they got in some Dali paintings and expanded the surrealism stuff. Let's go!"

Slightly taken aback by the DJ's contagious enthusiasm, Octavia still remained in the booth even after the jockey slid out to stand.

"You... know art?"

Vinyl fished free her wallet and scooped up the check; she paused and offered her hand to the thoughtful Octavia.

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?"

"Yes, you... certainly are."

* * *

Octavia and Vinyl started toward the large set of stairs that led up to the Art Museum, both seemingly excited to see the treasures inside. Octavia threaded her arm through Vinyl's and bumped into her, a carefree laugh echoing from the player.

"Oh, Vinyl, it feels so absolutely rebellious to pull up outside such a cultural icon on the back of a motorcycle!"

Vinyl grinned evilly as they continued their journey up the steps. Once paid for and inside, Octavia breathed in deeply and detached from the DJ, booted feet taking her a few steps toward the right. Vinyl stepped up beside the cellist and spread her arm out in a low bow, causing Octavia to playfully swat the DJ.

"Lead the way, Miss Melody."

Octavia nodded and began their journey through the many winding halls of the Museum. They began in the Equestrian Art galleries, which allowed the cultured cellist to prattle on about the different pieces and time periods as if she were an expert on the subject. Vinyl smiled at the cellist, humored by her soulful direction and over-joyed explanations of the exhibits. The blue-haired DJ respectfully followed behind Octavia as they moved, her attention split between the joyful cellist and the artwork as they made slow work of the massive museum.

Eventually leaving the Equestrian wing, they wandered through European and Asian galleries, filtering briefly through the American wing before eventually breaking apart at the cusp of Modern and Contemporary Art. Vinyl exited toward the Dali exhibit, leaving Octavia to pass through the halls and make a beeline for the Photography and Prints part of the museum. After almost an hour, and Octavia was slowly strolling through the black and whites of the exhibit, sighing happily as she stopped before her favorite photograph, eyes scanning the familiar planes of the picture with controlled nostalgia. Eventually, however, she tore her sight away from the picture and continued onward, intent on finding her boisterous friend.

Returning to the large Modern galleries, Octavia stopped before a particularly interesting piece, eyebrows drawing in thought as she looked over the curves and dips of the thick lines of the painting. Vinyl, who had also begun a journey to find her companion, finally stumbled across the cellist as her eyes were glued to a particularly abstractly explicit piece in the gallery. Smiling mischievously, she sidled up to the cellist and stopped to stand beside her, head tilted to look up at the painting.

"The female body is a beautiful thing, isn't it?"

Snapping her head to the side, Octavia frowned in thought.

"I beg your pardon?"

Tugging on the back of the cellist's designer blouse, she backed them up a few steps and had the raven-haired player tilt her head just so. After a moment, a dark blush covered the cheeks of the flustered cellist, her hands flying up to cover her mouth in distress. Vinyl curbed her laughter and playfully nudged the cellist, whose eyes had brimmed with barely controlled tears of embarrassment.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't even notice! I was trying to figure it out for almost fifteen full minutes!"

"Hey, hey... Calm down, no need to get yourself all worked up. It's just a painting, nobody here is judging you for being fascinated by it. The guy who painted this wanted people to think about his work and take their own thoughts away from it. That's the point, isn't it?"

Octavia nodded and blinked away the fitful tears before turning toward the DJ and smiled sadly.

"Thank you, Vinyl. For being so wonderful today."

Nodding happily, the DJ put her arm around the cellist and steered them toward the exit. Octavia relaxed easily in the jockey's embrace, her face lighting with a brilliant grin. Vinyl slid her arm down from the cellist's shoulders as they approached the doors of the museum before opening the exterior door for the cellist. Once outside, Octavia stopped, rapt attention focused on the breath-taking sunset unfolding before her.

"I've never seen the sunset from up here before... It's astounding."

Vinyl nodded and watched the colors for a moment before sliding her phone from her pocket, low whistle escaping her at the time.

"Well, I can honestly say I've never spent two hours in the Art Museum at once."

Octavia tore her eyes from the sky long enough to peer over the DJ's shoulder to catch the time. She smiled and nudged the jockey, lavender eyes bright in the dying rays of the sun.

"Well, we started our day late, then spent hours in the arcade, almost an hour at lunch, and now two in the museum. All in all, I'd say it was a pretty good day!"

Vinyl chuckled as she tugged on the hem of the cellist's shirt before starting toward the stairs.

"Yeah, but we're not done yet. It's almost concert time, and I don't want to miss out."

Octavia fell in step with the DJ as they descended the stairs, eyes going up to regard the spin doctor.

"Do I know of this band? Will I like them?"

"I think you're going to have a blast."

* * *

The two musicians walked down the block, having parked almost two blocks from the venue. Octavia frowned in the low light of twilight, the sun having all but disappeared from the sky. A large group of people stood in front of the building, sectioned off by red velvet ropes. Octavia moved a subconscious step closer to Vinyl, lavender eyes widening the closer they walked to the group.

"Vinyl, you remembered your tickets, right? I know we stopped so you could get changed-"

"What tickets?"

Mortified, Octavia peered up at Vinyl, only to be met with an impish grin. Waltzing up to the large bouncer, Vinyl tipped her chin at the big man. Slowly, the man flicked his eyes up to the grinning DJ and nervous cellist.

"Names."

"Pon 3 and company."

With an exaggerated sigh, he scanned the list of names before him, slowly licking his thumb before flipping down the top page. With a bored grunt, he shifted and jerked his head to the side.

"Proceed."

Smiling smugly, Vinyl led the uneasy cellist past the tall man and into the neon atmosphere of the club. There was already a large group of people inside the venue, taking up most of the floor space of the hall. Swallowing nervously, Octavia shook the hand in her grasp, stress settling hotly in her belly.

"Vinyl, I don't like this."

"It's okay, I'll be right here."

Another group of people filtered in behind them, finally filling the floor to capacity. Shuddering against her will, Octavia stepped back into Vinyl, nerves fraying as the people moved in around them. The DJ put her hands on both the cellist's hips and leaned down to talk over the loud hum of the chatter in the room.

"I won't lose you."

Threading her thumbs in two loops of the cellist's jeans, she shifted them toward the front, the DJ's guidance making quick work of the throng of people. Upon seeing the barrier, Octavia reached for it and gripped it tightly, her heart rate through the roof in her stress. Vinyl slid in behind her and placed her hands on either side of the barrier, effectively protecting Octavia from the moving entity of the crowd behind her.

"You'll be safe here. If you can't deal, we can leave, no problem. Just let me know."

Her voice resonated deep in the cellist as she shook her head, intent on toughing it out through the concert. It wasn't long before the opening act came on, effectively pumping up the crowd. Octavia had relaxed significantly, almost enjoying the strange music the band performed. Vinyl had leaned in occasionally, offering different tidbits of information as the openers finished their set. The DJ had released her hold over the cellist, allowing her an ease of movement, but never going far enough to upset the musician. The stage lights dimmed as the main act was being set up, allowing Octavia a moment to look at the jovial jockey.

"I'm sorry for freaking out before!"

The noise of the crowd was still above a normal speaking level, causing the cellist to lean close to the DJ and attempt to yell over the noise. Vinyl nodded as she heard the cellist before leaning down to respond.

"I hope you're at least having fun!"

Octavia nodded happily and readjusted to her place beside Vinyl. After a long wait, the stage lights finally came up, revealing the band as they filtered onto the stage. The cheers from the crowd made the cellist wince, but she flashed a reassuring smile to the DJ. The two singers approached their mics and addressed the audience, a second wave of shouts causing a tingle to bolt down through the cellist, her shaking hands moving to grasp the barrier in her discomfort. Vinyl, after her voice died down, quickly squeezed the cellist before refocusing on the musicians as they began to play.

The first song wasn't as bad as Octavia had been expecting; the second song had her bopping her head with the beat and by the fourth song she was dancing along with the strangers around her, lavender eyes shining in the many lights of the show. The music had slowed down for a few songs, allowing the audience to settle enough and sway together as the soft music filtered over them. Octavia smile widely at the powerful voices as she closed her eyes, mind drifting in time with the words as they trickled through to her subconscious. Blinking open her eyes, she looked over at Vinyl as she swayed as well, lips silently singing along with the words, cheshire grin taking permanent residence on her face.

As the slow song ended, one of the singers stood and picked up the mic before kicking over the stand.

"Let's crank this shit up!"

The opening to the song took Octavia by surprise, the strings section of the tune making her smile brightly. The drums added, followed by the guitars and the second singer approached her mic, mouth opening to sing. Octavia felt her body move in time with the beat, her hands going up as her body bounced along with the people around her. She opened her eyes to look at Vinyl, smirk growing.

_"Don't even talk about the consequence, cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me. And I don't give a damn, what they say, what they think think- cause you're the only one who's on my mind. I'll never ever let you leave me, I'll try to stop time forever, never wanna hear you say goodbye-bye."_

Octavia bumped into Vinyl, eyes wrinkling in merriment before the jockey started dancing with her, in time with the beat pulsing around them. Octavia threw her hands up, hair shaking as she moved.

_"I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just, can't resist you. It's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow. I can't forget you. Been going crazy from the moment I met you."_

The song continued, the infectious beat causing the cellist to throw all inhibition to the wind and simply enjoy the music. The lyrics filtered almost unacknowledged through her psyche, though the felt a strange pull at their message. She opened her eyes to look at Vinyl again, the movement drawing the focus of the DJ as she lipped the words to her, smiling breaking through as she pulled the cellist into dancing yet again. Eventually the song had wound down, but segued perfectly into another. Octavia kept pace with the crowd around her, striking her as the mass of people moved as a perfectly in-tune unit. Vinyl stayed just by her side, her focus bouncing between her and the band as they continued to play.

Eventually, the musicians stopped the music for a moment and left the stage, before coming out for the obligatory encore. Octavia found herself right at the front, screaming along with the mass of fans behind her. The twin singers approached their mics for a final time, one of them offering a bright smile to the crowd before her.

"Okay, fuckers, you deserve it! Final song and then we gotta bounce!"

Vinyl's voice joined in as the crowd screamed a final time before the guitarist began the last song, causing an even louder scream to echo through the crowd. The players on stage smiled.

_"Here we are, so whatcha gonna do? Do I gotta spell it out for you? I can see that you got other plans for tonight, but I don't really care. Size me up, you know I beat the best. Tick-tock, no time to rest. Let 'em say what they're gonna say, but tonight, I just don't really care."_

Octavia locked eyes with the DJ and smiled as they moved together.

_"Come on, baby, we ain't gonna live forever. Let me show you all the things that we could do. You know you wanna be together, and I wanna spend the night with you, yeah-yeah. With you-ou. Yeah yeah, come with me tonight, we can make the night last forever, oh-oh."_

Vinyl grasped both the hands of the cellist and spun her before they broke apart to jump along with the music. The crowd around them rocked along as more of the song continued, the musicians on stage bouncing along with the fans as they played.

_"Let's pretend you're mine- we can just pretend, we can just pretend- yeah-yeah. You got what I like. You got what I like, I got what you like. Oh come on, just one taste and you want more. So tell me what you're waiting for!"_

The chorus began again as the two musicians danced together in the audience, the two-tone DJ mouthing the words as they spun around each other and laughed, the cellist bopping her head along with the familiar words as they washed over the audience. The song finally ended and a chorus of cheers and screams rocked the house, the reserved cellist screaming out her excitement before she turned and squeezed the DJ in a surprise hug. Smiling down at the cellist, Vinyl grabbed at the small wrist and tugged her, signaling the idea for a quick escape.

Once through the large group and outside, Octavia chuckled as she stumbled into Vinyl, humored energy igniting a burning joy deep within her chest.

"Oh, Vinyl, that was so much fun!"

"Glad you liked it. It's gotten pretty late, you ready to go home?"

Octavia narrowed her eyes in thought as they continued the journey toward Vinyl's bike.

"Actually... no. Do you have your keys to the Harwan?"

Vinyl looked down at the small set of keys that she had fished from her bag and frowned.

"Uh, no. They're at home, why?"

"Would you play with me again?"

Vinyl smiled as the words trickled through her brain before nodding at the expectant cellist. Squealing with delight, Octavia threw an arm around the DJ and chuckle softly.

"Thank you, Vinyl!"

Beaming down at the strings player, Vinyl nodded. They approached the bike and climbed on before heading toward Vinyl's apartment; stopping off to grab the keys, the two musicians made the familiar journey toward the famous theatre. Pulling up just outside the massive front doors, Vinyl killed the engine and both women slid off the cycle. Grabbing the bigger set of keys out of her pocket, Vinyl unlocked the doors and quickly slipped inside, feet making short work of the space separating her from the alarm. Dialing the code, she sighed deeply as her phone began to ring a moment later. Answering it on a whim, she smiled even before hearing the familiar voice on the line.

"Yeah, just me. Don't call the cops... Yeah, I'll reset it, don't worry. Thanks, night."

Octavia smiled teasingly at the jockey, eyebrows drawn high on her forehead.

"Do you break in here often in the middle of the night?"

"Nah, not too much. Just when good-girl cellists feel like being breaking a few rules!"

Octavia laughed joyfully before tugging Vinyl toward the large center doors. Vinyl veered toward the left to head through a side door and into the switch room. Hitting the proper switches, the house lights were brought up to burn low and the stage lights were switched on, illuminating the polished floor in a familiar soft glow. Vinyl slid out of the booth and rejoined the cellist before guiding them toward the stage. Once there, the jockey left to gather the house cello and chair for the blissful strings player.

Returning just a moment later, Vinyl placed the chair and opened the familiar case, a wave of remembrance sweeping through her at the motion.

"Remember the first time I handed you this cello?"

Octavia nodded and chuckled low, her earlier excitement having been dialed back to her normal, calm state.

"Yes, I... I didn't know what to make of you. But you blew me away with your manner and talent."

"Ooh, my talent? Why, Octavia, you _do_ care!"

The cellist snorted before graciously accepting the cello from the snarky DJ. She took her seat beside the massive black piano and positioned herself just so. Lifting her eyes to peer at the DJ as she cracked her knuckles, Octavia smiled peacefully.

"I'd like for you to start, if you don't mind?"

Vinyl nodded and rolled her shoulders before she lifted the cover and placed her fingers on the black and white keys. Counting briefly in her head, she finally began to play a slow, soulful piece. For a moment, Octavia allowed the music to flow through her before picking up her bow to play. She fell into herself as she played, body swaying gently as the two pieces harmonized, adding a growing feeling of completeness to the music.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes to hours as they played with felicity, their own music bending and cascading through each other, creating a brilliant symphony with their melodies. Octavia finally felt the music coming to a close and pulled a long note, allowing Vinyl to finish her own piece before a thick silence settled over the two musicians. Suppressing a shudder, Octavia finally opened her eyes to settle on the DJ, dazzling smile glowing beautifully in the lights of the stage.

"I've never harmonized so well with someone before, and I play with an orchestra. Your music seems to have a life of its own."

Vinyl nodded before she slid back the bench to stand and stretch. The exhaustion she had felt creeping upon her all day was suddenly back with a vengeful force, causing her energy to sap almost entirely. Tiredly, she walked to the center of the stage and plopped down, legs curling beneath her as she leaned her elbows on her knees. Octavia smiled and stood as well, shifting her body over to place the cello on the stand before approaching the tired DJ. The cellist sat as well, legs folded the same, knees faintly brushing the DJ's as they sat across from one another.

"Vinyl, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you... sing?"

Vinyl smiled reflexively before running her hand through the wild hair. She turned her head to look out over the many rows of chairs that littered the auditorium before refocusing on the raven-haired woman. For a moment, she paused, words tumbling in her brain as she mulled over her answer.

"I... used to. I don't anymore."

"Symphony told me you have an amazing voice."

"Symphony needs to shut up sometimes."

Vinyl leaned back on her hands and tossed her head back, breath escaping in a deep sigh.

"I haven't... I- My. Fucking Celestia, why can't I-"

"I'm sorry, Vinyl. I didn't mean to-"

The DJ sighed heavily again before tilted her body forward once more, elbows returning to rest gently on her knees.

"I... I haven't sung since the night my mom died."

Octavia frowned deeply at the simple statement before moving her hand to rest gently on the DJ's forearm, thumb rubbing small circles on the pale skin.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories, Vinyl. I was just curious. So much of you is interesting to me, I was just wondering about how your voice sounded."

"It's not your fault, Tav. You don't know."

"No, I... I don't. Would you... like to talk about it?"

Vinyl exhaled sharply and snapped her head to the side, face bowing toward the stage in thought. Eventually she tilted her head back up to peer at the patient cellist.

"It's a long, sad, aggravating story about giving up hope and me losing my shit, you sure you want to sully our good time with something like that? I don't know how you'd hold up."

Octavia's frown only deepened at the words, though her deep lavender eyes offered silent sympathy to the pensive jockey.

"I'm sorry, Scratch... I didn't mean to- You can talk about it if you like, I'm always here if you need someone. No strings."

For a long time, Vinyl simply looked at Octavia, lips neutral. From behind her glasses, her eyes skipped down to the hand that still warmed her skin and the thumb that hadn't ceased its movement. Smiling to herself, she refocused on Octavia's kind eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Octavia nodded softly and offered a sweet smile to the hesitant pianist in hopes of calming her mood. SIghing deeply, Vinyl nodded and began.

"I was less than three days from graduating... The night my mom died, I was at school, in the mixing booth, just trying to keep my head straight. My dad called me in a panic and told me I needed to get to the hospital immediately, that my mom didn't have much time. I blew out of there in a hurry and put a call in to Lyra to let her know what was going on. I got to the hospital like, twenty minutes later and almost tackled a nurse that got in my way. I managed to get to my mom's room in time to see my aunt come out in tears and basically collapse in the hallway."

"I came around the corner and stopped dead. She looked so little in her bed, and I was afraid to get much closer to her, like I'd break her or something. But my dad called me over- I'll never forget the look on his face. I'd never seen anyone so lost. But I looked down at her, and she managed to open her eyes and smile at me."

Vinyl's knees began to bounce in her nervous emotion, a flurry of tears swirling just behind her eyes that she tried desperately to kill. Shaking her head, she moved her palms to rub down the cloth of her jeans, just to keep her hands moving. Biting her lip, she shook off the uncertainty and continued.

"She told me that she was proud of all I was doing and all that I had become. She told me, 'Vinyl, you've got so much passion in you, I don't want to see it go to waste. Follow your heart, wherever it may lead you. Always have a voice.' I had been crying so hard at that point, I almost didn't hear the last part. She looked at my dad and told us she loved us both and then she just died. She just fucking _died_."

Octavia was unsuccessful in stopping her tears, and she sniffled gently as they came in waves. Still, Vinyl shook with pent up energy, knees still bouncing wildly against the stage floor.

"I flew outta there like a fucking bat out of hell and disappeared. I didn't know what to do. I wound up in a park somewhere and just cried all night. A part of me shattered that night, and I started to spiral into a black, black hole. I threw all of my attention to the pain, ignored everybody in my life, and trucked through graduation. I was top of my class."

Vinyl absently cracked her knuckles as she continued her story, legs never ceasing in their movement.

"After graduation, I just disappeared. I started drinking heavily, I tried drugs, I broke up with the strings player I had been dating for two years... I stopped talking to Lyra. Nothing felt important. I poured all of my grief into my music, but I couldn't bring myself to sing it. I tried. I tried everything."

"Eventually, Spitfire found me almost a month later and started hammering shit into my head and told me I was being selfish and that I had no right to abandon my friends like that... We got into a huge argument, which turned into a brutal fist fight... I broke her arm, she broke my nose, I attempted to punch her, missed, hit a wall, broke my hand... The noise alerted the neighbors and the cops were called. My hand was casted; I couldn't even write or play music..."

Octavia shuddered at the emotion coursing through her and forcefully stopped herself from hugging the oddly disconnected DJ. Her own knees felt as though they were shaking, though they were visually still. She reached a hand out to the DJ and squeezed the lower leg that was still curled underneath the woman. Vinyl tilted her head up to look back at the cellist before shaking her head sadly.

"The only thing I had to get me through that pain was now gone. So then everything got worse. I was a raging alcoholic with a busted hand and strong ass painkillers. Lyra tried every day to get in to see me, so I just stopped coming home. I lived out of my friend Bone's place. The drugs I was on really fucked with my head, and one night, I took a walk through downtown Canterlot... I was super drunk on 101 Rum, and high as a kite on some cocktail of drugs... I stumbled into an alley and fell in front of a busted whiskey bottle. Without even a second thought, I grabbed a piece of it and sliced my arm..."

The DJ tilted her arm, underside up, to the cellist, the pale, jagged white scar now glaringly obvious. Octavia gently grasped the forearm and slid her free fingers down the long, deep scar, tears splashing against the pale skin as her emotion bubbled to the surface.

"Oh, Vinyl..."

"Yeah. Got my vein. I bled a lot. A part of me wanted to just bleed out in the alley, but something in my head told me not to. I remember casually scanning my contact list and then just randomly called Lyra... I felt so calm then, like everything was fine. She picked up on the second ring, even though it was like 4 in the morning. I told her what happened, and kinda described where I was, and she freaked the fuck out. Like, totally flipped her shit."

"Well, do you blame her?"

Vinyl smiled gently, breaking the tension she could feel building in the cellist.

"She called an ambulance and beat it there. She was crying and calling me stupid and took her shirt off to stop the bleeding and then hugged me like she was never going to let me go. The EMTs got there a few minutes later, and they rushed me to a hospital... Needed stitches, they kept me for a psych test and then had me stay at the hospital for two weeks. It turns out that Lyra had been so beyond worried about me that it put a strain on her and B's relationship. Luckily though, Bonbon came to the hospital to curse me out but told me she still loved me, and that I should stay okay so that she could have Lyra back."

"Needless to say, I got my ass back on the straight and narrow, went to AA for 8 weeks, and turned my shit around. Spitfire didn't talk to me for almost three years, but recently we got back into it, so that's good. Lyra now won't go more than two days without talking to me and demands we hang out at least once a week. Bonbon likes to slap me around from time to time, and Symphony pretends that I didn't lose my mind for a while. It hit her pretty hard. So uhh... moral of the story is that I uh. I haven't sung in a number of years."

She smiled cutely, attempting to change the mood that had settled heavily over the pair. Octavia finally released her hold on the DJ's leg and wiped quickly at her eyes before laughing loudly, to keep from crying harder.

"Oh my goodness, Vinyl, I probably would have lost my mind if you ever did that to me. You're okay now, though, right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to go all postal on you, but you asked."

Octavia nodded and smiled, despite the harrowing story. Still, she tilted her head in thought, puffy eyes looking over the exhausted DJ.

"And how do you feel?"

"Ehh... I don't know. Weird? I've never talked about it with anyone else, so I guess I feel a little lighter?"

"Those songs you played tonight, they have music, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do."

Octavia stood and offered her hand down to the seated DJ, smile wide, nose crinkling as she sniffled.

"Vinyl Scratch... sing for me."


	6. Smithy

Vinyl looked up at the cellist as she stood, hand out in patient wonder, face bearing a soft smile. The two-tone jockey flashed a small grin before accepting the hand and was pulled easily to her feet. They stood before one another for a brief period, hands still clasped as Vinyl searched the raven-haired woman's pleasant violet gaze, heart pounding harshly in her chest, stomach knotted in nervousness. Finally, she nodded, mouth twisting in a wry grin before she led the strings player to the piano. Octavia tilted her head at Vinyl as she settled behind the keys before moving over to lift the cello free of the stand. Taking her place just beside the Grand, Octavia settled and looked up at the uneasy jockey.

"I can play you in."

Vinyl nodded and gestured for Octavia to begin, the strings player falling easily into a soothing melody. Vinyl looked down at the keys and began to play her own tune, mind shifting as the words spun in her brain. She focused hard on the keys as she played, a bitter tightness growing in her stomach, stress level rising at the impending song. She shifted her gaze to Octavia as she played softly, face relaxed and gentle as the music rolled through her, the jockey's own fingers playing automatically as she watched. Attempting to shake free the tension, Vinyl slid off her glasses, eyes closed, and placed them on the top of the piano before falling back into playing.

Octavia, having opened her eyes, felt her pulse quicken as she noticed the DJ's stress-lined face, finally visible from beneath the ever-present lenses. The cellist continued to play as she watched the DJ battle an internal war, heart going out to the distressed pianist as they both played softly together. Watching carefully, Octavia noticed Vinyl's face relax, the thick lashes fluttering softly against pale cheekbones as her mood shifted into astute determination. Octavia refocused her playing, body sensing a change in the music as Vinyl played with deep, sure strokes of the keys. Eyes never leaving the DJ's face, Octavia dialed back the tones of her own instrument as Vinyl opened her mouth to sing.

_"Under your spell again... I can't say no to you. Crave my heart, and it's bleeding in your hand. I can't say no to you. Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly. Now I can't let go of this dream, I can't breathe but I feel... good enough. I feel good enough. For you."_

Octavia's play had ceased as the low, powerful voice swept through the massive auditorium, effectively rendering her speechless. She felt her heart begin to beat wildly in her chest, vision transfixed on the DJ as her voice cascaded over them before breaking off to play a short instrumental piece.

_"Drink up sweet decadence. I can't say no to you. And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind. I can't say no to you."_

Vinyl had opened her eyes as the high note escalated, crystalline carmine orbs lifting to focus on the rapt cellist. Time escaped the player as their eyes finally met, the dulcet tones of the jockey's voice causing a bolt of breath-stealing electricity to shake through the raven-haired musician as the pianist continued to sing.

_"Shouldn't let you conquer me completely. Now I can't let go of this dream, can't believe that I feel good enough. I feel good enough. It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good."_

Vinyl finally broke eye contact with the cellist as her voice strengthened, face changing as the emotion in her bubbled forward, eyebrows drawing deeply as she hit her note with long-forgotten perfection, fingers moving perfectly along the keys as she sang.

_"And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall. Pour real life down on me. Cause I can't hold on, to anything this good enough. Am I good enough? For you to love me, too?"_

Octavia felt a dark blush crawl up her neck from the intensity, an explosion of gooseflesh prickling her skin as the DJ's voice echoed a long high note, red eyes once again opening to focus on tearful violet as the jockey's voice dropped low to finish.

_"So take care of what you ask of me. Cause I can't say no..."_

Vinyl finished and lifted her hands to fold into her lap, nervous red eyes peering thoughtfully at the astonished Octavia. Eventually, Octavia released the breath she had been holding and slowly moved to stand before quietly placing the cello back in its stand. Turning to face the jittery Vinyl, Octavia released a short laugh and smiled wide at her companion. She approached the seated player, face still aflame, though her eyes sparkled with amazement; she stopped just beside the bench and leaned heavily on the piano as she shook her head.

"Your voice... is incredible."

Her words were breathy and low, tempered by the intensity that settled between them. Vinyl, chest heaving, smiled quickly at the cellist.

"I'm... I'm a little rusty."

Octavia shook her head before taking both of the jockey's hand and tugged her away from the bench to stand before her.

"You astound me... How do you feel?"

Releasing one of the cellist's hands, Vinyl moved a shaky hand to glide roughly through her hair. Her body trembled with pent up emotional exhaust, a fact that was not lost on Octavia.

"Crazy."

Carmine eyes searched patient violet, inner turmoil spilling over to the bright red gaze. The cellist simply moved forward and slid her arms up around the DJ's neck and pulled her downward in the hug to rest against her shoulder; Vinyl brought her arms up to encircle the cellist, body shaking as she clung to the other woman in hopes of conquering the lingering tension. For long minutes they simply stood, Octavia's mind playing the performance over and over again, chest pulsing with pride for the surprisingly sensitive musician. Finally, Vinyl tore herself away and glanced down at the strings player, an easiness returning to the red orbs.

"Thanks, Tav. Really."

Octavia nodded and smiled, eyes glowing with adoration for the vulnerable jockey.

"Can you sing something else for me?"

Vinyl chuckled and shook her head before turning to retrieve her glasses. Instead of sliding them over her eyes, she simply placed them in the wild bangs above her forehead before spinning to pin the cellist with a mischievous glint.

"No, I can't. Not tonight. Would you play something for me instead?"

Octavia smiled and nodded and retrieved the cello once more. Vinyl hopped up on the piano, legs dangling just beside Octavia as she settled in. Octavia began a low, slow tune, the deep tones washing over the frayed nerves of the jockey. Vinyl listened to the melody, eyes falling closed as the baritone sounds swept over her, instantly relaxing her. Once Octavia finished, Vinyl lifted her head, eyes locking on Octavia.

"I should carry you around in my pocket so you can play for me always."

Smiling sweetly, Octavia stood and faced the two-toned singer.

"Sing for me, and I'm yours whenever you want me."

Vinyl looked seriously at the cellist for a moment, the words filtering through her body, sending shivers across her shoulders at the innocent words. She smiled reflexively before putting her hand out. The cellist chuckled before shaking the offered hand heartily, violet eyes glittering under the stage lights.

"Deal."

Vinyl slid down from the piano and grabbed at the cello case. Allowing a moment for Octavia to pack up the instrument, the two gathered up the items and headed back toward the closet to stow them. Once clear, Vinyl led them through the darkness to clear the lights and head toward the front door before finally leaving the Harwan secure for the night. Once outside, Vinyl fished out her phone to check the time, her breath escaping in an incredulous huff.

"Well damn, way past 4 o'clock."

The dark eyebrows of the cellist lifted high after hearing the time before she began to laugh gently.

"Oh, is that all? I was hoping for 7."

Vinyl playfully shoved the cellist before approaching her bike and lifted the helmets, arm sliding over to offer the second to Octavia. Taking it thankfully, the strings player slid it over her head with practiced ease and waited while Vinyl settled over the cycle; she slid on and adjusted her position before wrapping her arms around the DJ in a tight hug. Smiling wide, Vinyl kicked over the engine and pulled into the empty street before heading toward the Waldorf.

Finally pulling up outside the massive building, Vinyl killed the engine in the quiet neighborhood and again offered her hand to the cellist as she climbed off the cycle. Vinyl, too, dismounted, but merely turned to lean against the leather seat. Octavia removed her helmet and gave it back to the jockey before smiling at the casual musician.

"Thank you for today, Vinyl. I had... such _fun_."

Vinyl nodded before sliding her bag around to the front and unzipped it, hand moving in to grab the cellist's purse. Handing over the large bag, Vinyl slid her glasses up from her eyes and grinned at the player.

"You're welcome. I did, too. We'll have to do it again soon, there are things you still haven't seen yet."

"What's on your agenda for tomorrow?"

Vinyl shrugged, her sleep-fuzzed brain drawing a blank.

"No idea. I just hope I get some shut-eye. You?"

"The Orchestra is meeting bright and early to prepare for our move up to New York for a performance. It's been quite some time since I've been with everyone."

The jockey smiled and stood to stretch before pinning the cellist with a playful smirk.

"I'm proud of you, Miss Priss. Make sure you own that cellist posse of yours."

Octavia nodded and grinned softly, face colored with a faint blush. She stepped closer to Vinyl, dazzling smile lighting her face. The jockey snorted and quickly straightened to wrap the cellist in a friendly bearhug. Laughing from within the musician's arms, Octavia stepped back and lightly punched the woman in the arm.

"Good night, Scratch."

"Night, Melody."

Octavia turned and walked toward her building before slipping through the front door and headed toward the elevators. Vinyl looked after her, eyes transfixed as the cellist turned to look back, smile lighting her face before she threw up a small wave and finally entered the elevator. Grinning to herself, Vinyl straddled her bike once more and turned over the engine before making the short journey back to the Astoria.

* * *

Lyra whistled as she strolled happily down the familiar hallway, a large sack over one shoulder. Pausing at the correct door, she knocked three times and waited. After a moment, she casually slid her hand into her pocket to retrieve her keys. Shifting the weight on her back, she picked the correct one and slid it into the lock before turning it over and opened the door. She looked down at her watch, eyes glowing with a dark mischief as the blue-lit numbers stared back at her. 5:58.

Fully kicking open the door, she was greeted with an exhausted, half-naked DJ as she towel-dried her wet hair, eyes closed in exhaustion. Once the door connected with the wall behind it, the jockey jumped, bloodshot red eyes snapping open to look at the load-bearing lyrist.

"For Luna's sake, Heartstrings, don't you friggin' knock?"

"I did, three times. Figured you were pre-occupied."

She came in and closed the door behind her before heading toward the couch, body crouching to turn on a lamp as she went. Vinyl stood in the center of the hardwood and stared strangely at her friend, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Okay, Lyr, what in the hell are you doing here again?"

"Video game marathon. Do you not remember?"

Vinyl blinked twice before the phone conversation from the day before came rushing back to her, an amused smile splitting her tired face.

"Yeah, now I remember. You were being a bitch and I threatened to kill you."

Making a face at the freshly showered DJ, Lyra began to unpack the large sack. Vinyl, disinterested, continued her slow pacing as she continued to shake the wet hair. Sighing heavily, she plopped down in an arm chair and covered her eyes with her free hand. Lyra paused in her unpacking to study the slouching DJ, golden eyes alight with curiosity.

"So, yesterday was Tuesday... I called you around 11:30, talked to you about today, you seemed to agree. I figured you'd gone to sleep, but apparently you didn't? And judging by you showering at such a weird hour, that means you haven't been home very long, because you always shower after you come home for the night. So tell me, what were you doing all day that you still didn't get any sleep for the fourth night in a row?"

Vinyl's smile only widened the further Lyra explained before she was laughing almost hysterically, her exhaustion mixing dangerously with her cognitive processes.

"Do you have a tracking system on me or something, you freakin' beast?"

"Habitual creature; I know you better than anyone else. Now answer the question."

Vinyl stared at Lyra for a second, red eyes fluttering closed before she chuckled humorlessly.

"I spent the day with Octavia. I only just got home about an hour ago."

Lyra's eyebrows instantly shot up and she was up and approaching the DJ with blinding speed.

"_What?_ Oh man, give me details! What did you guys do?"

Vinyl smiled before closing her eyes, focus pulling hard toward sleep. Lyra, sensing the drifting DJ, plopped down hard on her lap and leaned sideways against the jockey, elbow propping her up to have her peer down at the woman. Grunting at the weight currently settled against her chest, Vinyl cracked open one eye to glare at the smiling lyrist.

"Get off me before I throw you off me."

"No, you're keeping secrets. What did you do? Was it a date? Come _on_, Vinyl, give me something."

"I'm not keeping secrets, nothing too special, it wasn't a date, and I _did_ give you something."

Lyra tilted her head and looked down at the musician, fully unconvinced. She sucked her teeth before leaning closer to the DJ, golden eyes alight with irritation.

"Okay, Scratch, I can torture it out of you."

"It wasn't a date."

Vinyl leaned her head back from Lyra and smiled nervously; Lyra only moved closer, grin evil.

"But you wanted it to be one."

"Shut up, Heartstrings."

Grinning smugly, Lyra leaned back and shifted her legs sideways across the DJ's lap, crossing them at the knee before smiling down at the jockey.

"Tell me about your almost-date with that hyper-attractive Octavia, Miss Pon 3."

"I fixed her sink, we went to 5C, then to Peg's, the Art Museum, the V's concert, then chilled at the Harwan. End of story."

"What happened with the sink?"

"P-trap was old. Water everywhere."

"Okay, and you took her to Carny's?"

"She sucks at crane games."

"And then to Peg's?"

"Yep, had her first milkshake."

"And you willingly walked around a museum?"

"For almost two hours."

"Then you took Miss Melody to a club to see our girls play?"

"She loved them."

"What did you guys do at the Harwan?"

"Played."

Vinyl closed her eyes after that, her body beyond tired from the past few days. Lyra looked quizzically at the DJ, mind whirling at the information. There was something else, but would have to wait to properly grill the exhausted jockey. Instead, she slid off Vinyl's lap and pulled her to her feet, golden eyes scanning the exhausted woman with interest.

"Okay, V. You're gonna nap a bit, and while you do that, I'm going to play Call of Modern Battlefield 14, because your TV is huge and we're not cancelling our plans for today. Deal?"

"Deal."

Lyra led the exhausted jockey toward the large, over-stuffed couch and gently pushed her to sit. Rubbing at her eyes, Vinyl yawned loudly before gesturing toward the side table. Understanding the obscure movement, Lyra plucked up the brush and handed it to the DJ. After brushing out the tangles of her two-tone hair, she carelessly tossed the brush and flopped down on her side, breath escaping in a huff as she settled. Lyra lifted the jockey's bare legs and patted the skin before moving to kneel near Vinyl's head.

"Since I've burst in on you in your underwear, would you like a blanket?"

Shaking her head softly, Vinyl absently felt for her MP3 player. Finally finding it, she opened her eyes to regard Lyra.

"Mm, no. 'm hot. Do you see my headphones?"

Lyra turned her attention to the living room, her golden eyes making quick work of finding the large, white headphones. Sliding them off the coffee table, she handed them to the DJ, smiling softly as Vinyl slid them comfortably over her ears.

"Just wake me in a few hours."

Lyra nodded and patted the jockey's bare stomach before climbing to her feet, her eyes scanning the room. Dropping to move the coffee table, Lyra made space for her to sit before approaching the TV and consoles. Turning on the massive TV, she loaded her profile and started her game. Scooting backward, she turned to look at the DJ as she lay, headphones snuggly over hidden ears, and the large red eyes closed peacefully in much needed sleep. The MP3 player lay tucked in the black sports bra the jockey normally wore to bed, matched by the black boy shirts that currently left the long legs exposed to the cool air of the room.

Fetching a blanket from the nearby armchair, Lyra tossed the hefty material on the floor beside her as she sat down, legs moving to curl underneath her as she leaned back against the couch. Shifting her focus once more to Vinyl, she smiled, the loud beats from the headphones reaching her ears as the DJ slept. Shaking her head, she pressed start on the game and chuckled darkly as it began.

* * *

Octavia paced her apartment as she brushed her freshly blow-dried hair. A smile had found permanent residence on her face as she continued her movements, eyes momentarily shifting to the clock on her wall. 6:43. Finally finishing with the brush, she turned toward her bedroom, carefully sliding inside to stow the item. Taking one last look at her casual, yet stylish attire, she smiled at her reflection and headed back toward the living room. She casually picked up her purse and phone and headed toward the door, pausing for a moment to look over the immaculate apartment. Finally opening her door, she stopped suddenly at a small bag tucked against her door frame. Bending to one knee, Octavia spun the tag and read it, smile widening. 'Tav.'

Grabbing at the small handles, Octavia stood and closed her door as she approached her kitchen. Dropping her purse on the counter, Octavia curiously turned over the closed bag, eyes scanning the glittery purple tote with controlled enthusiasm. Placing down the small gift, she tugged at the handles and peered inside. Amidst the tissue paper, she pulled out a collection of CDs, an excited laugh escaping her lips as she looked over the bundle. Peering back inside the bag, she plucked free a tissue-wrapped mass that lay still at the bottom of the bag. Looking over the small, wrapped item, she carefully ripped at the thin paper before stopping suddenly.

Fully unwrapping the small present quickly, her eyes watered with unshed tears, her smile only spreading as she looked down at the small stuffed raccoon. Laughing despite her tears, she hugged the toy to her chest for a long moment before sitting him down on the counter. Snatching up the bag, she peered inside to make sure it was empty before plucking free the folded note at the bottom of the bag. Quickly unfolding it, her teary eyes scanned the note as she began to laugh, causing the tears to drip gently in the motion.

_'I'm pretty sure you're the most animated crane player I've ever seen. I've named your raccoon Smithy, please refer to him as such. And for the love of Celestia, don't ever make a sad face like that again!'_

Octavia shifted her eyes down to the simple signature at the bottom of the note. 'V.' Wrapping the note back up, she placed it and the CDs back in the bag and started toward her bedroom. Stopping short, she turned and picked up Smithy from the counter and walked to deposit the items on her coffee table. Bending to place the small raccoon on her couch, Octavia set him just so, large dark eyes shining above a cute, stitched smile. Patting him on his head, Octavia straightened and reached for a tissue. Popping out her compact, she checked her mascara before ultimately readying to leave once more. Finally outside, she closed her apartment door and started toward the lobby, a bounce in her step.

A short while later, and Octavia was walking meaningfully down a long hall before arriving at the proper threshold; she lifted her hand to knock, smile never leaving her face. Eventually, after a long period of knocks, a disheveled and irritated Symphony answered the door. Her face turned from irritation to surprise, however, as she took in the sight of the excited Octavia. Waving her in, Symphony closed the door and leaned heavily against it once inside.

"What on Earth are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Waving her off, Octavia sat on the couch and smiled up at the cranky violinist.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep! I figured I'd come see you before you had to get ready for this morning."

Shifting her eyes toward the large wall clock, Symphony checked the time before tracking her eyes back toward the ecstatic cellist.

"Yes, Octavia, darling... But it's barely 7:15. I don't have to be up until 8, and our meeting is at 9."

"Well, you're more than welcome to go back to sleep, Symphony. I just needed to get moving."

Warily eyeing the energetic cellist, Symphony cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you so awake this early in the morning? Normally you're worse than I am."

"Oh, I haven't sleep yet. I was up all night with Vinyl!"

Mouth opening in shock, Symphony quickly approached the couch and slid in to sit beside the happy cellist.

"Explain exactly what that means."

Octavia laughed gently and playfully nudged her violinist companion.

"Well, I wanted to play hooky yesterday, and it turned into an all-day event."

"So you called Vinyl to play hooky with you? What did you two do all day?"

Octavia smiled, eyes crinkling in her glee, as she shook her head at the previous day's memories.

"Well, it started out a little off-handed. My sink ruptured and wound up getting water all over my kitchen. Vinyl burst through the door after I had screamed, and had quite a time trying to get the water to turn off. She was absolutely drenched, the poor thing. She managed to get the things I needed and fixed my sink for me though, which was simply wonderful of her."

"Wet Vinyl isn't happy Vinyl. So where did you go, what did you do?"

"Oh, she took me to this arcade! It was very loud at first, and quite dark, but once I adjusted, I actually had a splendid time! We had separated briefly, and I wandered around a large room with many crane machines- I tried to win a stuffed raccoon, but failed. This morning though, before I left, I found a gift from Vinyl and inside was my raccoon! She won him for me at some point during our visit, though I'm unsure when. She named him Smithy."

Symphony laughed joyously at the news, touched at Vinyl's small gesture. She turned her teal eyes toward Octavia, beyond intrigued at their day.

"So then where did you go?"

"Oh, we went to eat at this metal building. Peg's, I think. I had the most incredible vegetarian burger there, and I had my first milkshake! I thought Vinyl would die from the shock of it, me never having had one before."

"Oh, goodness. Peg's _does_ have incredible food. So then after Peg's, what happened?"

"She took me to the Art Museum and we perused the many exhibits for a while. But the time had started to run out, and then she took me to a concert at some little place down near the District."

"Oh, right. I remember hearing about the V's being back in town. They put on an amazing show. Did you get to meet them?"

Octavia frowned at the question and gently shook her head.

"No, I didn't. It would have been very interesting if I had, they're very talented musicians."

"I would have thought for sure Vinyl would've taken you backstage. She mixes for them!"

Impressed, Octavia half shrugged before grinning again.

"Maybe one day. But... After the concert, Vinyl pulled me out of the crowd and I asked if we could go to the Harwan to play together again... And oh, Symphony..."

The cellist began to tear at the memory, the familiar chills returning as she recalled the jockey's incredible singing voice. Sensing the change in her friend, Symphony scooted closer and gently rubbed Octavia's forearm, eyebrows drawing in mild concern. Leaning downward to peer up at the cellist, she smiled.

"What is it, Octavia? What happened?"

With teary eyes, she focused on Symphony, trembling lips twisting into an elated smile.

"Vinyl... she sang. It was the most incredible thing I've ever heard."

Unable to stop the shock, Symphony's mouth fell open, eyes widening at the information.

"You... you got Vinyl to... to sing?"

Unable to speak, Octavia simply nodded. The violinist blinked rapidly, her brain refusing to process the information. She moved to clasp the hands of the cellist, two sets of eyes connecting at the contact.

"It's been... almost 4 years since Vinyl Scratch last sang. I-I can't believe you... you got her to do it."

"I... I asked her. She told me about what happened with her mother and how everything spiraled out of control. And I asked her to sing for me. It took her a bit, but she did... And it was _beautiful_."

Symphony bit her lip as her own tears sprung free, the memories from all those years ago suddenly crashing back to her with crushing force.

"That's incredible."

Stiffly, the violinist stood before sniffling loudly. Dropping her eyes back down to Octavia, she smiled weakly.

"I'm going to get a shower, and then we can go get some coffee and head to practice."

* * *

The two strings players approached the massive Concert Hall and strode confidently inside, instruments in hand. Octavia swallowed her pride and walked toward her group of cellists, nodding at the gathering.

Her reception was warm, one of her players even approaching her to offer a hug for her return. Relief flooding her, she smiled at the small group before a sharp voice cut in, instantly causing Octavia to frown. Turning to regard the sharp-tongued woman, Octavia coolly crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"Stella."

"Melody. I heard you were coming back. So _nice_ to see you."

The group of strings players stood tall behind their Principal Cellist, causing a dour snarl to mar the red-haired woman's otherwise attractive face.

"I see how your little sheep jumped back on the wagon."

She walked the few steps to stand nose to nose with the slightly taller Octavia, icy blue eyes attempting to torch the savvy musician. The raven-haired player, however, accepted none of it and scoffed before pinning the angry woman with a poignant stare.

"I'm the rightful lead of this section. If you have any qualms with that, I suggest you take it up with Noteworthy. Until that moment, however, get back in line and prepare to play."

Growling under her breath, the fiery redhead forced through the group that had gathered and approached her seat, eyes staring intently at Octavia once she was settled. Calmly, the dark-haired cellist turned and regarded her troupe, smile subdued.

"Thank you, everyone."

Just then, the conductor entered the room, his kind honey-brown eyes twinkling as he looked over the musicians. Approaching his stand, he cleared his throat, all eyes turning toward him at once.

"Hello, everyone. Places, please."

Noteworthy scanned over the music in his folder, mouth twisting as he thought. Choosing a piece, he announced and waited for everyone to settle. After a moment, he looked to his concertmaster, Concerto, and nodded to him. For a short time, the Orchestra went through the trials and motions, stopping to adjust under the order of Concerto, before they had all fallen back into the familiar tune of harmony. Noteworthy smiled and raised his hands before signaling for the Orchestra to begin.

The long-separated musicians harmonized almost perfectly, the practice going increasingly well. Noteworthy, from his place before the many players, smiled as he closed his eyes, arms moving in familiar motions to direct the massive orchestra. Octavia performed perfectly, her focus centering her, allowing her to adjust as needed to fit into the motion of play as it moved around her. Symphony, as the Principal Second violinist, fell in easily with her familiar members, her teal eyes glowing with pride as they continued onward.

After a lengthy rehearsal, the group began to disperse, each of the musicians moving to pack up their instruments and prepare for the rest of their day. Octavia approached the side where her case was laid, but was intercepted by the still-fiery Stella.

"You sounded good, Melody. But I sounded better."

Annoyed, Octavia yanked up her case and carefully stowed her instrument and secured the clips before turning a burning gaze to the spiteful woman.

"You're sadly mistaken, Artois. And as such, your dismal display of showboating is very ill-advised."

Moving to lift her cello, Octavia took a step forward, only to be physical stopped by the crook of her elbow. Eyes flashing, Octavia turned toward the other cellist, teeth clenched dangerously. Stella sneered, her pearly teeth catching a strange glint in the light.

"I know you've been fucking around with that show-off dyke Vinyl _Scratch._ Do us all a favor, and keep your street-rat friends away from the upper class, Melody."

Temper to an almost impossible boil, Octavia opened her mouth to respond but was quickly cut off by a swarming Symphony.

"You should know street rats better than anyone, Artois. I hear you've been sleeping with Neon Lights."

Huffing incredulously, Stella turned her hateful glare onto Symphony, her eyes narrowing in devilish delight.

"Well, if it isn't the lesbo calling the kettle black. At least I can keep track of my partners, Strings, when's the last time you heard from Spitfire?"

Lunging against her better nature, Symphony was stopped by Octavia's iron grip on her arm. Sensing the building display, Concerto quickly descended upon the group, Noteworthy in step behind him.

"I beg your _pardon_, ladies! What is this ridiculousness?"

Three pairs of angry eyes turned to greet him as he straightened under the heated fury. Noteworthy pushed passed him and moved to stand between Symphony and Octavia and the acidic Stella.

"Miss Artois, we'll be seeing you at the next meeting. Please, travel safely."

Taking her cue from the conductor, she hefted her case and charged through the group behind her before slamming open the door and disappearing. Sighing heavily, Noteworthy turned to regard the two women standing together.

"Octavia, welcome back to the Orchestra. I know you'll handle Stella better in the future, if she has a future. Miss Strings, are you all right?"

Both nodded, the gesture drawing a smile from the man.

"Good, good. Now get home and enjoy the rest of your days. Fabulous performance today, ladies."

Taking his leave, Noteworthy approached his podium to gather his things and prepare his exit. Concerto, who remained behind, cast his gaze to the still-bothered Octavia. Taking the hint, Symphony nodded to the cellist before smiling at Concerto.

"Octavia, I'll meet you outside."

Concerto watched the violinist leave before turning a charming smile to Octavia. Grinning fitfully, the cellist attempted to shake free the anger that still clung tightly to her skin.

"Hello, Concerto. Brilliant performance, as always."

Nodding slowly, he closed the space between them, hand reaching for Octavia's to place a kiss on the back.

"I look forward to our night out this weekend, Miss Melody... So _very_ much."

Leaning forward, he gently brushed his lips to her temple and pulled away, eyes dark. Smiling nervously, Octavia nodded politely before bidding him goodbye and made a quick retreat to the door. Once outside, she shook free the uneasy feeling she felt building and sought out the darkly brooding Symphony.

"Today sucked, let's go drink."

Octavia smiled softly at the violinist before hailing a cab for them both.

"I'd rather spend time with some friends."

A taxi pulled over for them, the kind driver leaving his seat to help the women stow their instruments. Once in the back seat, Octavia turned a wistful eye to her friend.

"..._have_ you heard from Spitfire recently?"

Souring, Symphony turned painful teal eyes to the cellist.

"Not since she kissed Fleetfoot and then left to go do maneuvers with her Wonderbolts."

Frowning, Octavia grasped the violinist's hand and laid her head gently on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Symphony."

"Not as sorry as she'll be once I get my hands on her."

The violinist fished for the phone in her pocket and dialed a familiar contact. Octavia lifted her head from her shoulder and peered thoughtfully at the lavender-haired player.

"Who are you calling?"

"Vinyl."

* * *

Lyra cursed out loud as she paused her game and angrily reached for the bass-thumping phone. Seeing a familiar face on the screen, she finally answered the call.

"Are you in prison or something?"

_"Oh, hey, Lyra. Where's Vinyl?"_

"Asleep on the couch behind me, what's up?"

_"Octavia and I were wondering what she was up to. What are you doing there if she's asleep?"_

"We're supposed to be having a video game marathon, but a certain unnamed cellist kept her up all hours last night. She's been asleep for a few hours."

_"Well, wake her up, we're headed your way."_

"Yes, Commandant."

Disconnecting the call, she put the phone on the floor beside her and continued her game. Not long after, and Symphony was pushing open the door to Vinyl's apartment, Octavia following just behind. Smiling, Lyra again paused her game and tossed her head back to greet the women.

"Well, good afternoon, ladies. Wonderful day for a blood bath, eh?"

Setting her case against the wall, Symphony turned on her heel and smiled snidely at the lyrist before taking in the sight of the still-slumbering DJ.

"Are you deaf or something, Lyra? I told you to wake Vinyl."

Chuckling ruthlessly, Lyra turned to smack the bare stomach of the DJ, the shockwave causing the slumbering jockey to jerk awake, a sharp hiss escaping her lips well before her eyes opened.

"The frig, Lyr."

Blinking open her eyes, Vinyl sleepily sat up on the couch and pulled off her headphones. Rubbing at her eyes with the back of one hand, she smiled to the newcomers.

"Mornin', ladies."

Octavia, from behind Symphony's shoulder, blushed at the DJ's state, mouth smiling nervously. As if sensing the discomfort of the cellist behind her, Symphony jerked a thumb over her shoulder, teal eyes glittering with humor.

"Go put some clothes on, you're making Octavia uncomfortable."

Nodding weakly, Vinyl threw her legs over the side of the couch and stood, hand moving to slap the back of the lyrist's head as she stood. The mint-haired musician merely chuckled and turned her attention back to the television. Moving out of the jockey's way, both Symphony and Octavia tilted backward, allowing ample space for the woman to pass. Both sets of eyes curiously followed as she disappeared into the hallway. Lyra, whose focus had shifted back to the newcomers, smiled knowingly.

"You guys see something you like?"

Two heads snapped back, one face colored in a deep blush, as Lyra laughed heartily. Symphony moved to sit on the couch behind Lyra as Octavia moved to sit in the arm chair just to the side of the sofa. A few moments later, Vinyl reemerged in a tank and shorts, her lenses propped up on her forehead. Skirting past Octavia, the DJ plopped down on the couch beside Symphony, red eyes tired.

"How was Orchestra practice?"

Symphony scoffed and crossed her arms, the wounds still fresh. Offering a sad smile to her friend, Octavia focused on Vinyl as she leaned forward.

"The performance went well. However, both Symphony and I had a minor run-in with Stella."

Lyra snorted ruefully before turning her body, arm going up to lean against Vinyl's knee.

"I cannot stand that bitch. She and Sapphire have been making _our_ lives miserable for years. It's a pity that Noteworthy let her into your orchestra."

Vinyl nodded in agreement, though she remained quiet. Instead, she focused her tired eyes on the obviously upset Symphony.

"Hey, Symph, what happened? What'd she say?"

Turning stony teal eyes to the DJ, Symphony curled her lip before responding, the words like venom on her tongue.

"She mentioned Spitfire, called me a lesbo, and you a street-rat dyke. Needless to say, she needs to be beaten into the earth and forgotten."

Impressed, Vinyl nodded before absently ruffling the lyrist's mint-striped hair, drawing a playful swat from the woman.

"That's a new one. And Octavia, she bitch at you, too?"

"She wants my position as Principal cellist, and insists she performs better than I do."

Lyra laughed loudly from the floor, her golden eyes narrowing as she responded to the cellist.

"That crazy friggin' bitch has been gunning for your position for the past year and a half, you'd think Note would just can her ass and fill her spot."

Octavia shrugged half-heatedly before collapsing back into the large chair. Symphony sighed and lightly slapped at the DJ before turning her attention to the TV.

"I hope you have a violent video game, I want so much to kill something right now."

Vinyl grinned and handed over a controller.

* * *

It was hours later that the two strings players finally left Vinyl's and caught a cab to Octavia's. Once inside, Symphony collapsed dramatically against the cellist's couch and snatched up the raccoon, teal eyes glowing.

"Is this Smithy?"

Stowing her cello carefully, Octavia nodded and kicked off her shoes before sitting on the free space of the couch.

"Yes. Adorable, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes. So are you at least excited about the Event on Friday? Concerto's a big deal."

"Yes, he's very... charismatic."

Grinning, Symphony turned to curl on her side, Smithy tucked under her chin as she focused on the distressed player.

"He seems like a _smashing_ good time."

"Yes, well. He seems to be very fond of me, and I suppose it's an honor to be asked. Are you definitely going with Pitch?"

Shrugging, Symphony refocused on the raccoon in her arms and smiled sadly.

"I guess I should. I wouldn't have a date otherwise. And besides, if Spit wants to be a total douche, I'm going to have to be okay with it. Pitch is cute, maybe it could work."

"Symphony, you know that isn't true. Why didn't you take Vinyl?"

Laughing softly, the violinist sat up and smiled smartly at her friend.

"Vinyl Scratch doesn't go to things like that for just anyone. You have to really be special."

Octavia cast her eyes out the window, mind again wandering to the jockey; she smiled.


	7. Fire and Ice

Octavia released a gentle sigh as she sat down at the small cafe table, the exhaustion in her body causing her undue stress. Symphony and Beauty sat down as well, seemingly as tired as the cellist accompanying them. Still, Octavia managed to flip easily through the menu and select a simple tea and light muffin for their late morning brunch. Beauty smiled over at the cellist, her deep violet eyes twinkling in the bright sunlight.

"Schedule been a little rough on you, Octavia?"

The cellist nodded weakly and leaned slightly backward in her chair, her sore muscles pulsing in protest. Symphony, from her seat beside the cellist, smiled down at her reassuringly.

"I know your schedule's been hectic since you've rejoined the playing circuit- everyone wants to get their chunk of you while you're still hot. You've played what, nine shows in the past two weeks? Not to mention countless appearances at events, parties... Gee, life must be _so_ hard being sought after."

Octavia absently swatted at the violinist, unconcerned when she failed to connect. Still, she smiled up at her friend before straightening in her chair, tired fingers shifting through her silky black tresses.

"I know. I feel like I haven't had time to catch my breath. And with the Orchestra preparing for a miniature tour before the Violoncelle banquet, I _really_ do not have time to breathe."

Beauty chuckled as she settled the cloth napkin on her lap, hands smoothing the surface out of habit as their waiter carefully set their food and left. She cast her amused gaze on the stressed player and leaned forward to rub the back of her hands in comfort.

"Calm yourself down, Octavia. Your chair with the Orchestra _and_ your section is secured, you're at the top of your game! And besides, we have the Musician's Academy Event tonight, aren't you excited?"

The cellist's mind instantly filtered to their preparations for the evening, her brain making proper calculations for how long it would take to get ready and what still needed to be done. Octavia shook her head and regarded the speaking Symphony.

"I'm sorry, Symphony, what was that?"

"I asked when the last time you had spoken to Concerto was."

Octavia sighed heavily once more and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a headache beginning to stir behind her eyes. She rubbed hard at the bridge of her nose as she calmed her breathing, causing the pain to momentarily cease its spreading. Looking up, she pinned the violinist with a tired gaze.

"Two days ago. He said he'd happily see me tonight, in the limo."

Symphony beamed softly.

"What a charmer."

Beauty snorted out a laugh after hearing the statement, her face splitting into a large grin. Octavia turned her head and pinned the sousaphone player with an inquisitive stare.

"Beauty, you have no idea how odd a man he is."

"Oh, Parish has told me stories. He's apparently _very_ secure in his macho-ness."

The cellist bowed her head, face pensive. She picked at her muffin, eyes glazing over in thought. Symphony, sensing her friend's current distance, leaned forward.

"Octavia, where's your head?"

Snapping out of her reverie, Octavia flashed an unsure smile at the violinist.

"Wandering. Have you spoken to Vinyl at all today? I know she mentioned something about a fitting. I feel awful that she can't come with us."

The violinist acknowledged before passing her eyes over to the sousaphonist. Already smiling, Beauty bobbed her head as well.

"Scratch is visiting with Rarity to get a new suit made. You know, because she needs another suit to look _ridiculously_ hot in, right, Octavia?"

Octavia playfully tossed a chunk of her muffin at the giggling sousaphone player, her own laughter bubbling out of her chest. Symphony nudged the faintly blushing Octavia, teal eyes sparkling in the light.

"You look pretty hot in a suit, too, Octavia."

Smacking at the violinist, Octavia shook her head and moved to take a sip of her tea.

* * *

The two-tone DJ relaxed peacefully against the window frame, the deep violet lenses reflecting the passing scenery as she travelled along quickly. She always marveled at the beauty just outside her favorite city, the striking greens and blues of nature captivating her focus with passionate excitement. The train she rode moved smoothly along the tracks, her journey nearing its end. Eyes fluttering closed, Vinyl sighed happily as the all-too familiar station suddenly peeked around a small group of trees, the excitement in her belly building as she neared the stop. She slid her glasses up to rest in wild bangs, pierced eyebrow lifting as the ruby eyes scanned the people milling about the station. Gathering her bag, she stood before her seat as the train coasted to a stop, allowing her the ease to exit.

Vinyl breathed in deeply as she stepped from the train, eyes blinking closed as she exhaled slowly. Stepping down from the platform, she began the familiar trail across the lavish greenery, the bustling rural town striking her with well-placed nostalgia. A high-pitched squeal caught her attention as she turned slightly, arms suddenly filled with an exuberant pinkette.

"OHMIGOD, VINYL, YOU'RE HERE!"

Sputtering out a breath, Vinyl half-grinned up at the pink-haired partier that currently hugged her tightly, arms and legs around her body in a vice-like grip.

"Hey, Pink. Wanna loosen up?"

Giggling loudly, she released her hold on the DJ's shoulders to pull back and look down into the rarely-seen ruby-hued eyes, smiling only serving to grow wider before she hugged her once more.

"I've _missed_ you!"

Chuckling, Vinyl wrapped her arms around the girl that clung easily to her before continuing on her journey, steps light. Pinkie continued to laugh as Vinyl carried her toward the Boutique, blue eyes closed in uncontainable excitement at finally seeing her DJ. Stopping just outside the door of Rarity's shop, Vinyl tapped the girl and shrugged, skillfully detaching the woman from her torso.

"Go find AJ and Dash for me, and I'll meet you back here in a bit."

Nodding enthusiastically, Pinkie bounced up and placed a small peck on the cheek of her jockey friend before bounding happily away. Shaking her head at the harmony-bearer, Vinyl turned the knob and slid quietly inside the Boutique.

"Welcome to the Carousel- Vinyl!"

Looking up from her work, the royal-haired designer smiled beautifully before approaching the DJ to wrap her in a hug.

"Hello, gorgeous. You got something nice for me?"

Nodding excitedly, Rarity turned to disappear into one of the many rooms of her Boutique. After a moment, the blue-eyed fashionista returned with a garment bag, eyes twinkling in delight.

"I do hope it's what you were expecting. Get dressed and come back out, I'd like to make _absolutely sure_ it fits just as it should."

Grinning at the woman, Vinyl dipped her head and accepted the bag before placing a grateful peck on her cheek as the door opened, a good-natured chuckle escaping the newcomer at the display.

"Gee, Rare, should I come back and leave y'all alone?"

Turning mischievous eyes to the blonde farmer, Vinyl sneered before ducking around Rarity to disappear inside the dressing area. Rarity laughed sweetly before approaching the package-bearing Applejack and lifted to her toes to place a firm kiss on the blonde's full lips.

"Now, darling, I only have eyes for _one_ girl in this town."

Blushing slightly at the comment, Applejack adjusted her hat and gestured to the package over her shoulder.

"Where you want it, sugarcube?"

"In the back, with the others. Fluttershy and Sweetie will be returning shortly with new rolls of silk for me, as well."

"You got it, darlin'."

Placing a quick kiss on the designer's forehead, Applejack slid passed her and headed toward the back room. Vinyl emerged from the dressing room not a moment later, dressed in a pitch-black performance suit. Animatedly waving her hands, Rarity ushered her to stand on the pedestal, better allowing her to survey her work. Sliding the red-rimmed glasses over her eyes, Rarity circled, focused on the seams and lines, hands lifting every so often as she mumbled to herself.

The door to the boutique opened once more, admitting Fluttershy into the quiet space. Vinyl smirked downward, ruby eyes crinkling at seeing the meek girl.

"Mornin', Shy."

"Hello, Vinyl. Your suit looks wonderful."

Rarity scoffed around the pencil in her mouth, hands on Vinyl, twisting and pushing her this way and that as she looked over the garment. Applejack reemerged from the back to gather the packages from the smiling girl, only to disappear to stow them once more. Sliding the pencil behind her ear, Rarity stood back and nodded, arms crossing.

"What do you think, darling?"

Passing her eyes from the pair, Vinyl focused on the mirror. Eyebrows drawing in thought, she absently reached into her inner pocket and pulled free a small picture. Lovingly smiling down at the old photograph, she shifted her focus back to regard the suit.

"It's literally perfect, Rare. Seriously. Do you have the green to match?"

Grinning kindly, Rarity threaded her arm through Fluttershy's and laughed, sapphire eyes closing in her glee.

"Yes, of course! Fluttershy and Sweetie were in charge of silk. Fluttershy, love, where _is_ my darling little sister?"

Bursting through the door, the Crusaders in tow behind her, Sweetie laughed and bounded up beside Vinyl.

"Right here! We got just what you needed, sis."

Smiling brilliantly, Rarity slid free her arm and clapped loudly. Applejack, who reentered the room, chuckled low, eyes sparkling at the friends in the room.

"You girls stay outta trouble, hear?"

Three heads bobbed before the girls filed out, laughs echoing in their wake. Vinyl slid down from the short pedestal and headed toward the dressing area, only to be stopped by Rarity.

"Wait, before you go..."

She lifted the green silk band in her hand and approached the DJ, standing just before her. Moving her hands, she slid the silk around the neck of the jockey, pale hands steady as she tied the difficult knot in place. Once finished, the designer shifted to smooth the wrinkles on the shoulders before flicking her eyes up to focus on the swirling emotion in the large, red eyes.

"...now look."

Inhaling deeply, Vinyl turned toward the mirror and again looked at the final product, a small smile finding its way to her face as she took in the sight. Applejack and Fluttershy moved in to stand behind the jockey, their eyes igniting with a quiet reverence for the jockey.

"Your mother would be very proud of you, Scratch."

The soft, quiet voice of the pale girl brought Vinyl back into the present, causing her to turn and pin the petite Fluttershy with a thankful look.

"Thanks, Shy."

Shaking off her emotions, she smiled wide before guiding herself around the women to change once more. In her absence, Rarity turned to regard her lover, blue eyes focusing on the bright green of the farmer.

"Applejack, have you seen Rainbow Dash? Surely she should have been here by now. And where're Pinkie and Twilight?"

"Don't worry, Sugarcube, Twilight'll be here in a bit. As for RD, yer guess is as good as mine."

The door creaked open and closed just as quietly, drawing the attention of the trio as they conversed. Vinyl slipped back into the room, hands still pulling down the hem of her shirt as Rainbow bolted through the small group, effectively tackling the off-balance jockey. Scowling at the laughing flyer, Rarity pointed a finger at the door.

"For Heaven's _sake_, Rainbow! If you're going to rough-house, please, kindly do it elsewhere!"

Laughing evilly from her place atop the groaning jockey, Rainbow cast a snarky look over her shoulder, crimson eyes narrowing mischievously.

"Heh, sorry."

Vinyl bucked upward, tossing the distracted flyer off before scrambling to her feet. Staring wildly down at the laughing athlete, Vinyl snickered.

"Negative two points for being distracted!"

Grinning up at the musician, Rainbow sprung to her feet and walked to stand nose to nose with the smug woman.

"Well, negative fifty for you, Pon, for letting me tackle you!"

"...is this a bad time?"

A confused voice gathered the attention of the small group, all eyes shifting over to Twilight as she stood in the doorway, an excited Pinkie just behind her shoulder. Laughing quietly, Rarity approached the bookish girl and playfully poked at her arm.

"Of course not, dear. We're just getting ready for lunch. Are the both of you ready?"

Nodding, the group moved to stand before filing out of the Boutique, locking up as they left. Rarity led, falling in step with Applejack as they happily chatted, fingers intertwined as they walked. Pinkie and Fluttershy also conversed, the high-pitched pinkette causing the quieter girl to blush at whatever story she happily conveyed. Twilight moved in beside Vinyl, amethyst eyes alight with curiosity. Turning her head to regard the girl, Vinyl grinned at the inquisitive student.

"How's it going, Twi?"

"Well, thank you. The Princess has been sending me so many old books to study! How are you?"

"Ah, I'm all right-"

Rainbow swept in at that moment, hands snatching the purple lenses off the jockey's forehead before bolting ahead to weasel her way between Pinkie and Fluttershy, backwards glance smug as she slid the glasses over her eyes. Vinyl laughed good-naturedly before returning her attention to Twilight.

"Sorry. And I'm all right. Been busy with some gigs, you know."

Twilight nodded, face crinkling in thought. Both looked up at the excited squeal coming from Rarity, intrigued at the cause of the sound. Rarity ushered the girls to sit at the large, outdoor table before happily taking her preferred seat. AJ settled in beside her, followed by Pinkie and Fluttershy, and then Rainbow, before Twilight and Vinyl took their seats as well. Picking up a menu after the waiter offered, Vinyl exhaled happily.

"Man, it's been forever since I've eaten at this cafe. Do they still have those-"

"Sweet potato fries? Hell _yes_!"

Rainbow and Vinyl moved forward to excitedly bump knuckles. After the waiter took all the orders, the women settled in at the table. Rarity, after finally tearing her eyes away from Applejack, turned her attention to Vinyl.

"So tell me, Vinyl, what's been going on in your life?"

Shrugging, the jockey took a sip of her water before chuckling ruefully.

"Nothing too much. Working. Video games. Oh, I got Octavia to play after _somebody_ scared her out of it."

Pinkie smiled softly and bowed, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Rainbow, however, focused elsewhere.

"Octavia, huh? You still got a thing for the almighty?"

Scoffing, Vinyl absently waved a hand in the air, though her eyes narrowed at the rainbow-haired prankster.

"Semantics, Dash. I do not have a _thing_ for Octavia."

Applejack chuckled at the words, emerald eyes alight with seasoned understanding.

"C'mon now, V. Be honest."

Pinkie leaned impossibly forward, blue eyes shifty as she whispered dramatically to the jockey.

"Applejack's a _spy_!"

"Am not, Pinkie."

The two broke into a harmless squabble, ending with a light ruffling of the curly, pink hair. All eyes turned to Vinyl as she casually leaned back in her seat, eyes closed, lips puckered in a whistle. Rarity leaned forward casually, elbows lifting to settle comfortably on the table.

"Now now, girls. If Vinyl doesn't wish to talk about her obvious feelings for Octavia, then she doesn't have to."

Cracking open one eye, Vinyl smirked before folding forward.

"_Thanks_, Rare. Now seriously, guys, tell me what's been going on in P-ville!"

The large group sat peacefully for a while, stories exchanging with animated efficiency. Pinkie had made a grand re-showing of her Cake debacle, followed by Rainbow explaining her time at the Wonderbolt Academy. The women happily chatted even long after their meal, content to sit in the cool weather and happily relate. Eventually, Dash grew fidgety, effectively ending the tranquil lunch, with promises of moving the party to Twilight's. The bookworm nodded meaningfully, plum-colored eyes crackling with happiness. Vinyl shifted to pull out her wallet, only to be denied by the royal-haired designer.

"Ah-ah, we'll take care of it."

After paying the bill, the squadron of girls headed toward Twilight's library, ample laughs pulsing form the large group of women.

* * *

Octavia paced the large area rug in her living room, face twisted in a grand smile. A nervous energy had started to build in her chest at the evening's prospects, causing her to ineffectively remain still. The event was set to begin in less than four hours, and she happily counted down the time as she paced. Finally gathering herself, the cellist headed toward her bedroom to prepare her outfit for the evening, eyes lighting up as she eyed the simple, yet elegant gown as she laid it across the bed. Still fidgeting, Octavia was glad for a distraction as her phone began to ring. Seeing the man's name, she smirked before answering the call.

"Hello, Concerto."

* * *

Symphony hummed to herself as she flittered around her apartment, a large grin plastered on her face. She tossed a look to the clock on her wall, eyes glowing as she realized there was less than three hours before the event. Floating across the floor, she approached her fridge and pulled out a bottle of water before taking a long swig, dutifully satisfying her thirst. Her phone began to ring, shattering the peaceful atmosphere of her quiet apartment. Seeing the contact, she happily answered the call.

"Hello, Oct-"

A suppressed sob met her ear, instantly worrying the violinist.

"Octavia, what is it? What's wrong?"

There was a long silence, punctuated every so often by the soft cries of the distraught cellist.

_"Concerto... cancelled."_

The news was a strong blow to the violinist, her heart instantly reaching out to the hurting musician. A blind anger started to swirl in her stomach as she desperately tried to quell it, afraid of further upsetting her fellow strings player.

"What do you mean he cancelled? The damn thing starts in three hours!"

_"He's claiming... claiming an illness. I-I just said okay and hung up..."_

"Well, this is not okay, Octavia! What are you going to do?"

_"I won't go. I just wanted to call... a-and tell you not to expect me in the limousine tonight. I'm sorry."_

"Octa-"

The cellist ended the call, further worrying the lavender-haired player. Cursing under her breath, she tossed her phone on her couch, hands moving up to tangle in her hair as she thought, lips curled inward. Eyes shifting back and forth in thought, she turned on her heel and approached the couch. Face set, she quickly scooped up her phone and flipped through the contacts before dialing, eyebrows drawn in concern.

* * *

Vinyl sat curled up on the library floor, bottle of apple cider clasped loosely in her hand. Dash sat just beside her, legs sprawled out before her as both women watched Pinkie desperately try to act out her clue. Applejack, with her stopwatch, looked humorously on as the pink-haired sweet lover continued to hop wildly before Fluttershy calmly voiced the answer.

"Chicken Noodle Soup?"

With a loud squeal, Pinkie slapped her hands together and pointed at the now-blushing Fluttershy, wide grin splitting her face. Bounding over to sit next to her partner, Pinkie threw a casual arm around the quiet girl as they both chuckled. Rarity cleared her throat and stood, eyes flickering to look at the score keeper before she picked around the hat for her clue. A heavy bass beat suddenly distracted her attention, bright sapphire eyes sliding over to look at Vinyl. Fumbling with the phone, she flashed a quick, apologetic smile and took the call.

"Scratch."

_"Vinyl, I need you to come back to Canterlot."_

"What, why?"

_"Concerto cancelled on Octavia."_

Vinyl felt her stomach drop at the news before her pulse quickened, causing her to spring to her feet.

"Shit, that's like. Three hours away! The train comes... I don't know if I can make it on time!"

_"Come on, Vinyl, you need to get here. I have to go, please just come!"_

Hanging up the call, Vinyl was already panicking and frantically searching for her bag. Sensing the abrupt shift, Rarity frowned.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"Octavia's date cancelled on her for the Academy event tonight..."

A collection of gasps reached her ears, already adding to the building tension in her stomach. Rarity stood and looked before snapping her fingers, eyebrows scrunching in thought.

"Your bag's at my Boutique..."

Cursing colorfully, Vinyl made a quick run for the door. Applejack intercepted quickly, sliding in front of her before she reached the exit.

"You gotta get to the station, the train leaves soon, make sure ya get there in time!"

Tossing her keys, Rarity pinned Applejack with a poignant stare.

"Lock up. Go!"

Nodding, Applejack scrambled out the door and headed toward the Boutique. Following Dash's lead, the group of women left the library and quickly headed toward the train station. Hearing the approaching train, Vinyl forced her legs to pump faster as they ran across town, a frantic panic starting to bubble in her chest. Finally approaching the platform, Vinyl took the steps in one leap, sliding awkwardly on the platform just as the train approached. Turning, her eyes scanned the streets, hoping for Applejack to make it. Finally seeing the streaking blonde, Vinyl sighed sharply before quickly hugging each of her friends.

Applejack hurdled the steps in the same manner, knee buckling as she fell into both Vinyl and Dash. Smiling, the jockey pulled the blonde to her feet and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for today, guys. Sorry I have to bail so soon."

The group shook their heads in understanding, the many pairs of eyes kindly smiling at the jockey as she stood before the open train doors. Taking another quick moment to hug the group, Vinyl turned and entered the train. Gasping, Dash suddenly jerked forward, effectively stopping the train doors from closing. A train attendant glared at her and huffed loudly, foot tapping. Ignoring the man, Dash slid the glasses off her head and handed them back to the DJ, both sharing a friendly smile. Dash pulled the jockey in close for a minute, smile growing.

"Go take care of your girl, eh?"

Winking, Dash exited the train and saluted smugly, causing Vinyl to laugh out loud at the confident girl. The train jerked forward as Vinyl approached the glass, hand going up in a wave as the train began its journey home. Finding a quiet seat, the jockey flopped down and took out her phone, sending a quick message to the nervous violinist.

_'Made the train. Be home soon.'_

Symphony responded quickly, thankful for the DJ to be heading back. Rooting through her bag, Vinyl slid out her headphones and player before settling in for the long ride home.

* * *

"I _know_, Symph! The train had a delay, I'm pulling up to my stop now! YES I KNOW THE THING IS LESS THAN TWO HOURS AWAY, I WILL GET US THERE. Did you take care of everything?"

_"Of course! I just need you dressed and at Octavia's by 5:45, no later! She needs to get ready!"_

"I'll be fine. I'm stopping, call you later!"

Bursting free from the train, the hurried jockey bounded down the steps, keys in hand. Navigating the small parking lot, Vinyl quickly straddled her bike and fired up the engine before peeling out and onto the sparsely populated streets. Making quick work of her journey, Vinyl pulled up outside her building and quickly slid off the machine. Forcing through the doors, she slid into an elevator and slammed her palm into the 4 before stopping to catch her breath. Once the doors open, she was bolting out into the hallway and sprinting down toward her apartment. Threading the key, she slid through the door and into the apartment, shoes already forced off before the door fully clicked shut.

Stripping as she went, the blue-streaked jockey crashed into her bathroom and turned on the water and stepped inside, the still-cold water chilling her skin as she washed. With near blinding speed, Vinyl was finished and stepping out, stopping only to wrap her soaked body in a large towel. Heading out of the bathroom, she hurried to the closet and carefully removed her suit. Her phone, thrown haphazardly onto the floor, started to ring, causing her to bend to answer it.

"What?"

_"Are you home yet?"_

"Yes, wet and naked. Getting dressed then out, bye."

Tossing the phone back on the bed, Vinyl grabbed another towel and roughly dried the wild hair before shaking her head. Having little time to dry, she quickly toweled off and brushed the wild hair before disassembling her suit. Making sure she was dry enough, she quickly put on her underclothes and socks before sliding into the pants of the form-fitting suit. Adding the black shirt and vest, Vinyl stooped to grab the black dress boots she wore before sliding her feet into the tall boots, hands fumbling to tie the laces. Shooting up once more, Vinyl again took the towel to her hair, violently shaking the towel across her scalp, attempting to dry it further.

Sighing, she ran the brush through again and approached her top draw before drawing out a black bowtie. Flipping her collar, she made quick work of the tie before she grabbed her suit coat and slipped easily inside. Pausing to check her appearance, she nodded and quickly left the room, grabbing at her keys, wallet, cell and glasses as she approached the door. Making short work of the hallway and elevator, Vinyl was out on the street in no time and attempting to hail a cab. A short while later and Vinyl was pushing through the doors of the Waldorf and sliding into closing elevator doors. Pushing the right button, Vinyl leaned against the cool wall of the car before sighing deeply.

Fighting her way through the doors before being fully open, she powered her way down to Octavia's door before finally stopping to catch her breath. Fishing out her phone, she looked at the time and smiled, relaxing further. Gathering herself, Vinyl lifted a hand to casually knock on the door. An eternity later, and a disheveled Octavia finally answered, mulberry eyes widening at the company.

"Vinyl... what are you doing here?"

Lifting her glasses to settle over the vibrant red eyes, Vinyl chuckled as she casually looked over the cellist.

"Well, damn, Tav, I know you look good in anything, but are you really going in your _pajamas_ tonight?"

Biting back a whimper, Octavia slid her hand from the door and receded into her apartment, Vinyl following dutifully behind.

"If you hadn't heard, Concerto dumped me for this evening. I've instead chosen to wallow in my self-pity and cry at my misfortune."

Biting back a snicker, Vinyl looked over the sullen Octavia before kneeling before her.

"Um, that's not going to work. See, I'm here to take you to this silly event. So get up and get dressed, you have a little over an hour."

Shaking her head at the jockey, Octavia sniffled.

"You said yourself that you need to either be on the list or invited. I can't just bring you."

Grinning mischievously, Vinyl felt inside her jacket for a small slip before handing it to the cellist. With wide eyes, she accepted the ticket before looking incredulously at the jockey.

"You're... invited?"

"Brass puts me on the list every year, in case I actually want to go."

Blinking back her surprise, Octavia suddenly frowned and pushed up off the couch.

"Oh my... My goodness. I need to- I need to get ready. Oh, there isn't time!"

Flying toward her bedroom, Octavia called over her shoulder before slamming the door to prepare.

"I'LL ONLY BE A SECOND!"

Chuckling to herself, Vinyl collapsed gratefully on the couch and sighed loudly. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she quickly shot a text to Symphony.

_'Tav's getting ready. Systems go.'_

Closing the screen, Vinyl casually tossed her phone on the cushion beside her and settled in for the long wait. The time passed slowly enough, causing Vinyl to bounce her knees in anxious anticipation. It was nearing the time for the limo to arrive, and she hadn't seen Octavia since she slammed her door to prepare. With an air of boredom, Vinyl slipped her glasses back over her eyes and leaned her back against the arm of Octavia's couch, legs crossing at the ankles as she relaxed. The phone beside her began to ring and she grumbled before forcing upward to grab it.

"Yes, Symphony, what now?"

_"Hey, we're going to be leaving in a few to come get you guys, is Octavia ready?"_

"Couldn't tell ya, I haven't seen her in an hour."

_"Not helpful."_

Vinyl chuckled before Octavia's voice cut through to her focus.

"Vinyl!"

Quickly launching off the couch, Vinyl slid the phone into her pocket before she burst through Octavia's bedroom door. The mostly ready cellist stood hunched over awkwardly, mulberry eyes brimming with unshed tears. Vinyl's sight line shifted from the woman's upset face to the exposed skin of her back, thankful she wore her glasses to cover the blush she felt crawling across her face. Swallowing gently, Vinyl smiled as she approached the embarrassed cellist, causing the raven-haired player to flash a weak smile.

"...I'm stuck."

Chuckling, Vinyl felt her hands lift toward the jammed zipper, her pulse quickening as she settled her grip. Gently rocking the zipper, Vinyl inhaled sharply as the dress was smoothly secured before taking an unbalanced step backward. Octavia turned, graceful smile twisting her lips as her eyes wrinkled in delight.

"Thank you, Vinyl."

Nodding, the DJ ran a hand through the still damp hair and casually scanned the cellist's form.

"No problem. Symph and Pitch are on their way, are you almost ready?"

"Yes, I just need my shoes and my purse."

Laughing, Vinyl slid to the side to allow the cellist to exit the bedroom, following close behind.

"What do you need your purse for?"

"Oh, my keys and things. You know."

Pausing to lean against the wall, Vinyl casually watched the cellist float around the apartment, long gray gown flowing beautifully as she walked. Taking a moment to sit, Octavia carefully slid herself into the tall heels and fastened them before standing again. Gathering her keys and a clutch, she turned to smile at the DJ. The jockey then pushed up from the wall and approached the cellist, snatching the keys and casually tossed the clutch on the couch.

"I'll hold your keys, no worries."

Chuckling, Octavia casually tapped the jockey with the back of her hand, amethyst eyes dropping to finally look over the suit Vinyl wore.

"You look rather dashing this evening, Miss Pon 3."

"And you look positively _stunning_, Miss Melody."

The two shared a quiet laugh before Vinyl's phone began to ring again. Sighing dramatically, Vinyl reached into her inside pocket and pulled out the offending device.

"Yes, Symphony, we're ready. Are you here?"

Grinning smartly, Vinyl ended the call and beckoned toward Octavia.

"Limo's here, let's go."

Moving to gather the clutch, Octavia quickly bent to open the small pouch to grab out her invitation before closing it and dropped it casually back on the couch. Smiling brilliantly at the cellist, she held out the small slip before easily sliding toward the door. Vinyl snickered as she followed, both women stopping as Octavia secured her apartment before continuing toward the elevator. Gliding smoothly across the lobby, Octavia nodded her head to the door man before stopping to allow Vinyl to open the doors for her. Once outside, the raven-haired cellist smiled wide, eyes twinkling in merriment as she looked at the long limousine. Vinyl skirted around her and opened the door, bowing low. Octavia snorted as she slid into the backseat, Vinyl carefully climbing in behind her and closed the door.

Symphony excitedly hugged the cellist and reached a hand out for Vinyl, happily squeezing the hand she managed to hold. Smiling over at the petite harmonics player, Vinyl tipped her chin at the blonde.

"Hey, Pitch. Learn any good songs recently?"

Grinning ruefully, the player shook her head.

"Nothing too much, Pon 3. Just the jazz and blues."

Symphony absently squeezed the harmonicist's hand before turning her attention to Octavia.

"Octavia, I'm so glad you're here. I was worried you would miss out."

"Yes, well... If you hadn't called Vinyl, I would have!"

Lightly jabbing the DJ, Octavia turned her eyes back toward the quiet musician.

"Thank you, Vinyl. For being my date."

Nodding, the DJ smiled before relaxing back in the seat. The car was silent for a moment, each woman enjoying the quiet camaraderie that settled between them. Suddenly, Octavia sat up, head snapping to stare wildly at Symphony.

"Oh my goodness! Symphony, what are we going to do about the arrangements?"

Symphony chortled softly before moving her hand to wrap around Octavia's in an effort to soothe the fraying nerves.

"Relax, dear. I've already had things changed. We'll be sitting with all our friends this evening."

Calming at the news, Octavia sat back in her seat and sighed heavily, eyebrows drawn in deep worry. Not long after, and the limo was pulling up outside the massive venue, an enormous group of people gathered outside. The car stopped and Vinyl straightened her coat before opening the door and climbed out. Once standing, Vinyl turned and held out her hand for Octavia, who graciously stepped out and passed a thankful smile to the jockey. Moving to the side, she turned to watch the DJ as she helped both Symphony and Pitch out of the car. Slamming the door, Vinyl tapped the roof and turned, offering her elbow to Octavia as the two pairs headed toward the doors.

Cameras flashed around them, a cacophony of voices assaulting the many senses of the musicians as they walked through the crowd. Voices from the press box called out for Octavia, questions flying about her recent resurrection. Clinging tightly to Vinyl, she willfully smiled and waved as they finally reached the doors. Passing the check, the four women entered the elegant hall, the classic musicians inhaling deeply at the familiar atmosphere. Vinyl kept her glasses, eyes shifting anxiously around the room. Seeing a familiar mint-haired girl, Scratch led the small group of girls toward their table.

Golden eyes flicked up to lock on the familiar lenses, the lyrist climbing to her feet to greet the newcomers. Breaking apart, Vinyl and Octavia made quick greetings to the table, Symphony and Pitch doing the same. After settling, Vinyl pulled out the seat for the cellist before taking her own seat beside the lyrist. Leaning forward, Vinyl attempted to speak over the noise to the night-saving sousaphonist.

"Thanks for the hook up, Brass!"

Smiling, she laughed easily, hand moving up to intertwine with Parish as he talked happily with Pitch. Bonbon, from her place beside Lyra, smiled kindly to Symphony. The longtime friends continued the banter as the seats around them began to finally fill up. Vinyl leaned over to Octavia, lips pressing in close for the cellist to hear.

"Hey, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm going to be a lousy date... I have to work tonight."

Octavia smiled and patted the jockey's arm, violet eyes sparkling in the low lights of the room. Leaning forward, she responded in kind.

"That's all right, I never stay at these things."

Sharing a small smile, Vinyl sat back in her seat as the emcee finally stepped out on the stage. The big man, with dark gray hair, made a quick joke to lighten up the large room. He progressed into his speech, drawing positive reactions from the many musicians in the large space. The event continued smoothly, the many speeches and performances cycling easily through the night. Lyra cast another look back at the two women as they laughed, Vinyl leaning in every so often to whisper things to the cellist, causing her to laugh quietly. Smiling to herself, the lyrist reached for her lover, fingers threading through the candy-maker's, effectively drawing her attention. Turning molten blue eyes to the lyrist, Bonbon smiled, focus shifting as Lyra jerked her head toward the oblivious duo. Sharing a knowing look, the two women refocused on the man on stage.

During a peaceful performance by a tastefully-dressed quartet, Octavia managed to rope the entire table in on an extravagant story. Parish, being the only man at the table, laughed the loudest, tickled pink at the silly tale. Octavia chuckled and shook her head before taking a sip of her drink. Eyes wandering, the cellist scanned the room before choking on her drink and sputtered, hand moving beneath the table to dig into Vinyl's knee. Jumping at the contact, Vinyl snapped her focus back to the frozen Octavia. Leaning forward, Vinyl responded, voice rising to talk over the loud chatter.

"What is it, Tav?"

"Concerto."

Seven pairs of eyes turned to follow the cellist's line of sight, each one landing scornfully on the concertmaster as he sat just four tables away. Growling in her throat, both Vinyl and Parish stood at the same time, only to be pulled roughly back to their seats by their respective partner. Whispering harshly, Octavia leaned into Vinyl, violet eyes flashing.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna go slam his face off the table."

Parish flexed in agreement, green eyes locking with Vinyl's. The table continued to watch Concerto as a sultry redhead reclaimed her seat beside him, Octavia's temper boiling over, hand digging more violently into Vinyl's knee. Lip curling, Vinyl slid her hand over Octavia's and pried her fingers free before carefully threading them together with her own. Symphony snarled before bolting to her feet, eyes narrowing as she took in the sight of the other table. Pitch jerked her back down, lavender eyes flashing.

"Calm it down, Symph. Getting into a fist fight in the middle of this thing wouldn't be good."

Octavia, who still held tight to the DJ's hand, turned her attention toward the tight-jawed Vinyl.

"When do you have to leave?"

Using her free hand, Vinyl slid the phone out of her pocket and checked the time.

"Ideally, I should leave soon. Why?"

Nodding, Octavia then shifted her focus onto the table.

"Is everyone okay with leaving a bit early?"

Everyone nodded. Smiling, Octavia turned her attention back to the carefree couple that currently earned all her rage.

"Marvelous. In a bit, I'd like for all of us to leave. Vinyl and I will handle those two over there."

Understanding, the musicians bowed their heads in understanding, each of their faces twisting with displeasure. Fingers still intertwined with Vinyl's, Octavia tossed back the rest of her drink, eyes bouncing between the members of her table as she attempted to quell the fire burning in her chest. Symphony, too, quickly tossed back her drink and slammed down the glass, all eyes skipping toward her.

"And when we all leave, we're heading back to my place to get changed and get ready to hit up Creature. Pon's spinning tonight, and I want to get damn crazy."

A surprised laugh escaped Beauty as she lifted her glass to the violinist. Bonbon nodded and lifted as well. The remaining members raised their glasses and clinked loudly before finishing each drink in one take. Six glasses slammed down at the same time as Octavia nodded, giving the cue to leave. Standing gracefully, she tossed her napkin on the table and waited patiently for Vinyl to stand. Looping her arm through the jockey's, Octavia walked them slowly, eyes burning as she approached the table. Stopping just beside the table, Concerto looked up and choked on his drink, causing him to wheeze as the liquid burned down his throat. Lifting his eyes, he flashed an uncomfortable smile to cellist as she stood, eyes dark.

"Hello, Concerto."

Artois purred as she casually slid her hand down the concertmaster's arm, drawing a wicked smile from the cellist.

"And hello to you, Artois."

Concerto stood nervously, smile faltering. Sapphire Shores, who sat just on the other side of the guilty violinist, sneered at the stoic DJ. Octavia pinned her with a cold stare, causing the singer's jaw to tighten, the poisonous words dying on her tongue. Turning her attention back to Concerto, Octavia smiled sweetly.

"I see you're feeling well. I wish you all the best."

Stella, irritated at being ignored, stood beside the stoic concertmaster, blue eyes igniting.

"You're not woman enough for Concerto. It's a pity really, you had _such_ potential."

Opening her mouth to retort, Octavia was stopped as Vinyl smoothly responded.

"And Concerto's got such potential to get a rash tonight, right, Artois?"

Shifting her attention back to Octavia, the jockey tugged at the arm in her grasp. Taking her cue, Octavia smiled as they turned to make their leave. Shaking with an innate fury, Stella spit out a response.

"At least I'm not a fucking _dyke_, Octavia."

Growling, she casually turned around, eyes fiery, smile complacent.

"The sex is _incredible_."

Exhaling a laugh through her nose at the slack-jawed cellist, Octavia tugged the smug Vinyl away, effectively disappearing into the crowd. The remaining couples from the table filtered passed, each offering a disapproving glare. Parish and Beauty, the last of the couples, stopped just beside the table.

"Well, Concerto, you've made quite the fool of yourself tonight."

Swallowing deeply, the concertmaster set his face, angry sapphire eyes narrowing at the comment. Sapphire, who still remained seated next to the enraged couple, scoffed loudly before freezing Beauty with a nasty glare.

"Tell Miss Octavia that she'll get what's coming to her. Pon, too."

Opening her mouth to lash out, Parish calmed her with a soothing smile before leading her away from the table. Once left alone, Concerto plopped back into his seat, Artois following suit; they glared at one another, displeased.

Outside, Octavia broke away from the DJ and slid her fingers into her black tresses, face twisted in outrage.

"I cannot even believe the _nerve_ of some of these people."

Vinyl affirmed, standing casually as the cellist paced impatiently. The remaining members of her table finally filtered out, varying degrees of anger marring the players. Octavia flashed a quick smile to the group before turning their focus to Vinyl.

"So you're playing tonight?"

A quiet nod. The DJ then turned to hail a cab, the remaining pairs doing the same.

"I'm spinning at Creature. Go get changed and then head over. We're gonna have a blast tonight."

Moving to put her hand inside her coat, Vinyl plucked out the small set of keys and handed them to Octavia. She then spun to approach the cab and opened the door for the women. Stepping past Octavia, Symphony slid into the backseat and pulled Pitch in as well. Octavia shifted to stand in front of the DJ, amethyst eyes crinkling as she smiled. She stood on her toes, lips hovering near the DJ's ear.

"Thank you for being my Knight in shining armor."

Placing a small kiss on the DJ's cheek, Octavia pulled back and smiled sweetly before ducking into the cab. Slowly closing the door, Vinyl waved as the cab moved to pull into the barely inhabited street. Blinking once, Vinyl smirked, the warmth from her cheek spreading quickly across her body. Parish sidled up behind her, hand moving to slap the jockey on the back. Grinning down at the jockey, he squeezed her with one arm before rejoining his cab before being whisked away. Shaking off the burning emotion in her chest, Vinyl called herself a cab and waited.

* * *

Octavia and the small group of musicians finally cleared the lined and entered the bouncing club, the many flashing lights causing Octavia to blink her eyes and adjust. Beauty and Parish instantly detached from the group and immediately hit the dance floor, both already tipsy from the event. Pitch squeezed Symphony's hand before disappearing into the crowd. Bonbon casually dragged the grinning lyrist away as well before they too were immersed in the sea of bodies. Turning her eyes to Symphony, Octavia leaned in.

"Where'd Pitch go?"

"To mingle. I told her it wouldn't work out!"

Smiling sadly at her friend, Symphony shrugged before grabbing the cellist's hand and pulled her toward the bar. Once there, Octavia scanned the many faces in the bass-pumping club, attempting to locate the DJ. Sensing the wonder, Symphony tapped the cellist on the shoulder and pointed to the booth, smile growing. Octavia focused her eyes on the jockey as she worked, large headphones hanging on with skillful diligence. The black half-cami the DJ wore showed off the shapely hips and backwards Mark, those same quavers drawing an amused chuckle from the cellist. The jockey's fingerless, elbow length gloves matched one of the blues of the DJ and the ever present violet lenses caught every light of the club as she rocked in time with the beat.

Eyes never leaving the jockey, Octavia casually sipped the drink Symphony ordered for her. The violinist smiled at the raven-haired player as she watched, teal eyes glittering with glee.

"Hey, Tav!"

Humming in response, Octavia continued to watch the DJ spin. Chuckling at the entranced player, Symphony tugged her wrist and stood.

"Dance with me!"

Octavia allowed herself to be pulled into the throng of people currently on the floor before refocusing on Symphony. Laughing melodically, Octavia began a gentle motion to move with the beat. Her eyes, however, kept drifting to Vinyl, smile plastered permanently across her face. The two women stayed on the floor for a time before shifting to a seating area, happy when they saw most of their friends seated the same. Plopping down next to Lyra, Symphony playfully slapped the mint-striped hair and guffawed loudly, alcohol burning through her system.

"What a great club! Who wants another drink?"

The two couples cheered before Symphony slipped through the people to head to the bar. Lyra stood and moved to sit beside Octavia, golden eyes sparkling with giddiness.

"You having fun, O? I know you don't go clubbing. Great outfit, by the way!"

Octavia blushed slightly at the compliment, suddenly self-conscious at the tight fitting black shirt and dark jeans. Smiling, she leaned into Lyra, response happy.

"Yes, it's actually quite fun! I'm not much of a dancer, though. And Symphony dressed me."

Lyra lifted her cup at the admittance, goofy smile framing her face.

"Symphony has done the world a service, you look hot."

Bonbon gently punched the lyrist before pulling her to her feet and headed back toward the dance floor. Octavia settled in her seat and accepted the drink from Symphony once she returned. Again lifting her sight to the DJ booth, her eyes softened as she watched the jockey work. Beauty and Parish stood to leave the two strings players alone, an understanding look passing between them as they left. Symphony nudged the cellist, her own vision focused on the DJ.

After a while, the club had started to wind down as Vinyl had slipped from behind the control to slide onto the dance floor, the house DJ taking over the music. She checked the time and smiled, knowing the party would be wrapping up within an hour. Meeting up with the two strings players, she gathered them both and piloted them away from the floor. Once free, she slid up her glasses and regarded the players.

"Guys having fun?"

Octavia nodded, eyes glassy. Symphony chuckled, arm going up to hang loosely around the cellist's neck. Vinyl looked over the woman and smiled.

"You guys look great. But I'm cutting you off. Did everyone else leave?"

Symphony cackled and punched the woman in the arm, teal eyes warming at the sight of the DJ.

"Yeah, they left. You look hot. Let's go be hot somewhere. Come on, Octavia, you too."

Chuckling gently, Vinyl slid in between the two women and gathered them easily. She led them toward the side doors before pushing through and onto the street before raising a hand for a taxi. Symphony chuckled and leaned heavily against Vinyl, lavender hair falling to cover her face. Octavia laughed and swiped at the hair, eyes closing in merriment. Vinyl shook her head and smiled as a taxi pulled up. Looking between the two strings players, Vinyl settled her sights on Octavia.

"Are you okay enough to get back to your place?"

Thinking for a moment, Octavia bobbed her head, eyes semi-focusing on Vinyl.

"I'm a little... tipsy. But I'll get us back."

Smiling, she ushered the girls in the back. Opening the front door, Vinyl opened her wallet and paid the cabbie. Leveling him with a serious gaze, she smiled sweetly.

"Make sure my girls get home in one piece."

Nodding, he accepted the payment and drove off. Chuckling to herself, Vinyl headed around the building toward her bike before kicking it over and headed off toward home.

* * *

Octavia awoke to a heavy pounding on her front door. Opening her eyes, she grimaced at the intense sunlight filtering through the opened curtains. Turning her head, she frowned when she saw Symphony in bed next to her, snoring loudly as she slept. The loud banging gathered her focus again as she slowly climbed out of the bed. Her head pounded from the night before, her mouth dry. She staggered from her bedroom and waved her hands at the door, irritated.

Mumbling to herself, she undid both locks and opened the door, mouth dropping open at the angry visitor. Smiling weakly, she stepped back, ushering the furious woman into the apartment. Eyebrows drawing, Octavia squeezed shut her eyes before closing the door, pausing just a moment before turning her eyes toward the immaculately dressed ball of rage standing in her living room.

"Hello, mother."

* * *

_Whoa, I'm way behind in updating. Forgive any mistakes!_


End file.
